


Kinktober 2020

by LuckyPossums



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Plug, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Collars, Costume Kink, Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Filming, First Time, Frottage, Fucking Machines, Gags, Glory Hole, Humiliation, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Medical Kink, Mirror Sex, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oviposition, Pegging, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 52,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyPossums/pseuds/LuckyPossums
Summary: A series of prompts for each day of October 2020. Tags/Ships will be added as the month continues and you can check out all the chapter titles in the index.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Rampart | Ramya Parekh, Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Makoa Gibraltar, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Horizon | Mary Somers/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Rampart | Ramya Parekh, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams, Loba Andrade/Bloodhound, Loba Andrade/Crypto | Park Tae Joon, Loba Andrade/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Loba Andrade/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Makoa Gibraltar/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 43
Kudos: 251





	1. Spanking - Miragehound

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy! This is a really tough challenge but you're all here with me to do it, so, let's get on with it!

Elliott would have been lying if he said that he hadn't expected to end up here.

"I cannot believe that you would be so risky to-" Bloodhound told him as they shut the door to his apartment behind them.

He simply shrugged as he headed to their room, "hey, it worked out didn't it?"

"You could have died Elliott," they told him, voice low.

"And I would've just respawned anyway," he reminded them as he kicked off his shoes, "which I didn't have to do because guess what? It worked out fine!"

Bloodhound shook their head, "that is not the point, you are reckless and now I have to keep you safe from even yourself."

Elliott knew that they tended to be a bit protective, always giving up their own healing supplies to Elliott before attending to themselves first. He'd enjoyed their calculated care sure, but he had to admit that he'd also wondered if that would manifest outside of the games.

"I don't need you leaning over my shoulder all of time Houndie," he told him.

Bloodhound's goggles bored into him for a moment before they said, "sit down."

"Seriously," he mumbled, "it's fine."

" _Sit down_."

A small smile appeared on his face and Elliott said, "is this the part where I say 'make me'?"

Apparently, he was right because Bloodhound tugged him into their lap, not wasting any time before they started pulling off his jacket.

"Knew you couldn't stay mad at this face," he teased them lightly.

"We'll see."

Normally, they would take it slow, tracing a path of kisses down his neck as they eventually unravelled him. Tonight, however, it was different, they were much more intent on ridding Elliott of his clothes entirely. They threw his top off first before unbuttoning his pants just as swiftly.

"Hey c'mon," Elliott murmured, trying to draw them into a kiss which they brushed off, "I thought you weren't mad at pretty old me anymore."

"That depends," they whispered close to his ear.

Bloodhound's warm voice by his ear was enough to distract him as they quickly turned him in a split second. Before he knew it, he was in their lap, facing down into the bedding of the mattress. He was already starting to smile as he felt as heavy hand come down on his ass.

The sharp sound reverberated through the room as they murmured, "you took that so well, almost like this was what you wanted all along."

"Well-"

Another heavy spank landed on his right cheek and Elliott could almost imagine the colour that it would leave.

"So this is what you wanted," Bloodhound said.

He huffed, "can you blame me?"

"Hm," they hummed, rather unimpressed, "well if you are so desperate to be taught your place then I will make sure that you learn it."

Another slap against his cheek, this one was harsher to the last two before they smoothed over that spot with a gloved hand. As much as he wanted to feel their perfect calloused hands, the dull thud of the glove hitting him was just as intoxicating.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" They murmured.

"Just as much as you are," he teased.

 _Smack._ This was even harsher than the last and he couldn't help it when his hips jerked into their lap while Bloodhound let out a low laugh at his reaction.

They rubbed along his inner thigh as they said, "I can't let you enjoy this too much, after all, this is a punishment."

"I still don't regret pulling the winning move," he muttered into the bedding.

 _Smack._ This time just between his ass and his thigh and he let out a small whimper of the feeling.

"I'm not stopping until you tell me sorry elskan," Bloodhound warned him.

"Then we're going to be here all night aren't we?" He told them and shuddered as another heavy spank landed on his ass, "I don't give up that easily."

"Yet you were so desperate to find yourself a place on my lap," they reminded him.

Elliott rubbed his face into the bedding, it was hard to catch his breath with his face down but he didn't want to turn his head to the side. If he did that then Bloodhound would see just how desperate he was.

"It's been a while," he admitted, "can't blame me for getting excited when those survey beacons have been getting more action from you than I have."

"You are ridiculous," they said flatly.

He almost laughed, "I'm serious, I-"

 _Smack._ Another warning and one that Elliott knew he had to push again soon because he wanted his heart to always race like this.

"Be silent and be still elskan," they warned him, "you can manage that can't you?"

Before he had the chance to answer, that hand came back down hard on his ass. Not even letting him regain his breath before it smacked his thigh heavily.

They gave a small sound at his whimper and said, "oh, I didn't say that you could muffle yourself, keep that pretty mouth open for me won't you? I want to hear how sorry you are."

"I'm not going to say-"

 _Smack. Smack. Smack._ And for each harsh hit, he let out a loud gasp that Bloodhound couldn't miss. He didn't feel like he could tense up or wiggle away from Bloodhound's attention, he could only take whatever they chose to give him.

"Take your time elskan," they said, hushing away his little gasps, "I know that eventually, you'll learn to apologise little one. Until then, I will take my time hearing every little breath and whimper from you."

Elliott stopped holding back and Bloodhound began to pick up their pace. They kept the time between each smack different, constantly letting Elliott guess when their hand would fall next. He stopped arguing, just letting himself fall under their concentration because this was what he had been aiming for since he had made that reckless choice in the games.

"Ah? Are you enjoying this little one?" Bloodhound asked and only then did he realise that he'd been grinding into their lap. "Did you forget that this was meant to be a punishment?"

"N-No," he answered, shaking his head desperately.

They clicked their tongue, "do not think that you can lie to me elskan, not when I can feel how hard you are. Could you get off like this - rubbing your cock on my lap while I spank you?"

Another spank hit his ass and his hips jerked, rubbing against the fabric of their pants.

"P-please," Elliott managed to beg.

Their hand rubbed his sore ass, "I suppose we will not find out, how many times must I remind you that this is a punishment?"

"H-Houndie, please I wanna cum," he mumbled, barely coherent, "I'm sorry or whatever just t-touch me and hurry up already."

His begging was only met with another harsh spank against his cheek and he almost sobbed at the heavy impact of it.

"I don't think that you sound very sorry at all elskan," Bloodhound told him, "I think you're just acting like a little brat who wants to cum."

"F-Fine, I-I'm sorry," he tried again, desperate to appease them.

Another _smack_ as they said, "say it again."

"I'm sorry!"

"No," they said, leaving him with another hit to his thigh, "say it like you mean it elskan, then I might believe you."

He fumbled for the right words but it was hard like this when he was in subspace and just intent on following orders.

"I don't know what you want me to say," Elliott admitted to them with a sob.

They gave an exhale, "then you haven't learned your lesson yet."

He could sense them preparing for another yet but he suddenly yelped, "p-please! I'm sorry, I really am Bloodhound."

"For?"

"I'm sorry for being a brat," he whimpered, still grinding shamelessly against them, "I'm sorry for..."

Bloodhound spanked him again with that heavy glove of theirs as he trailed off.

"You can do it, my smart boy," they praised him, "I know you're so smart, you can tell me why you're sorry can't you?"

That bit of praise allowed him to relax for another moment, letting him focus on what he felt.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you and being reckless," he managed to say between each hitch in his breath.

"Because?" They asked him, as they rubbed over his ass.

"'Cause we could've gotten hurt, I'm sorry."

They spanked him again, softer this time but it was a fire on his ass as it landed on the mess of red marks that Bloodhound had left on him.

"And?"

"And..." He thought, struggling to find the words. "And because I wasn't being your smart boy and I really, really wanna be good for you, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I..."

Elliott flinched at the feeling of their glove on his ass again but it was only a glove smoothing over his ass gently.

"There we go elskan," they said as their other gloved hand petted his hair softly, "that wasn't so hard. I hope that next time you learn from this."

"I will," he mumbled as he caught his breath, "I p-promise Houndie."

"Good," they said simply as they slid him slowly off their lap and let him rest easily on the mattress.

He was expecting them to come sit down by him again but they simply began to set down their gear as if they had all the time in the world.

He swallowed and asked, "um, Houndie?"

Bloodhound turned back to him as they removed their helmet and took his chin into their hand. "What? You thought that you could cum just because you were behaving?" They asked him with a small pout. "This was a punishment elskan, perhaps tomorrow night if you're good."

"But-"

"And if I find you touching yourself before that," they warned him lightly, "then you'll find yourself back on my lap again, is that understood?"

He whined into the bedding but managed to nod, "yes Bloodhound."


	2. Club Exhibitionism - Darksparks

The music in the club was low, although that was barely something that Renee noticed over the rush of blood in her head. She knew that she was meant to be sitting still right now, keeping her hands on her knees while she sat on a pillow and with her head on Natalie's knee.

Natalie's attention wasn't on Renee however. She was sat in their private booth, petting a mindless hand through her sub's hair while she watched the shibari demonstration.

Her hair was let down now, the inky locks gathering around her neck and brushing at the straps of her lace bra. Natalie had chosen her outfit for tonight, thin navy blue lace that showed off much more of her than she was used to. Renee had blushed while she had led her through the club on that tight leash, taking her time to show her off before they found their place in their usual booth.

"I thought you were going to behave tonight dear," Natalie murmured, some of her first words of the night other than the orders she had given her.

Renee groaned around the rubber ball gag that she was wearing. It had been a while since the two had been able to get away together and she could hardly be patient anymore.

Natalie gave a small smile, dropping a hand to brush against a nipple piercing that pressed against the thin lace. Renee knew all to well that if anyone looked towards them, they'd be able to see her rubbings her thighs together and looking at Natalie with those needy eyes. She knew that many of those eyes were on one of the demonstrations but she still could sense a set or two watching her.

She didn't mind, let them know that she belonged to Natalie. However, she didn't care about that now, she only wanted to prove to her dom that she would behave.

"Such a desperate little girl," Natalie once again murmured and Renee hummed.

Renee leaned forward to nuzzle at the dark fabric of her dom's dress on her thigh. She lifted her eyes upwards, hoping that Natalie would give her some mercy.

Her dom smiled and said, "is there something you want?"

She groaned and the felt the drool begin to slip from around the gag. Once again, she nuzzled at her thigh.

"Hm," she considered as she petted through her hair, "you just want an opportunity to be good don't you?"

Renee nodded into her thigh and she almost sobbed when Natalie's hand drifted to release the gag from around her mouth. She took a deep breath as her dom placed the gag into a small toy pouch that she kept in one of the pockets of the booth.

Without a second thought, Renee licked her lips and began to pave a road of wet kisses along her dom's thighs, moving towards her prize.

She felt a hand press at her head, a small signal to pause and she looked up at Natalie.

"I don't think I gave you permission mon ange," Natalie taunted her. "You can be such a desperate little thing."

Renee only whined, unused to speaking with her mouth after it had been filled with a gag for so long.

Natalie smiled, "I suppose you can't help it can you?"

She nodded, just wanting to do anything that would let her exercise the soreness in her jaw.

"I asked you a question," she reminded her. "I'm sure you can answer a simple question can't you?"

She nodded, "yes mistress."

"I think you can do better than that," Natalie said in a short disappointed voice.

Renee swallowed heavily, "please let me taste you."

"Even in front of everyone here?" She asked her. "I have such a shameless little sub."

"Please, I can obedient," she promised her mistress.

Natalie smiled softly, proudly, "I know you can. Why don't you prove it to me now?"

Her mistress spread her legs a bit wider and a moment later she tugged up her dress to let Renee move closer.

She didn't hesitate before her mouth was on Natalie. Almost immediately, she felt a hand tug at her long hair, pulling her closer to feel her warm mouth. Renee started small, little kitten licks at her clit as she focused entirely on only this.

Not anyone else in the club that might have been watching them, just serving her mistress.

She wanted to move her hands upwards so badly. She wanted to rub small circles into her thighs or slide a finger into her to add to the pressure that she knew was mounting in her mistress.

She knew that Natalie was starting to get closer from the way that her thighs had begun to shake around her head. Renee only increased the pressure of her warm tongue, drawing small figure-eights on her clit as she drew small relaxed sounds from Natalie.

Then she heard a small snapping of fingers from around her, however, she didn't pay it any attention, only continuing her movements.

A moment later, she felt the pressure of a hand around her neck, not just tensing or squeezing but instead pushing her back.

Renee leaned back, confused and looked up at her dom.

"That's enough, for now,  _ mon ange _ ," Natalie told her as she brushed her hair back with her hand.

"I don't understand mistress," she murmured, "I thought I was being good."

Her dom cooed at her, "of course you were. You were doing so good for me but I had an idea and I need you to do something for me first. Do you understand?"

She nodded obediently, "yes mistress."

"Good girl," Natalie praised her, "I have such a smart and obedient submissive."

The praise grew warm in her chest and she pressed another kiss to Natalie's thigh in a small response.

"Come here and sit on my lap," she continued to order her.

She blinked, this wasn't something they normally did, "are you sure mistress?"

"I thought that you knew how to obey orders," Natalie mused, "was I wrong?"

"I'm sorry mistress," she apologised, "I'll listen better."

Natalie patted a hand on her lap, "I know you will. Now come here and sit on my lap."

She was slow to move, taking a moment to stretch her legs before Natalie helped manoeuvre her onto her lap and facing away from her. And more importantly, facing her in the direction of the ongoing demonstration and into the view of more people.

Aside from the cluster of private booths that made a semi-circle around the move, there was an empty space in the centre of the club with a few smaller tables where people gathered. In that space, most of the people would be focused on the well-lit demonstration aside from a dark booth on the side where Renee and Natalie sat.

However, Renee knew that they were slowly gathering more and more attention. Now that she was facing the centre of the room, she could see that much more.

A moment later, a woman took a step into their booth and asked, "yes, did you call for a drink?"

Renee recalled the snapping of fingers from a few moments ago. Not a new signal for her to stop but instead a call for one of the club's attendees.

"That would be lovely thank you," Natalie murmured and Renee felt her dom's hand drift down to play with her thin band of lace underwear. "What do you think?"

It took Renee too long to realise that she was asking her the question. It was impossible to answer with Natalie just playing with her like this. She was desperate for her dom to just hurry up and slip her hand further down to touch her. She was barely focused on the attendee in front of her, she didn't care what they saw anymore.

"I-" Renee began to say before she felt another hand slip under the thin band of her bralette and begin to brush a thumb on her pierced nipple. "I'm not sure."

Natalie hummed and kissed her earlobe, "are you feeling a bit faint dear? I think water for you would be very appropriate and I'll take something light."

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"What was that?"

Renee's hands on her lap tensed for a moment and she could feel the full weight of the attendee's eyes on her when she said, "thank you, mistress."

Natalie rewarded her with another kiss on her earlobe, "you're welcome. That will be all thank you."

"I'll be back with your drinks in a moment," the attendee said before she headed back towards the bar.

Even when she left, the movement of her mistress' hands never stopped. She was trying not to squirm too much in her touch to not draw even more attention to herself.

"I think that you're enjoying this more than I expected," she muttered.

Natalie's laugh felt like sunshine by her ear, "is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all," she replied, "it's more than welcomed."

Her dom smiled again and pinched her nipple in her hand, smiling at the shuddering breath that she let out in response.

"I don't think that I could ever tire of these piercings," her mistress murmured. "Lift up your arms now."

Renee didn't think before she obeyed, her mind had narrowed down to focus on being good and obedient. Her mistress tugged up the bralette and pulled it over her shoulders and arms until it was her top half was naked.

"There," Natalie said satisfied, "that looks so much better don't you think?"

She nodded, "yes, thank you mistress."

This time when Natalie pinched her nipple, she jolted in her spot, her arms raising up from her thighs for just a moment.

Natalie's hands both paused, "you weren't trying to cover yourself were you?"

"No mistress of course not," she promised desperately, she needed her to touch her again.

"I'm not sure about that," she considered. "I think you were trying to keep yourself covered from myself and all the nice people here."

She shook her head wildly, "no mistress, I was only surprised."

"That's good," her mistress murmured and started to move her hands once more. "You look so perfect being shown off like this and I know that you want to be a good submissive."

"Yes, mistress."

That hand was teasing her piercing again and she knew that by the end of the night both of her nipples would be red and sore. Everyone would see them too, judging by the growing attention that they'd been gathering.

"Yes you like being shown off or yes you want to submit?" Natalie asked her.

"I-"

The attendee returned with a glass of champagne and a bottle of water that she poured in a tall glass. "Your drinks as requested," she said as a simple greeting.

Natalie smiled widely as her hand slipped beneath her underwear and began to drag through her wetness.

Even then she kept that smile when she simply said, "thank you so much."

"Please let me know if you need any more drinks during the night," the attendee told them.

Renee kept her eyes down at her lap, trying to make eye contact with the attendee. However, the result of which meant that she could see Natalie's hand in her underwear that was beginning to tease her clit.

" _ Mon ange, _ " Natalie said, "I think you forgot to say thank you."

"I'm sorry mistress."

She began to draw circles on her clit when she suggested, "well you can still say thank you right now can't you?"

Renee couldn't focus on the figure in front of her right now. All she cared about was the feeling of her mistress rubbing her clit, making her feel so perfect.

She tried to not stuttered as she made eye contact with the attendee, "thank you."

The pressure on her clit only increased as Natalie pressed, "for?"

"Thank you for serving us drinks," Renee said too quickly, only fumbling more when a finger slipped down to press inside her.

"You're welcome," the attendee said and Renee was well aware that she was soaking in the vision before her when she turned to Natalie. "If I may say so, you have such a polite submissive, I can see that you've put a lot of effort into training her."

_ Training her _ . The thought made Renee's heart race and she ground into the pressure she was feeling.  _ Training her.  _ Like she was a pet and the collar around her neck suddenly felt both heavier and more comfortable all at once.

"Thank you!" Natalie exclaimed. "It is nice to have your hobbies appreciated."

The attendee gave another nod before she left them and with her gone, Renee began to grind into her mistress' fingers harder.

"You almost forgot your manners there," Natalie told her. "I'd hate to have to punish you here in front of all these people."

She nodded and almost sobbed when the movements of her Natalie's fingers almost stopped. She mumbled quickly, "yes mistress."

"Unless that's what you want," her mistress whispered.

Renee shuddered when her dom's wet fingers drew back and tugged at the band of her underwear downwards.

"Mistress everyone will see," she warned quietly.

See how wet she was with her pussy on display in front of everyone like this. With her mistress playing with her after she'd been so needy all night. They'd see how ready she was to get on her knees and go pliant for her mistress.

"I know," Natalie told her, "and they will know that you're all mine."

So Renee raised her hips slightly so that Natalie could drag her panties down and she kicked them off herself as they fell down to her ankles.

Her mistress smiled, pressing a sucking a few marks down her neck to watch her squirm before she asked, "good girl, what toy would like tonight?"

"The bullet vibrator please mistress."

"Your favourite hm?" Natalie wondered. "Just as a treat tonight I think."

Renee spread her legs wider, anyone who looked over at them would be able to see them plainly. She noticed the hungry eyes, even taking a split second to meet each one that watched the two of them. She knew they were wondering what it would be like if they had her or maybe they wondered what it would be like to be in her position.

She jolted when she felt the bullet vibrator at her clit, drawing small circles that Renee rolled her hips into.

"I think you're enjoying this a bit too much," Natalie said.

Renee could only whimper, "thank you, thank you."

"Would you like me to ruin you in front of these people?"

Mistress was going to make her cum in front of all these people and Renee wanted it so badly. She wanted Natalie to leave her panting and breathless in front of them.

"I don't have an answer darling," Natalie told her and the bullet vibrator paused on her clit.

"Please!" She begged immediately.

She was drawing even more attention and she couldn't care about that, not when she was so close. Not when she'd been so good all night.

"So feisty," mistress commented, "you're getting so loud too. I think you're drawing all the attention away from the main demonstration."

"I'm so close can I cum mistress?" Surely she deserved it. Surely she'd been obedient and good like Natalie taught her to be.

She felt mistress' teeth at her neck, "go ahead, cum here in front of everyone. Let every see your pretty face-"

"Thank you-" the rest of the words disappeared when she came. Nothing mattered and she knew she was loud and every time her eyes fluttered she could see people. Not just looking at her, smirking, cooing and whispering comments to other clubgoers.

"Thank you, mistress," she repeated over and over again. "Thank you, thank you."

Natalie pressed kisses to the back of her neck as she regained her breath, her mistress seemingly amused by how pent up she was.

Renee leaned back to keep as close to her as she could as she began to shut her legs from the crowd and pull back on her underwear.

"Ah," Natalie interrupted, "what do you think you're doing?"

"I-"

"The demonstration isn't over yet and I'd like to stay a bit longer," she told her submissive. "I think you can sit just like that for now."

Renee let her mistress once again pry open her legs, not touching her this time, just showing her off and keeping her on display. She felt so wet and messy from her orgasm and it was starting to dawn on her that she had a long night ahead.


	3. Lingerie - Mirage/Crypto/Wraith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real quick - Crypto's trans here and uses cock/dick/hole so just letting ya know.

"Did you buy this a size too small on purpose?" Elliott asked, thumbing a finger along the inside of the lace band.

Renee had a small smile on her face, "looks good doesn't it?"

Elliott was certainly inclined to agree. He didn't think Tae Joon would really care about this sort of thing but the man apparently had better taste than he'd let on. The white lace lingerie set fit quite well on him, if not a little tight, though he wondered if maybe that was Tae Joon's goal.

The lace felt a bit sensitive when he moved too much, always pulling tightly across his nipples or his cock as he started to get comfortable on the bed.

"Hurry up and lie down," Tae Joon told him.

Elliott frowned at that, he was hoping that the other man buying him lingerie was at least a sign of him starting to open up a bit more. However, he seemed completely unfazed by the display before him.

"For once you don't have to rush," Renee said with a  click of her tongue, "besides, doesn't he look beautiful?"

He couldn't help but preen at that slightly, despite what he'd expected, Renee was always quick to give praise.

Tae Joon just murmured, "he looks like he always does."

Weeks ago, he might have been frustrated by that. Now, he'd seen enough from Tae Joon to know when he was just being stubbornly shy. Even if he looked mostly unfazed, Elliott still noticed the faint redness on his cheeks.

"Don't be shy," Elliott said, "c'mon, unwrap your present already."

Renee didn't need any more of an invitation than that. She inched up closer to him on the bed, starting with kisses further up his neck until she reached his mouth.

Elliott closed his eyes, falling further and further into the kiss before he startled into a stop. The next thing he knew, Tae Joon was sitting next to him, a hand gently groping his crotch as he watched him keenly.

Her lips broke away from his just for her to ask Tae Joon, "do you want to finger him tonight or should I?"

"Sh-Shit," Elliott whined, trying to hump the man's hand.

"Look at him he's already leaking," she continued to say before turning to Elliott, "you don't want to ruin the pretty panties Tae Joon got for you, do you?"

He tried his best keep still, "n-no."

Like this, split between the two of them, he wasn't sure exactly sure where to keep his eyes when the intensity of both of them was so strong.

Renee looked doubtful, "but you're humping his hand like you want to."

"I-"

"What do you think?" She asked Tae Joon. "Make him cum in his panties right now or hold him off?"

Elliott's eyes flicked up to his desperately.

Tae Joon held off for a moment before he asked, "what do you want Elliott?"

"Y-You kind of did a number on my ass last night," he tried to say as easily as he could, "maybe I can have a break from that?"

Renee cupped his cheek and murmured, "you don't want to be used tonight?"

"No! No I do!" He quickly confirmed, he definitely wasn't ruining this opportunity when he had gotten all dressed up.

"But you want us to go easy on you?" Tae Joon asked to confirm.

He gave a quick nod, "yeah, b-but also not too easy, hah, don't want this to get boring."

He thought that he saw the other man smile for just a moment but before he could focus, that pressure was back on his crotch, pushing him back down.

"Lay down Witt," Renee ordered him.

He gave a small laugh, trying to gain back some control. "So," he began to say with a smile, "what can I do for you two tonight?"

Unimpressed, Tae Joon began to position himself so that he was straddled above his face.

"You can use that mouth for something better than talking," Tae Joon told him flatly.

Elliott wasn't going to argue with him when he loved the way that Tae Joon's thighs framed his face perfectly. He wasn't quite as sensitive as Renee was but it made it even more rewarding to eat him out and slowly see him melt that way.

His mouth immediately went to lap at Tae Joon's cock, fitting it comfortably in his mouth as he sucked softly and slowly in the way that Tae Joon loved. He wished that he could fit a finger or two inside his hole but the hacker's hands were fit firmly over his wrists, pinning him down.

He became so absorbed in the motions, that he almost didn't consider that Renee might be planning something.

Elliott's breath immediately hitched as he felt her hand begin to slip his cock out of the lingerie. He almost couldn't move his mouth as he waited in anticipation, however, he didn't have to wait long before he felt her warm cunt at the tip of his cock.

"Don't worry," Renee murmured, "I promise that I won't tease you too much."

He tried to focus on Tae Joon entirely but it was almost impossible with Renee sinking down onto him slowly. He pulled his mouth away from his cock for a moment, instead, starting to draw small circles with his tongue around his dick.

Renee didn't waste any time before she started to ride him fully. The lace from the lingerie felt impossibly intense as the edges rubbed against his balls.

He felt a tight hand dig into his hair as Tae Joon ground down onto his face. The action was enough to pull him back into focus, sucking at his dick but every time he tried to find a rhythm, he fell apart at Renee's actions.

"C-Can," Tae Joon broke off with a frustrated groan, "can you stop riding him so well? He can't focus."

"Did you hear that Elliott?" She purred as she clenched hard around his cock. "Tae Joon chooses when you get to cum tonight, so I wouldn't want to disappoint him."

He loved hearing from them, even when he was being scolded. He kept doing his best to fuck Tae Joon with his tongue but every time Renee clenched around him just too perfectly, he found himself breaking off to moan.

Renee was starting to get louder and judging by those hiccupping moans she was making, she had to be close. He tried to think about anything but the way Tae Joon and Renee sounded but it was impossible.

Elliott almost completely broke when he felt Renee cum on his cock. He couldn't see her but he wondered just how her face looked, opened in a silent moan as she rubbed her clit desperately.

Tae Joon lifted his hips to adjust and Elliott couldn't help but beg, "p-please!"

"I haven't even cum yet," Tae Joon said dryly.

Elliott nodded pathetically, "I know, I know, I know, but I can't hold it anymore!"

"You can cum," he told him, " _ after _ I've cum."

Elliott groaned in frustration but he was determined to focus on Tae Joon entirely now. His cock felt sore and he had been so close to cumming but at least with Renee no longer focusing on him, he could eat him out properly.

Just as he had begun to find a rhythm, he suddenly felt Renee's hands beginning to fondle his balls through the lace underwear where she tucked his cock back into.

He whimpered around Tae Joon's cock and felt his thighs shake at how the vibrations reverberated through his dick.

Elliott was almost completely caught off guard when he came from Renee's hands rubbing at him through his underwear. He leaned away from Tae Joon, moaning as he rode out his orgasm. It felt overly messy when his cum was trapped in his panties with him but he had to admit that he loved that sensation.

"Sorry," he mumbled pathetically, "I-I couldn't help it."

Renee's voice hummed through the air, "look at the mess you made Elliott. You ruined the lingerie Tae Joon bought you and you didn't even make him cum first."

Elliott desperately leaned back up to continue to eat Tae Joon out but instead, the other man swung his legs off his neck.

"Renee," Tae Joon said, "finish me off."

"No!" Elliott interrupted him. "No, please I can do it! I-I couldn't concentrate before with Rene but I'm all on you now a-and I was too pent up."

Tae Joon looked down at him, taking in the sight of his desperate eyes and the mess he had made in the lingerie he had bought him. He gave only a small sigh before he once again straddled Elliott's face.

This time, Elliott's mouth felt completely different for Tae Joon. That concentration of his was so perfect and he looked so beautiful with his eyebrows drawn together all for Tae Joon.

"There's that perfect mouth of yours," Tae Joon hummed a moan.

The texture of Elliott's beard on him felt so utterly perfect as he moved against him. Elliott loved the way that he slowly became undone, starting with soft moans before he started to grind harder down onto his face.

"I know it was too hard for you to handle Renee," he admitted as his hand gripped his curls tightly, "but you're being such a good boy now."

"He gets so obedient doesn't he?" Renee said softly.

Elliott felt the grip on his curls tighten even further and he kept his rhythm as Tae Joon started to get closer and closer.

"I'll buy as many pairs of lingerie as you need," Tae Joon bit out with a groan. "Whenever one of us finds you during a game, we'll pull you aside away from the cameras and right there we'll-"

Tae Joon broke off with a moan and Elliott's eyes flickered open. He eagerly watched Renee draw the other man into a messy kiss and he could only imagine how dizzy Tae Joon must have been feeling right now.

When Tae Joon came on his face, he groaned loudly in Renee's mouth before he ground down hard onto Elliott's face. Elliott loved the way his wetness made him look like a mess as it dripped throughout his beard, it was always so satisfying to see how wet he got in the heat of the moment.

Elliott felt those warms thighs lift off his neck and he gave a long inhale as he stretched his jaw out.

"Did I do good?" He mumbled out the question, rolling his head into Renee's lap.

"Course you did handsome," she affirmed, "what do you want now? Or are you too tired out?"

Elliott looked between the two of them. "Well maybe we can r-really break in these panties," he suggested, "make the most of them, since they're already wrecked."

Tae Joon gave of those rare smiles, "sometimes you have the best ideas, Witt."


	4. Praise Kink - Gibto

If Makoa didn't know any better, he'd almost think that Crypto thought sex was a chore. He had been a bit confused ever since Crypto had started dragging him back to his apartment after games. The other legend never said much during or after sex and Makoa hadn't been given much of an indication from him that he was even having that great of a time.  
  
The only indication Makoa ever got was when Crypto would finally start to relax as he got close. When he would notice that the smaller man was biting the pillow beneath him or had a hand over his face to hide his expression.  
  
Makoa had tried to pull that hand away once but he had just batted his hand away and clenched out his cock until Makoa had set his hands back onto his hips.  
  
He wanted to ask questions but he didn't, there was a worry that if he asked anything then this would all stop. He just hoped that he wasn't making a mistake by keeping those thoughts silent.  
  
"Faster," Crypto mumbled into the pillow, only just loud enough for Makoa to hear.  
  
Tonight he was above Crypto, starting with slow thrusts like he always does. He was hardly fragile but Makoa was still careful not to hurt him. He always took a moment to warm up, slowly acclimating to the drawn-out thrusts while his hands gripped onto the pillow.  
  
"Don't worry," Makoa told him, resisting the urge to pet a hand through that hair of his, "I know what you want."  
  
He only groaned in response, mumbling something that he couldn't quite catch.  
  
Crypto didn't exactly mind kissing but Makoa had noticed that he always treated it like something to get past before sex. It was the same with foreplay, he treated it like something to get over with than a necessity. He was always quick to climb on top of Makoa just as his body had started to get used to the stretch of his fingers.  
  
Makoa wanted to say more than just the brief phrases that pass between them. He wanted to talk more but he didn't want to scare him off. The hacker always faced away during sex, on his back or even when he was riding him.  
  
But he couldn't help but wonder if it was different. If Crypto didn't mind him kissing down his neck and to his chest while his fingers stretched him open. He'd love to massage him, to see his blissed-out face while he worked the knots out of his back.  
  
He leaned down a bit further on the next thrust until he could press his chest to Crypto's back. It was the most contact he was normally allowed and he was only able to get so close because knew how much Crypto loved the angle.  
  
Crypto hadn't reached for his dick yet but Makoa knew that he was starting to get closer. He was less aware of the small breathy noises that were escaping him now and Makoa loved when he wasn't hiding those sounds anymore. He wanted to kiss his neck but he knew he wasn't allowed to leave marks so he leaned further up, pressing soft kisses against the metal plating-  
  
"Don't."  
  
Crypto's voice came out much colder, harder than Makoa was expecting it to be.  
  
Makoa immediately pulled away already asking, "are you-"  
  
"Just keep going," he told him, "it doesn't matter."  
  
He pulled out of him slowly, careful not to startle him any more than he already seemed to while his thumb rubbed circles into his hip.  
  
"You don't have to," Crypto grumbled out a frustrated groan, "it's fine, I'm ready."  
  
"Hold on, not too fast now," he said, "you gotta let me know what happened."  
  
He only grit his teeth and said, "it's...Don't touch the plating."  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"No, just...You don't need to act so nice."  
  
Makoa frowned, "nice? About the plating? Asking if it hurts if I touch you seems more like the least I could do."  
  
Crypto rolled over, "it's metal, it doesn't hurt, it's just unpleasant."  
  
"To have on?"  
  
"No, for you."  
  
He might have laughed if not for the look on his face, "it's not hurting me."  
  
Crypto's eyes were looking away when he said, "I mean to look at."  
  
He looked over his skin, eyeing the metallic plating that covered his jaw and down his neck. He'd noticed similar plating over his fingers before but he'd never thought that much of them.  
  
"You think it looks..." Makoa tried to find the word. "Bad?"  
  
"I already told you that you don't have to act nice," he said, lip curling in disgust.  
  
He shook his head, "ha, I'm not the acting sort, besides I wouldn't need to act. I don't think I've seen anyone with body mods like this before, they're definitely striking, not at all bad."  
  
"You-"  
  
Makoa slowly lifted a hand to Crypto's neck, he froze but his hand still moved to thumb along the pattern of plating on his neck. Beneath him, Crypto shivered but didn't move more than that.  
  
"You don't like them?"  
  
"They're mods," Crypto said flatly.  
  
He focused on the feeling of it, "the plating here's softer than I thought it would be."  
  
"Are you-"  
  
Makoa didn't think about the consequences, his head dipped down to his neck, gently kissing and then sucking along his neck.  
  
He heard a strangled noise from Crypto and he tipped his head up, "does that hurt?"  
  
"No, it's good," he said softly.  
  
He hid his smile into his neck as he dipped back down to lay more marks. He wanted to savour this so badly, especially when Crypto never normally let him get this close. It was so much easier to hear the breathy sounds he made when they weren't muffled by a pillow.  
  
"Wait," he said, tugging at his hair.  
  
He looked back up, "you alright?"  
  
"It's nice but," he said it quickly like he was embarrassed, "I can't feel that as much there anymore, it's good but...A bit further down."  
  
Makoa gave him a quick kiss on one of the little pieces of plating by his eye before he inched back down to his chest.   
  
"Here?" He asked as his hand was already thumbing across his chest.  
  
Crypto nodded slowly, "mhm."  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked and he couldn't help but tease a touch.  
  
He thought for a moment that this was it, that Crypto was going to push him back, push him away like he always did.  
  
Instead, he swallowed and said quietly, "please."  
  
Makoa slipped his knee between Crypto's legs, giving him something to rub up against while he paid attention to his chest instead. He drifted slowly down his neck until he could mouth at this chest.  
  
He'd barely set his hands on his hips before he heard that muffled sound that he was all too familiar with again.  
  
His eyes flashed back upwards, taking a quick look at the sight of Crypto with his mouth biting onto his hand.  
  
Makoa gently pulled the hand from his mouth, "there you go, no reason to go hurting yourself."  
  
Crypto squirmed beneath him, trying to grind against his thigh, "Makoa..."  
  
"What do you need beautiful?" He asked as he pressed a small kiss onto the body mods on his fingers.  
  
"Please fuck me again," he murmured, that same embarrassed tone still there but muddled with something else.  
  
He smiled leaning back a bit to pull his legs around him but instead, Crypto was already moving to roll over.  
  
"Ah?" He hummed. "What are you doing sweetheart? You don't need to turn over."  
  
He saw Crypto visibly swallow, "I-"  
  
"Can you let me see that beautiful face of yours while I fuck you?" He asked, gently pulling him into place.  
  
Crypto nodded and even though Makoa dearly wanted to kiss the blush on his face, he kept his focus. Slowly, he slipped a thumb inside him, pulling at his rim to make sure that he was still ready from earlier.  
  
"There you go," Makoa said as softly as he could, "takes a little bit to get you going but once you're ready you always open up real sweetly don't you?"  
  
He swallowed up the deep groan that Crypto made as he pressed his cock back into him. He really did look beautiful like this, eyes half-lidded, his body relaxed and pliant as his legs wrapped tight around Makoa.  
  
Crypto dug the heel of his foot into Makoa's back as he breathed, "harder, I can't wait."  
  
"A little bit more patience," he told him, "I know you like to rush but you're allowed to savour this."  
  
It was easy to fuck him right when he was like this, when Makoa could easily pull Crypto's body back onto his cock. He wasn't covering up those little sounds he made anymore, fully letting Makoa enjoy every little gasp he made when his cock pressed into him just right.  
  
"Thank - Thank you Makoa," he groaned.  
  
"I couldn't wait to get you underneath me tonight," he admitted, "love seeing that serious face of yours disappear when you get all worked up."  
  
At another rougher thrust, Crypto's hands spasmed in the sheets and Makoa helped him up enough that his hands could dig into his back. He couldn't take the deeper thrusts that he wanted to with Crypto's legs tight around his waist but that contact was worth it.  
  
"Makoa n-need you to touch me," he mewled.  
  
His hand drifted down to Crypto's cock, not quite stroking it yet, "here?"  
  
"Yes!" He shouted.  
  
He couldn't help but tease him, "you want me to stroke your pretty dick?"  
  
"Yes! I said yes!"  
  
"You just need to ask for it beautiful," he told him, keeping his grip tight on his cock.  
  
His nails dug into Makoa's back and for a moment Makoa wondered if he had pressed too far but Crypto mumbled, "pl-please stroke my pretty dick."  
  
He didn't make him wait for any longer, he began to quickly meet the pace of his thrusts as he stroked his cock. Crypto only got louder, letting out louder and louder groans between mumbled phrases of Korean that he desperately wanted to understand.  
  
Crypto's back seized forward as he came into Makoa's hand, desperately moaning and trying to ride out the feeling. Makoa let him, roughly fucking him the way that Crypto liked while his calloused hand continued to stroke him.  
  
"Fuck sorry," Crypto groaned, a hand covering his face.  
  
Makoa slowed his thrusts just slightly, "it's really not much of a mess to clean up."  
  
He kept his thrusts slow to draw this out for as long as he could. He knew if he sped up again that he'd cum too son but not yet, he just needed to feel Crypto right now.  
  
Crypto shook his head, "no, I mean - for being so quick when you haven't..."  
  
"Huh?" He said with a small smile. "It's not a problem, you can give me another one can't you?"  
  
"Fuck," he moaned out as Makoa's thrusts began again.  
  
Makoa pet a hand through Crypto's short hair and said, "don't worry beautiful, I know just how much you need this."


	5. Camboy - Mirage

"Is the camera working?" Elliott wondered aloud as he shifted back onto his bed. "Ah...Yup, chat's up now. Alright everyone, I know it's been a while but I'm glad to be back here!"  
  
Elliott watched the chatroom come to life eagerly, messages already showing up.  
  
LightningMcKing: Finally  
HoleInYourHeart: I knew you'd be back  
  
"And I'm just as happy to see you regulars back," he said, "don't worry, I know you hate waiting."  
  
As the chatroom began to fill up with both new and old watchers, Elliott started to strip off his clothes. He slowly dragged off his shirt, letting the viewers eye his warm stomach. The pants came off next, he was already half-hard at the attention that he had received and he was eager to get rid of those pants.  
  
Normally, he'd spend a longer time stripping but tonight he had something special in mind.  
  
"You guys kept talking about challenges last time," he said, "so I thought I'd look into it a bit."  
  
The chat continued filling, viewers already beginning to guess what he was planning and sending in their own requests.  
  
"I kinda hate it," he started to say, "but I know how much you all love to keep me on edge. So, let's start strong, each time the tip jar hits a hundred bucks, I'll edge myself once."  
  
He did hate edging himself but his viewers loved it. He knew the price was fairly high but it hopefully meant that he'd only have to edge himself two or three times tonight.  
  
PinkDream: Aw, I can't wait to see him squirm  
GotchaBack: Don't be too mean to him  
EyesOnYou: But that's what makes it fun  
  
When he finished picking up something from behind the laptop, he saw that the tip jar had already hit seventy dollars.  
  
"Hold on!" Elliott warned them. "At least let me get ready first. I got a gift from one of my favourite regulars that I've been meaning to try out."  
  
RuneTracker: Thank you.  
  
He gave a small laugh, "I should be the one thank you. I, uh, haven't tried any toys shaped like this before but I thought, now or never right?"  
  
Elliott took a minute to show off the red dildo to the audience, letting them view the shape that started not very thick at the top but eventually grew into a ridged thick base.  
  
SheWolf: He's going to be gaping by end of this  
  
He liked prepping before the show started so it wasn't too difficult to stretch himself out to two fingers quickly.  
  
"The g-good thing about this one is that it's not too thick at the top," he tried to explain, "s-so I can keep working myself onto it while I edge myself."  
  
Part of him knew that it was a good idea to stretch more but he was eager to try out the new toy that he'd been gifted.  
  
He managed to fit the tip of the dildo into his ass, any more than that and it started to burn with the stretch.  
  
"I can only f-fit the head right now," he told them, "b-but I'll keep working on it."  
  
He had been so engrossed in the discussions in the chat, the compliments and the awe of how beautiful he looked, that he hadn't looked at the jar yet. It sat at one hundred and sixty, much higher than he expected when he'd hardly done anything tonight.  
  
Elliott's hand drifted down his cock, beginning to slowly stroke it. It felt dearly sensitive, already twitching in his grip as he slowly ground down onto the dildo.  
  
He was so sensitive, his cock had ached painfully when he had prepared himself before the show and it was begging to be touched now. He was surprised by how quickly he reached the edge, quickly pulling his hand off of his cock just as he thought he might cum.  
  
His hole clenched tightly around the dildo in response and he mumbled, "y-you're all in for a show tonight. G-Guess that's one edge so far."  
  
BitsNParts: Look at his face. He looks so cute and dumb when he's getting fucked.  
LightningMcKing: Don't worry, I'll pay for the next one  
  
A second later, Elliott's eyes widened at the tip jar count, already at two hundred and fifty.  
  
"Th-Thanks for the donation," he told the chat, "I-"  
  
His hand went back down to stroke himself and he broke off into a long groan at the contact. He was desperately humping down on the dildo, he still wasn't far enough down that it would touch his prostate but he was desperate to reach there.  
  
He gave a groan of frustration, "I think it's b-bigger than I thought."  
  
RuneTracker: You look so beautiful  
PinkDream: He's blushing, that's so cute <3  
  
It was easy to reach that peak again, he whined as he had to let go of his cock as soon as he got too close. He could almost feel those stars starting to appear behind his eyes and he wanted nothing more than to touch himself again.  
  
GotchaBack: Two down, one to go  
  
Elliott blinked at the comment in confusion, he looked back at the tip jar and saw that it had just reached three hundred and ten. Another edge to go.  
  
"Y-You all really missed me huh?" He tried to joke but his voice sounded frail.  
  
He painfully needed to be touched and his cock almost came as he gave it a stroke. He had to pull his hand away, letting him catch his breath before he started to properly touch it again.  
  
He almost sobbed when he finally felt the dildo pressed against his prostate as he began to take more of it easier. His thighs were shaking around it painfully, wanting him to bottom out and sit on it.  
  
"Ah fuck," he swore, "it's so big. It came with a cum tube too...Once I'm finished, I'll make it come in me, show you all the mess.  
  
ThunderThighs: I owe you one @RuneTracker  
  
He pulled away his hand once again as he got close to cumming, this time he also had to pull off of the dildo. He knew that he could cum just from riding it and so did his eager audience.  
  
EyesOnYou: Do you think he can even make it to five?"  
  
Five? What were they talking about?  
  
Elliott's mouth dropped when he saw the tip jar which had just hit five hundred and twenty-five dollars.  
  
"F-Five?" He repeatedly blankly. "I-I think that's the most I've been tipped on stream."  
  
Reluctantly, he gave a few slow strokes to his cock as he lowered down onto it at the same time. It was overwhelmingly large as he rocked down on it, pushing down further than he had gone last time.  
  
This edge came to him quicker than the last two and his hand struck into the bed with a tight grip to stop him from touching himself. Elliott felt so pitiful in front of his audience, he was desperate to cum and show himself off to his audience. His eyes had started to prick with tears but he was still determined to hold out.  
  
"Ah fuck," he moaned, "p-please stop d-donating, I don't think I can handle it anymore."  
  
The amount seemed to pause on five hundred and seventy for a few moments as he caught his breath. He'd edged himself four times now and he wasn't sure if he could survive the fifth.  
  
His cock was red with frustration from being edged over and over again and it felt like pure torture. Still, he had to be obedient, had to do what they wanted, had to show how much of a good boy he could be.  
  
Elliott was so caught up in that trail of thought that his orgasm took him by surprise. He sobbed in frustration as he came, his hand still stroking him off as he ground down on the dildo, finally reaching the base.  
  
He felt so stupidly full and pathetic in front of his audience, not even able to hold on to five edges.  
  
"Sorry," he apologised with a sob from the overstimulation, "i-it was an accident and I couldn't..."  
  
He tried to pull himself off of the dildo but the stretched base made him moan as it pressed pleasantly against his walls. He ended up collapsing back onto it, feeling the tip press into his prostate as his audience watched him.  
  
SheWolf: You're not done yet handsome, you've only done four edges.  
  
"You want me to keep going?" He asked surprised. "I don't know if I can..."  
  
As he caught his breath, more and more positive responses came in from the chat. They didn't seem too upset that he had cum, in fact, they wanted to see how he'd look still stroking himself in overstimulation.  
  
Normally, he'd need a much longer break but his viewers were so eager that his hand started to slowly stroke his cock again.  
  
GotchaBack: How does it feel  
  
"R-Really sore," Elliott answered the comment, "I have to go slow o-or it'll hurt too much. My cock's so sensitive, fuck."  
  
His hole had felt gaping, desperate to be filled since he had pulled himself off of it. Slowly, he began to drop back down onto it, letting the stretch pull his focus off from the pain of his overstimulated cock.  
  
"A-And my ass too," he admitted, "the toy's so big b-but I wish I had it on a machine so it could fuck me. Wanna feel someone fuck me. Wish one of you were here to do it."  
  
As much as he tried to avoid the dildo from pummelling his prostate, it seemed to be shaped to drive him crazy as it stretched him full. At least the burn took his mind off his cock as he started to stroke it quickly until the overstimulation didn't bother him so much.  
  
He also came again by surprise but he managed to pull his hand off just in time. He couldn't help but let his hips stutter in the air in frustration.  
  
BitsNParts: Did he almost just cum again?  
  
"I-I just have to do one more," he said, "just one more, just one more..."  
  
PinkDream: Such a good boy  
  
"Y-Yeah," Elliott agreed easily, "I'm a good boy. D-Didn't think I would cum twice but I love it when you all watch me."  
  
The sixth edge hurt painfully but he was determined to get it over with now. He knew he could cum again and now he was determined to reach that high once again.  
  
He whimpered as he had to take his hand off of his cock one last time as he edged himself again. Tears were falling down his face and he looked like an awful mess but he was ready to finally cum again.  
  
Elliott's other shaking hand took the cum tube into his hand as he held it in frustration.  
  
"Fuck," he moaned as he fully bottomed out on the dildo, "finally, I'm gonna make it mess me up when I cum. M-Make me a m-mess for all you to watch."  
  
The second he came the cum began to squeeze into him and he almost could imagine it was someone. A faceless viewer, using him and fucking him for everyone to see like he was just a toy to be used.  
  
He felt dizzy with the synthetic cum in him and he could hardly touch his cock from the overstimulation. He only fondled his balls gently, still desperate to get as much sensation from his orgasm as he could.  
  
Betrayer48: Show us  
  
Remembering what he had promised earlier, he shifted onto four legs and turned away from the camera. His ass clenched around the dildo as he slowly pulled it out, letting his viewers watch his gaping hole as cum slipped down from it.  
  
When the dildo dropped to his side, his hands gripped his cheeks and spread them apart, showing off to the viewers. He couldn't see what they were typing but he felt overly satisfied with his display tonight.  
  
"Thank you for making me cum everybody," he said with a lazy grin as he faced the camera once more. "I'll be back on here Friday night, until then, please keep thinking about me."


	6. Sex Toys Under Clothing - Rampaline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick heads up - Lifeline is trans here and uses cock/dick for her bits.

At first, Ramya had entirely ignored Ajay Che, she'd thought that the other woman couldn't quite relax or take a proper joke. She didn't expect that Ajay would have one hell of a sense of humour.

"Okay, okay, so do you think I should go with the yellow one or the caramel one?" Elliott asked.

The last person Ramya wanted to deal with when she had a toy in her pants was Elliot Witt. The bar wasn't opened, she could be thankful for that because otherwise, she was sure that someone would notice that something was wrong with her.

Ajay had fitted in the rabbit-style toy as they had left her apartment earlier, making sure that it stayed on the lowest level but even then it was still torture. The part of the toy inside her was pressed heavily against her g-spot and the outside part was maddeningly humming against her clit.

It had been a struggle to reach Witt's bar, every step had jolted the toy inside her and the blush on her face felt too heavy. Surely, someone had noticed the way that her thighs shook or how she was struggling not to bite her lip every time Ajay changed the vibration pattern. Maybe even Witt had noticed.

"I..." Ramya said but had to swallow for a moment. "I don't care Witt."

"C'mon," he whined and showed her each pair of socks on his phone again, "this is important, yellow or caramel?"

Her eyes slid to the right, looking towards Ajay in one of the corner booths who was talking to Octane completely naturally. Ramya wasn't sure how she managed to seem so at ease when she knew how much Ramya was struggling just by the bar.

She squinted at the phone, "they look the same to me."

"No they're not," he huffed, "s-sar-sir-serius-ugh just look closer."

Ramya leaned forward in her chair and when she did, she could feel the toy shift inside her and she had to bite her lip to swallow a moan. She had to force herself to concentrate on the phone even though it seemed impossible with the vibrations rocking through her body.

"Looks the same to me," she mumbled.

"This one's yellow and cotton," Elliott explained as if it was obvious, "and this one's caramel and silk."

She sighed, taking a moment to breathe, "why would you even want silk socks?"

He broke off into a long rambling explanation of socks with different fabrics but Ramya had already zoned out. She had to force herself not to gasp when she felt the vibration pattern change and her hands gripped tighter onto her thighs. She didn't want to be here right now, she wanted to pull Ajay away and grind onto her until they both came sobbing.

"-So I thought, 'why not get both?'" He finished explaining. "But they're a hundred credits a pair so-"

"Wraith would kill you," she finished the sentence for him.

He gave a small laugh, "yup, so which one?"

Ramya adjusted her position on the chair and once against she felt the toy press deeper into her. She could feel just how wet she was and she was sure that her underwear was soaked through by now. It felt stuck to her thighs every time she moved and she couldn't help but dread to wonder if it would leave a wet spot on her pants if she stood up.

"Why even get a hundred credit pair of socks?" She asked hoarsely.

"Yeah but if it's just one pair then she'll only kinda kill me, not full kill me," Elliott told her.

Ramya knew that Ajay must have been watching her but she couldn't do anything with Elliott watching. Still, she couldn't help but rocking her hips just gently back and forth, weakly grinding herself down against the barstool while trying to keep her upper body as still as possible.

She managed to bite out, "if she comes to 'kinda' kill you then I won't get in her way."

"Gee thanks for the help Parekh."

"You're welcome," she tried to say as sarcastically as she could but it came out breathy instead.

Elliott shook his head, "maybe I should just pay for air conditioning instead this month."

The vibrations inside her turned up another notch and she almost hit her hand against the table in frustration. She knew that Ajay was having her fun with the remote but she was all too impatient and embarrassed to enjoy it. Still, she knew their deal, the longer she held out, the better her reward would be.

"It's not that hot," she grumbled, "don't go crying because you can't handle some sweat."

He frowned and asked, "not hot? You're already red in the face from the heat."

"As if," she snapped but the vibrations only increased and she had to bite her tongue from saying anything else.

"You're not sick are you?" He asked. "You better not be dragging some space cold all over my bar."

The vibrations slowed down and instead of sobbing in frustration she snapped at him, "I'm not sick!"

He looked at her strangely, "sheesh don't yell at me. I just don't wanna clean up your barf from the floor."

"I'm fine," she said, gritting her teeth, "get the yellow socks. Silk ones sound stupid."

"Knew it."

It was starting to become too much to handle and Ramya could almost feel tears pricking from her eyes from the constant stimulation without relief. She almost sobbed when she suddenly felt Ajay's hand on her shoulder.

"Drinking anything nice?" Ajay asked simply.

With her hand gripping the wood of the bar she mumbled, "it's Witt's place, what do you think?"

"Hey!" Elliott protested. "Or maybe thanks? Wait what way did you mean that in-"

"You've at least got water don't ya?" Ajay interrupted him.

Elliott gave her a nod as he moved over to the tap while reaching for a cup. It gave Ramya just enough time to stare down Ajay yet all she got in return was a smirk before she once again felt the feeling of the vibrations increase again.

Ajay was talking to him but Ramya wasn't listening at all. Her head felt completely full and all she wanted to do was pitifully grind down on the vibrator insider her so that she could finally come. She was willing to do anything at this point, beg, shout, scream, as long as Ajay gave her what she wanted.

She had to hide her relief when Ajay said, "I better start heading home then."

"Me too," she said too quickly.

Elliott said something to her as she stood up from the barstool but she completely missed it. She felt so lose and slick that the toy easily moved inside her every time she took another step.

Ramya didn't trust herself to say goodbye so she simply gave him a wave and started heading around the corner to the back entrance with Ajay.

"I hate you," she grumbled to the medic once they were out of earshot.

She stumbled when vibrations turned up another notch once again and she dearly wanted to scream.

Ajay looked smug, twirling the remote in her hand, "nah, ya don't."

"Well I love getting off more than I hate you right now," she admitted, "so let's hurry this up and get back to yours."

"Who said we were goin' back to mine?" She asked and took Ramya's hand in hers as she turned down a different corner from the exit and towards the bathroom instead.

It was completely empty as she had expected but it still drew a shiver up her back at the thought that anyone could come inside at any time today. Her knees were still weak and it was no trouble for Ajay to spin her so that she was facing her.

"I change my mind," Ramya tried to joke, "you're perfect."

She took a step forward as Ajay leaned against the back wall, a smug smile on her face which Ramya was already looking forward to wiping off-

"Mmm, not yet," Ajay teased her," hands down."

Ramya hesitated for a moment, not quite dropping her hands, Ajay must have noticed her hesitation because she clicked the remote a level down. She groaned in desperation, she didn't want to waste any more time arguing so she set down her hands.

Ajay's smile grew, "now on your knees."

"What-"

"I thought you couldn't wait to get home?"

Slowly, kneeling to the floor she said, "if Witt hears this then I'll never live it down."

"Your mouth's gonna be occupied," she told her, "so don't worry about - what are you doing?"

Ramya paused, her hands were pulling down her zipper so that she could touch herself.

She stared blankly at Ajay, "isn't it obvious? I'm getting myself off."

"Zip ya pants back up if you wanna get off."

"I-" She mumbled out but the vibrations increased again and she couldn't help but whimper. "I'm too horny to argue with you."

Ajay laughed, pulling down her pants, "good, ya won't be doing a lot of arguing anyway."

Ajay had only pulled down her pants to her thighs but Ramya's mouth was already mouthing up her thighs and to the head of her cock. It was hard to focus on sucking her cock with the vibrator inside her so she felt like a mess as she sloppily sucked at her.

She felt a hand tug tighten around her ponytail and Ajay say, "there you go princess, hard for ya to look angry at me when you're sucking me off."

The vibrations dropped even lower and Ramya had to pull back to swallow back a whimper of frustration. At this point, the vibrations were at their lowest level and she knew she had to hurry up and make Ajay cum so that she could as well.

"You're going a bit slow there," Ajay teased but Ramya could still hear the breathlessness in her voice. "Don't tell me that you want to get interrupted?"

Ramya tried to take more of her cock into her mouth but it was something that she had always struggled at. Her tongue lathed around her head before she tried to take it further into her throat but only ended up gagging, her throat clenching around Ajay's dick in response.

"Aw you're so cute princess," Ajay praised her as she continued to pet through her hair, "you can barely take it, can ya? Maybe you just need to feel more relaxed."

She could feel tears starting to brim at her eyes as she moaned around her cock in frustration. She needed to hurry up before they got interrupted, it was around the time of the day when the cleaners would come in by now.

She couldn't help but imagine what would happen if they got interrupted. Would she pull off from Ajay and hide in one of the stalls? Or would Ajay's hand in her hair only tighten as she pulled her closer onto her cock as someone watched them?

Ajay clicked up the remote a few more levels and Ramya once again moaned heavily around her cock. She knew that Ajay was starting to get closer from the way she was slightly driving her hips forward to press her cock as far as it could in her mouth before she gagged too roughly.

"Need something princess?" Ajay moaned the question and slid a bit further down the wall and bent her knee slightly.

Ramya knew that it was an open invitation, she pulled herself just off of her cock so that she could readjust herself. She moved just enough so that she could grind her cunt against her knee as she continued to suck on her cock.

Ajay's hips started to stutter a bit more as she let out quiet breaths between words of praise to her princess.  _ Princess.  _ She loved the nickname, like she was something to be used and kept and loved by Ajay.

"You're so loud," Ajay told her as she once again moaned around her cock, "maybe you really do want someone to hear ya, little slut can't help wanting to be a mess."

Ajay fully turned on the toy the fullest level and as Ramya ground heavily down onto her thigh she humped out her orgasm as she did her best to keep sucking on Ajay's cock.

She knew it wasn't perfect, she was sloppily mouthing and gagging around her cock as tears of overstimulation began to spill down her face but she was determined to make her cum.

Ajay gripped onto Ramya's hair as she pulled out her cock and began to stroke herself until she came on her face. Ramya was still overstimulated from her orgasm to concentrate on the cum slowly dripping down her face as both of them caught their breath.

Ajay dragged her fingers down her cheek, gathering the cum in her fingers as she slipped them into Ramya's mouth. She responded by eagerly sucking on them, accepting Ajay's gift as a perfectly obedient princess.

When Ajay pulled her fingers out, Ramya could only moan, "thank you."


	7. Pet Play - Lobahound

"Aw, my beautiful puppy," Loba cooed, "are you ready for our session?"  
  
Bloodhound was sat at Loba's feet by the edge of the bed, they'd already positioned themselves on their knees and were obediently resting their chin on her knee.  
  
They didn't answer verbally, giving a small nod instead.  
  
"Good pup," she praised them, combing a hand through their hair, "I think we'll start with the collar first tonight."  
  
It was already set aside with the rest of the toys she would use for tonight. She knew from experience that Bloodhound didn't like being caught off-guard and so she always left the tools for their session in view.  
  
The first object tonight was the collar, a thick deep red velvet collar with a ring in the centre which she could clip a leash onto. They bared their neck for her as she fit it on, slipping a finger or two underneath to make sure that there was enough room left for comfort.  
  
"There we go," she said once the collar had been fitted, "such a beautiful puppy, but I think you've forgotten your manners."  
  
"Thank you, mistress," they amended.  
  
She petted through their hair again, "much better."  
  
The leash was fit on next, a simple task with the collar on and with Bloodhound baring their neck obediently.  
  
Loba admired them as she drew back, however, she frowned when she noticed that their eyes were locked on the floor. Drawing their attention, she swiftly tugged at the leash, forcing them to meet her eyes.  
  
"I thought I trained my puppy better than this," she told them, "did you forget about keeping eye contact?"  
  
They gave a small noise before their eyes flickered up, "I'm sorry mistress."  
  
So obedient and prepared.  
  
"Don't make the same mistake again pup," Loba warned them, "tonight's meant to be a reward for you after all."  
  
They nodded in agreement and she noticed their eyes soften slightly. She knew just how much punishment and training nights frustrated them. So she always poured praise over each punishment she would give them. However, at the end of the day, they were a greedy pup, always desperate for a reward.  
  
As she moved to fit the dog-eared headband on them, they ducked their head slightly enough that it almost escaped her notice.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" She asked.  
  
Bloodhound's hands were curling on their knees when they asked, "must we use the headband mistress?"  
  
"But I went to all the trouble of finding a set that matched your beautiful hair," she purred.  
  
"It's..." They trailed off for a moment until she tugged the leash again. "It's humiliating mistress."  
  
She gave them an adoring smile, "aw, is my puppy still shy? It's only the two of us sweet thing, you don't need to be ashamed of wanting to be taken care of."  
  
The headband fit on their head comfortably and much to her delight it perfectly matched the tone of their hair that had been so difficult to match. In response, one of Bloodhound's hands lifted to touch one of the ears on the headband.  
  
"As much as I appreciate you admiring your new gift," Loba purred, "puppies aren't meant to use their hands."  
  
Bloodhound's hand immediately dropped back to their knee, "I'm sorry mistress."  
  
"You don't want me to have to get the mittens, do you?"  
  
They shook their head quickly, "no, please no mistress."  
  
She knew that they hated them dearly. She had tried to use them but they'd been completely frustrated by the lack of control and vulnerability that came with them. Still, that didn't mean that she wasn't above using them as a punishment.  
  
Tonight, however, was only meant to be a reward for them.  
  
"Then we only have one piece left," she told them, "lie down on your back."  
  
"Here mistress?" They asked, looking at the carpet beneath them.  
  
Loba tugged at the leash again, "do I have to repeat myself?"  
  
Bloodhound winced slightly, "can we not go on to the bed?"  
  
"I thought that I had trained you enough by now to know that the bed isn't for puppies," she said. "If you need another reminder, we can have another training session tonight-"  
  
"No please mistress," they interrupted, "I understand."  
  
On another night, Loba might have punished them for interrupting her but they rolled onto their back so obediently that she couldn't resist moving on.  
  
Loba slipped down to the floor next to them and brought down the lube with her along with the tail plug that would perfectly fit into their ass.  
  
"Such a good dog," she praised as she slipped the first finger into them.  
  
Bloodhound rocked back their hips in response, excited to finally be moving on to something more exciting. She'd done her best to drill patience into them but they were still so eager once they began to slip into the subspace.  
  
They felt tight but Loba knew that it wouldn't take too long for them to relax. She knew that the collar was important into getting them to relax, to drift into the subspace and slowly loosen up for her.  
  
"My puppy always looks so pretty once you have a tail in you don't you?" She asked them.  
  
Bloodhound gave a small whine, "yes mistress."  
  
"Yes mistress what?"  
  
They paused for a moment and she knew that they were biting their tongue. She knew that they weren't quite used to being praised for something like this. She loved watching them slowly taking in her adoration as they blushed and whined.  
  
"Yes..." They mumbled. "Yes mistress, I look like a pretty puppy."  
  
"Good pet."  
  
Loba rewarded them with a second finger, slipping it in with some lube as she began to scissor them open.  
  
"Don't hide any of those whimpers from me," she told them, "I want to hear you."  
  
They slowly began to unravel beneath her, no longer rocking back impatiently but instead letting her stretch them open.  
  
Still, they couldn't help but whine, "I'm ready mistress."  
  
"I decide when you're ready pup," Loba reminded them, "I think we need to use a bigger plug from now on. Last time I noticed that it wasn't quite stretching you enough."  
  
She wasn't sure she needed it but she fit a third finger inside them next. Letting them adjust to the stretch first before they began to whine and whimper even more. She was glad that she hadn't gone with the bit gag tonight, they always sounded so wonderful when they were desperate.  
  
"T-Thank you for taking care of me mistress," Bloodhound murmured.  
  
She knew that they were trying to hurry her up but they sounded so submissive that she couldn't help but give them what they wanted. The tail plug fit in them perfectly when she was done. When she pulled back, they were shaking from the odd stretch that they hadn't quite felt to that extent before.  
  
"Sit up puppy," Loba ordered and they followed her command, returning back onto their knees. "That's it, perfect, you did so well staying patient puppy. Remember when you used to squirm and huff so disobediently when we started?"  
  
"Yes mistress," they nodded, still dizzy from the feeling of being full.  
  
She petted through their hair again, giving a small squeeze to each dog ear, "mhm, you just needed a firm hand."  
  
Loba used the leash to tug them back to their starting position, spreading her legs so that they could eye her cunt.  
  
"Now puppy," she said, "let's see how clever that tongue of yours is."  
  
Bloodhound didn't need any more invitation aside from that. They didn't waste any time kissing up her thighs as their tongue immediately delved into her folds, seeking out her clit to suckle on. They were so desperately and quickly swirling their tongue around her clit while trying to take in as much as her as possible.  
  
"Such a good hound," Loba praised them, "such a good puppy."  
  
She gripped a hand in their hair and used the other one to tug at the leash, keeping them pulled close to her cunt.  
  
"Isn't it a shame that we have a game tomorrow?" She asked them. "Otherwise I'd breed you with your favourite toy until you were sore and aching."  
  
Bloodhound whined heavily against her clit and she couldn't help but moan at the vibrations that hummed through her. They alternated between long and short licks. Lapping between her hole and her clit and then gently suckling at her clit.  
  
"There, there," she murmured, "tonight is your reward after all. I'll let you use your hands, touch yourself pup."  
  
They didn't hesitate at all before reaching down to touch themselves. They sounded entirely desperate as they continued to eat her out as they touched themselves. This is what she wanted, to see them completely obedient and submissive. They were just as beautiful like this as they were during the games, and all that power and intensity of theirs was hers to control.  
  
"Good pup, good pup, ah," Loba broke off with a heavy moan. "Hurry up and make me cum little obedient pet. Such a messy puppy, so desperate for your mistress' cum."  
  
Bloodhound took her clit into their mouth, suckling it heavily as they moaned around it and it set her off. Her hands tightened in their hair as she came hard, letting out harsh little breaths as she kept their messy face against her pussy. She rode out the aftershocks as their tongue moved slower, cleaning her up and enjoying how she tasted.  
  
Loba caught her breath as they rested their head on her knee, slowly coming back to herself. She would have taken longer but she was interrupted by a whimper below her and the desperate sight of Bloodhound with tears brimming in their eyes.  
  
"Aw," she murmured, "have you been edging yourself waiting for my command puppy? That's alright, you can cum now, show me how good you can be."  
  
Bloodhound kept their eyes on her as they came with a hitch to their breath. They were far too deep into the subspace for words now, all they could manage were little moans and breaths as they rode out their orgasm, making a mess of themselves at her feet.  
  
It wasn't hard to pull them up from the ground and onto the bed. She took her time taking out the plug and collar. All the while, she petted through their hair, giving them warm words of praise as they cooled down.  
  
As she went to get them a glass of water they mumbled, "you will have to fulfil your wish later."  
  
"My wish?"  
  
"You said you could not fuck me tonight," Bloodhound explained clearly, "so we will have to organise another night."  
  
Loba gave a warm smile, leaning back over to pet through their hair, "yes we will beautiful."


	8. Somnophilia - Cryptage

The first thing Tae-Joon felt when he woke up was the feeling of hot breath next to his ear. He squeezed his eyes further shut when he felt a cock twitch inside him and judging by the way it stretched him, he knew exactly whose it was.

Plastered to his back, Elliott's hand skimmed higher up from his hip and onto Tae-Joon's chest where he began to brush across his tattoos. Tae-Joon's eyes were still shut, he still felt too tired to properly move so he tried to concentrate on what he could feel.

Elliott's breath was hot against his ear and Tae-Joon wanted that wandering mouth of his to dip down to his neck. He hated having to cover up those marks but he also loved the way it felt as Elliott left them on his neck.

As his senses started to become less dull as he further woke up, he began to focus on the pace Elliott was setting. Elliott seemed too nervous to set a proper pace even though he had fit his cock fully inside him. However, he was only ever pulling back and an inch or two before pushing back in, more so grinding than properly fucking him.

Tae-Joon still felt like a sloppy mess from the night before when he'd rode Elliott until he'd sobbed and afterwards he'd fallen asleep before properly cleaning up. Elliott probably would've only needed a bit more lube to stretch him open again this morning.

Elliott's thumb brushed across his nipple and Tae-Joon had to fight the urge not to shudder. He was tempted to roll over, to straddle Elliott again like he'd done last night but he still felt awfully sore from the night before. Besides, Tae-Joon had talked with him about trying something like this before and he didn't exactly mind this sort of wake up call.

So his eyes stayed closed while Elliott continued to fuck him. He kept himself in that state of drowsiness and focused on the foggy sensations that Elliott was weaving through his body. Elliott wasn't trying to wake him up so he kept moving slowly, only grinding his dick inside him while he skimmed across those tattoos and thumbed his nipple.

He wished that Elliott would lower his hand down a bit further and start stroking his dick but that wasn't what this was about. Right now he was just Elliott's toy, a play thing for him to use, so Tae-Joon silently swallowed his pride and let Elliott keep using him.

Elliott paused for a moment and then he shifted his hand back onto Tae-Joon's hip before he began to properly thrust into him. This way, he could properly feel Elliott's dick as it stretched him further. Elliott always made him feel like a mess when he fucked him. Each time he spent so long preparing him for his cock as he would finger him open before eventually starting to fuck him.

Tae-Joon could feel the mess of cum and lube inside him from last night while Elliott fucked him. It only made him feel more used, like he was made for Elliott to touch and play with. As Elliott continued to fuck him, Tae-Joon realised that he must have used a lot of lube while he'd been sleeping because it was becoming more apparent as the mess started to drip out of him and down his thighs.

He heard Elliott groan by his ear and he slowly pulled his cock out. Tae-Joon almost entirely rolled over but he felt Elliott's fingers begin to press the lube and cum back into his hole. Once again, he pressed his cock back inside him and started to fuck his sloppy hole again.

Elliott's cock hit hard against his prostate and Tae-Joon couldn't help but let out a strangled moan at that feeling.

"Finally ready to make some noise sweetheart?" Elliott asked him. "Thought I could feel you clenching up around me but you made a great sleeping beauty so I didn't want to bust you."

He sounded so gleeful but Tae-Joon couldn't focus on that when Elliott was still fucking so perfectly. Elliott's hand tightened on his hip and he let out a small whine as his only response.

"You doing alright?" Elliott prodded him and slowed down his thrusts.

Tae-Joon whined again and tried to lazily rock back onto Elliott's cock desperate to try to get him to move again.

He sounded like he was trying not to smile when he said, "ah is that it? You want me to keep using you? Then don't think too hard about it, just keep being a good hole like this."

Tae-Joon nodded into the pillow, he could feel a sense of rising humiliation in the pit of his stomach from being used like this. But...At the same time he had to admit that he liked that feeling.

Still, he wanted more than that and Elliott's thrusts had started to jolt him to the point where he couldn't ignore his erection that he hadn't been able to touch just yet. He couldn't help it anymore, he finally shifted his hand down to his cock-

Just for Elliott to smack it out of the way and order, "don't."

"But-"

"I thought you wanted to be a good hole for me to play with?" Elliott teased him softly. "That means you're not allowed to touch."

Tae-Joon groaned but he didn't try to touch himself again. More than anything he was surprised by how much control Elliott had taken when normally that was his role.

"I c-couldn't help myself when I woke up and saw you after what you said about trying it like this," he murmured to Tae-Joon. "I had to see if I could turn you into more of a mess than you already were."

His thrusts started to get more erratic and Tae-Joon almost sobbed when he felt a hand on his cock. He thought that Elliott was going to tease him but instead he started to roughly stroke him.

"I reckon a toy deserves a reward every once and a while if they're good I guess," Elliott hummed by his ear, "don't you think so?"

Tae-Joon nodded again, his face buried into the pillow that was absorbing his groaning.

Elliott slowed his thrusts as well as his hand on Tae-Joon's dick, he wanted to squirm his way out so he could take control but Elliott seemed intent on keeping him submissive for now.

He shook his head, "c'mon Park I want to hear you say it yourself."

Tae-Joon never thought he would beg for Elliott but right now it seemed to be the only thought filling his head.

"I..." He tried to say but it came out as more of a mumble, "I'm a good hole, please fuck me until I'm full."

Elliott let out a half-laugh that was covered by a groan, "ha, you didn't even beg to cum, you just care about being full don't you?"

Tae-Joon whined into the pillow, he wanted to cum so badly but at the same time he wanted to keep on feeling this way. He wanted to go to sleep warming Elliott's cock and wake up a mess. He wanted to memorise this perfect stretch of his cock inside of him and keep it in him always and be Elliott’s cockwarmer. 

"Don't worry," Elliott said, too far gone to tease him properly now, "just focus on how it feels when I make a mess of you."

Elliott's hand on his dick twisted slightly as he stroked upwards and that was all it took for Tae-Joon to cum on his cock. Any drowsiness still in his body was shut out from his orgasm as he began to shake in Elliott's grip.

He went completely limp in Elliott's grip as he continued to roughly thrust into him. The feeling of him helplessly clenching around Elliott's dick is what set him off and he pulled Tae-Joon as close to him as he could, trying to feel all of him at once as he came inside him.

Tae-Joon was still winding down when he heard Elliott say, "I should start waking you up like that more often if it's going to stop you from being grumpy."

He groaned, too tired to put up a fight, "you might get that opportunity sooner than you think. I'm going to sleep."

Elliott blinked and began to rifle through the drawers, "uh, we've got to be at the dropship in half an hour."

He startled, trying to rise but stumbling, "what? Why tell me that now when I don't have time to-

Once again he felt Elliott's warm hands spreading him open and he could barely complain before he felt the familiar feeling of a silicone plug filling his hole.

"There you go," Elliott said simply and pressed against the end of the plug as if testing it. "Now you don't have to worry about getting cleaned up. Smart right? Besides, I know you like feeling full."

"Shut up," he groaned, Elliott was never going to let him live this down.

"Haha, love you too," Elliott said, moving to get ready, "just try not to make a mess of yourself during the game, at least not by yourself."

Tae-Joon rolled his eyes, he'd figure out how to wipe that smirk of Elliott's off of his face somehow later.


	9. Cockwarming - Cryptane

"Stop moving," Tae Joon told him.  
  
Octavio didn't listen to that order at all, only shifting once again in his lap. It was impossible to really get comfortable when he was seated on the other legend's cock but he could try his best.  
  
He sat so that he was facing into Tae Joon's neck, away from the laptop that the hacker was keenly focused on. It was frustrating like this, with hardly any stimulation and only the wall to stare at.  
  
"I said stop," he repeated the order.  
  
Octavio gave a huff, "and I don't feel like stopping."  
  
Tae Joon's hand drifted down from his laptop to smooth over his ass, rubbing along the red marks that he had left earlier when he'd been spanked. Octavio whined, put off by the feeling that made him shake. He'd hated being spanked and he wasn't eager for it again when he was sat on his lap.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine," he agreed, shifting only once more before pausing entirely.  
  
It was hard to move already since he'd removed his legs earlier during the night. He could still use his arms to help direct his movements better but that would only earn him another hit to his ass.  
  
"Tae Joon," Octavio whispered, leaning into his neck further.  
  
He didn't answer, didn't even slow down as he continued to type on his laptop and ignore Octavio. Like this, he couldn't even properly rock down onto Tae Joon's dick that was keeping him feeling full.  
  
He couldn't help staying silent and whispered louder, "Taaaaae."  
  
"I thought I told you to be quiet."  
  
"No," he grumbled into his neck, "you told me to stop moving."  
  
"It should go without saying," Tae Joon told him.  
  
"Aren't you done yet?" He asked him.  
  
He felt like he'd been stuck in this chair for eternity, there wasn't even a clock or a watch for him to watch as time went by.  
  
He simply said, "no."  
  
"Then how much longer?" He asked with a long groan.  
  
Tae Joon didn't answer him, doing his best to keep Octavio on edge as time went by. The spanking had kept him relaxed and submissive to some extent but waiting to time to pass in this chair had felt torturous.  
  
"C-Can you fuck me already?" Octavio asked him.  
  
"Be patient."  
  
He only groaned once again. His dick felt half-hard and heavy against Tae Joon's stomach. If he could just get the right leverage, he'd grind his cock until he'd be able to cum, no matter how long it took.  
  
One of Tae Joon's hands came down by his side, rubbing along the outside of his thigh as he continued to type with his other hand.  
  
With a smile, he asked, "want to move that hand somewhere else?"  
  
To his surprise, Tae Joon's hand drifted upwards. He finally took his cock into his hand, clenching around the base. Octavio stayed still, waiting to be touched...And then nothing.  
  
"Come on," he whined, "hurry up and fuck me."  
  
Aside from the tapping of laptop keys, there was complete silence in the room.  
  
"You're quiet and trying to keep it together but I know you're just looking for an excuse now," Octavio mumbled into his hear.  
  
He leaned back slightly, looking up to Tae Joon's face and trying to catch a glimpse of a blush. The hand on his cock slightly tightened, holding him a bit firmer but still not stroking him as he wanted.  
  
"I'll do all the work," he promised him, "you'll just have to sit back while I-"  
  
The hand on his cock finally started to move. It might have been slow rough strokes but it felt like heaven after all the teasing he'd endured the tonight.  
  
"Fucking finally," Octavio groaned in relief.  
  
He didn't dare try to groan back onto Tae Joon's cock to try to get more stimulation. He knew he'd just stop if he tried and he wasn't willing to give up on the chance he had right now to cum.  
  
Kissing up his neck he murmured, "you've got the best hands, so-"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
The hands that had been typing suddenly drew away from the keyboard, instead, filling his mouth to keep him quiet. Octavio obediently sucked on those fingers, moaning around them messily while Tae Joon continued to stroke him.  
  
This was what he wanted, to feel good, to let Tae Joon give him whatever he wanted as he used him. After hours of being edged, he knew he couldn't last for long.  
  
"Ah, uh," he mumbled around the fingers, trying to talk, "I-"  
  
With those fingers in his mouth, he couldn't warn Tae Joon when he came in his hand. He couldn't help but wildly grind up and down back on his dick, using the arms around Tae Joon's neck as leverage to move.  
  
The fingers in his mouth finally left, allowing for Octavio to catch his breath. He barely could concentrate on the fact that Tae Joon was moving him, pulling him off of his cock and laying his back down onto his desk.  
  
Once again, he felt Tae Joon's cock begin to fill him, this time, however, he began to set a rough pace, fucking him hard. His body protested in overstimulation, his walls clenching hard around his cock.  
  
"You're so fucking mean sometimes," Octavio whined.  
  
He hated that smirk on his face, "you like it."  
  
"No, I uh, ah fuck," he groaned as Tae Joon began to properly fuck him.  
  
His hole felt loose and gaping from warming Tae Joon's cock earlier so it was easy for him to fuck him. Without his legs attached, he couldn't properly wrap his legs around his back or get control. All he could do was whine and take it as Tae Joon fucked him.  
  
"Suck on my fingers Tavi," Tae Joon told him, slipping those wet fingers back into his mouth. "Show me that you can behave."  
  
Octavio felt impossibly dizzy as he was fucked. The only thing grounding him was sucking on Tae Joon's fingers as he was tortured with those quick thrusts. He knew he was mumbling around them, begging and giving short exclamations as he was fucked.  
  
For a second, those fingers slipped out of his mouth and he gagged on his spit as Tae Joon's cock hit his prostate.  
  
"T-Too much," he whimpered, "slow down for a sec-"  
  
"You're telling me to slow down?"  
  
The teasing was enough to get him to be quiet. He threw an arm over his face, desperate to not let Tae Joon see how much the overstimulation was getting to him now.  
  
He only heard a hitch in Tae Joon's breath before he felt him cumming inside. He stayed bottomed out like that as he caught his breath. Octavio only felt ridiculously full but the cum inside him was starting to feel gross.  
  
Slowly, Tae Joon pulled him back until he was once again seated on his cock in his game, just like they'd started.  
  
"Don't move," Tae Joon told him, pulling his laptop back into position.  
  
"But-"  
  
His hard gripping his sore red ass as he said, "I'm not done yet."  
  
Octavio whined, he felt unfairly full now with his cock still inside him. The head of Tae Joon's cock felt like it was resting right against his prostate that was starting to burn with overstimulation.  
  
Still, he knew his punishment might be worse if he moved, so he only whimpered into his neck as he once again went limp in Tae Joon's lap.


	10. Humiliation - Cryptocurrency

“Alright kitten open your mouth," Loba said, beckoning with her hand.

"Kitten?" Tae Joon asked dryly.

She didn't try to hide the smile that appeared on her face, "I think it's fitting for such a beautiful man."

He would have gripped the sheets in frustration if he had control of his hands. However, Loba always liked keeping his hands tied above him when they began a session.

At the lack of his response, she scolded him, "don't be such a sour puss. I gave you a command to open your mouth."

Never one to give in so easily, Tae-Joon kept his mouth shut, biting down on his inner cheek as Loba watched him.

"This is why I'm a dog person," she said with a sigh, "much more obedient, but I suppose it's much more fun to drill some obedience into you."

Tae Joon kept his mouth shut while Loba manhandled him onto her lap. It wasn't difficult at all for her with her surprising amount of strength and with his hands tied.

"Now what toy would you like me to spank you with?" Loba asked him.

Her warm hand gently brushed along his ass and he could already feel the slight graze of her nails that made him tense up slightly.

After a moment of silence, she gave a sigh, "not answering a question? That's not very nice of you or can't you even remember which toys I have? I thought you were smarter than that kitten."

Tae Joon grit his teeth in frustration, he knew that answering her was what she wanted. However, he didn't want to risk her choosing the studded paddle that he hated when it was used on him.

"Your hand," he mumbled into the bedding.

"What was that?" She teased him.

He hated to submit so easily, he always preferred it when Loba would drag it out of him but tonight he found himself answering her question all too easily.

"Your hand, please mistress," he amended.

She hummed, taking a second to squeeze his ass before she said, "then it looks like tonight we're going with the paddle."

"But-"

"Aw kitten," she purred, "you didn't think that I'd even touch your ass with my hand, did you? I only asked what you wanted to be spanked with."

Tae Joon should have known that was what she was aiming for in the first place but as he fell further into the subspace it had gotten more difficult to anticipate that.

Biting the inside of his cheek he said, "that's not-"

"I didn't give you permission to speak then kitten," Loba interrupted him. "Now, I'm going to spank you until you ask me for the gag. Until then, I want you to count for each time I hit you."

Tae Joon was already dreading the hit from the paddle before he felt it land heavily on his ass. Tonight, Loba wasn't giving him any chance to warm up, landing three hard successive hits on him immediately.

She paused for a moment before she observed, "I didn't hear a number."

He kept his face buried into the bedding, he knew it wouldn't be long before he made a sound. Then, Loba would know just how much he wanted this but he wouldn't give that to her so quickly.

The next hit was even harder and he couldn't help but jerk his hips at the impact. He hated the paddle more than any other impact toy she liked to use. The flogger or the crop he could handle easily enough. However, he hated the studded metal that was embedded into the leather, it always left an awfully painful bite each time he was hit.

"You're not getting one that easily," he told her quietly.

His disobedience was met with another heavy hit and he had to work hard to swallow the gasp that he made.

"Hm," she considered, "is it because you want this to be drawn out? Is my little kitten a pain slut?'

The paddle connected with his ass as he yelped, "no I'm not!"

"Be quiet," she ordered him, landing another heavy hit on his ass, "I don't want to hear another word from you unless it's a number."

He wanted to argue, to snap at her and try to hold onto his pride. At the same time, he didn't want to make this any worse himself when Loba was already landing such hard hits with the paddle.

So Tae Joon kept his voice down as she landed hit after hit onto his ass. Eventually, he reasoned, she would have to give up and move on. He just had to hold out a little longer until she gave up first.

"You're not counting but you're still taking your hits so well," Loba said, "maybe I need to find somewhere more sensitive..."

It didn't take her long to roll him over so that his sore ass was now laying down in her lap. He cringed at the pain but at the same time, he was immediately relieved that the paddle wouldn't be hitting there any longer.

"Aw kitten," she hummed, taking his cock into her hand, "you could have told me that you were hard. I guess you really are a pain slut."

"What are you-"

Her hand moved from his cock as she picked up the paddle once again, "maybe you'll learn some obedience if I spank your pretty dick."

Tae Joon's eyes widened and the paddle stroked first along his chest before the studded surface smacked against his nipple. He couldn't help but let out a closed mouth scream at the feeling. If this was only a warning hit, he didn't want to know how it would feel on his cock.

"One!" Tae Joon shouted.

She didn't say anything, she lifted the paddle and hit his other nipple. He wanted to scream, curse, cry and curl up into her but that wasn't what would keep the paddle away from his dick.

"Two!"

"You don't want me to hit your dick?" Loba asked him, almost sounding disappointed.

He shook his head and the paddle landed hard against his inner thigh, it was so close to his cock that it was nerve-wracking at this point.

He barely managed to sob out, "three..."

He wanted her to roll him back over and keep hitting his ass. He felt too exposed like this, too vulnerable, he liked her taking over control but this felt entirely humiliating. Loba was still smiling, smug that he was still completely hard when he looked like he was about to cry.

"Four!" Tae Joon shouted at the next hit. "Give me the gag."

"Do I have to teach you manners too?" She asked unimpressed.

While he struggled to find the words, another heavy hit landed on his inner thigh, just barely missing his balls this time.

"Five!" He begged. "Please give me the gag mistress."

The paddle stroked along the inside of his thigh, sending up sparks of lightning where it stroked. He felt completely embarrassed, still hard from being hit. Normally, he managed to put up with whatever impact play or teasing she did, tonight felt different, however. Tonight she was determined to get exactly what she wanted from him.

Tae Joon hated being gagged, especially when Loba always liked to stretch his mouth until it was wide enough that the stretch hurt when it was kept in for too long. Still, he preferred that to the paddle on his dick.

"Hm," she decided, "you already took enough hits on your ass, so I suppose you can have the gag now."

She pulled herself out from underneath him, letting him catch his breath as she set aside the paddle and took the gag out instead. He didn't object as she pried open his mouth and set the gag inside. It was his least favourite of the few that she kept, an o-ring that stretched his mouth uncomfortably and didn't allow him to muffle any of the sounds that he made.

"There you go," Loba praised him, "now I can hear my bratty kitten purr all he wants without having to hear him complain."

He tried to object, to tell her that he wasn't a brat but instead only a strained sound come out.

She laughed in response as she petted through his hair like he was nothing more than a silly pet. He quickly tried to shake off her hand but her nails gripped down tightly, keeping his head in place as two of her fingers slipped into his mouth. She stroked the inside walls of his mouth, knowing full well that we couldn't shut it with the gag.

Her fingers pressed a little deeper, just enough that he started to gag and she withdrew them in response. He could feel the slight bit of drool already spilling down his chin and he wanted to look away but her hand in his hair kept him firmly where she wanted him.

"I thought you would be a bit more obedient after that," she cooed, "but apparently you still need some more training kitten."

Tae Joon knew the next toy even before she reached for it but he still flinched as it came into sight. It looked like Loba was pulling out all of his least favourite toys tonight and the vibrating cock ring was no exception to that.

"Present for me," she ordered him.

He gave a small noise as he pulled himself up and into the position on his knees where she wanted him. It was a little difficult with his hands tied above his head and he was certain that she was enjoying seeing him struggle.

"Earlier I said I'd ride you but..." She trailed off as she squeezed his ass. "I think that would be too easy for you, nod your head if I can fuck you instead."

He gave a small nod, not letting Loba know how eager he was for her to finally touch him.

It was easy enough for her to work him open, slowly stretching him out with the lube that she had. She used just enough so that he would still feel the burn from the stretch.

"See, that's not so hard," she said as she slipped in another finger, "it's so lovely to see how desperate you get after you've been spanked kitten."

"Uh, uuugh," he groaned from the gag, still trying to protest against that nickname.

She laughed lightly, "did you forget that you can't talk kitten? I knew that you were a pain slut but I didn't expect the subspace to turn you so dumb."

He shook his head as best as he could while groaning out, "ah, ugh, aagh."

Tae Joon knew that he couldn't make sense of the words he wanted to say but he kept trying. Letting out little humiliating groans as Loba continued to tease him. He hated being undermined but he couldn't deny that his cock felt impossibly hard when it hadn't even been touched yet and neither was the vibrating cock ring.

"Next time I'll properly dress you up," Loba promised him, "you'd look so cute with some cat ears on a headband."

He shook his head again, groaning a low, "mmm."

He hated that nickname, 'kitten'. Like he was something to be kept, trained and praised. Something vulnerable for Loba to play with all she wanted. At the same time, here he was, grinding back onto her fingers and trying to beg through an open gag to be touched even more. For Loba to take over control and treat him a pet.

"Don't worry kitten," she murmured, "you'll be begging for me to give you anything I want by the end of the night."

Her three fingers slipped out of his ass as she wiped the lube from her ass on the back of his thighs. Then, without warning, she turned on the vibrating cock ring.

He screamed through the gag at the immediate feeling and almost fell onto his side. His elbows were shaking in frustration as he tried to keep himself up, knowing that Loba would only tease him if he fell onto his forearms and arched his back instead.

She slid her strap into him slowly, letting him get accustomed to the stretch but it only felt maddening with the vibrations around his cock.

"Such a little slut," she praised him, leaning from behind him to grip his hair, "you shut up as soon as my strap fits into your ass."

He made a sound of protest again, trying to argue that he wasn't some slut but it was hard to while he was grinding back onto her strap and he was making bumbling sounds through the gag.

She released his hair, reaching to the gag instead, "it's more fun when I can properly hear you whimper kitten."

The gag dropped from his mouth and rolled onto the bedding, he tried to take a moment to work out his jaw but Loba began a punishing pace instead.

"Moan all you want," she told him, "maybe if you beg loud enough I'll let you cum."

"I-I," he sputtered, "I'm not g-going to beg."

Loba's nails dug into his ass as she told him, "I've never met a slut I couldn't make beg for me."

"I'm not a-ah-fuck," he broke off as she began to angle the dildo to hit his prostate.

It was too rough for him to properly focus, he felt stupidly fucked out and the buzz of the cock ring was only making it harder.

"You look so adorable when you're trying not to blush," she told him and her hand reached around him to grip his cock.

As much as he wanted to fight the sounds coming from his mouth, he couldn't help it anymore. He just wanted to cum, he didn't mind if he had to cast aside his pride anymore.

"Loba-" Tae Joon tried to say but he felt a heavy slap against his ass.

"Hm?"

"Mistress," he amended quickly, "c-can you take off the cock ring?"

He could almost sense her smiling as she said, "not until you admit it."

"A-Admit it?" He asked, trying to focus when the dildo was pistoling into him roughly.

"That you're my slut."

Tae Joon shook his head immediately, burying it further into the bedding. However, the action made him slip up, falling onto his forearms from his elbows and the thrust of her strap only felt deeper as he arched his back.

"And once you admit that you're my pretty kitten," she told him, "I'm going to take the collar I brought in my bag and have you wear it."

_ A collar for a kitten _ .

He blinked wildly, "y-you bought a collar for me?"

He hadn't even imagined that. 'Kitten' meant vulnerable, something to be played with. He hadn't considered that it also meant that he was wanted.

"That's right," Loba said, "but a collar's only meant for a pet isn't it? If you want it then you'll have to admit to me that you want to be my slut."

If Tae Joon begged enough, he knew he'd be able to get the collar and be able to cum. He just needed to be well behaved, to do what she wanted.

"I-I want the collar," he admitted.

"Is that it?" She asked disappointedly. "Are you too fucked out that you don't even know how to beg properly?"

Not able to argue anymore he nodded, "y-yes."

She slowed the thrusts of her hips as she began to fondle his balls in her hands and he squirmed enough her.

"Here, let me help you," she said, "repeat after me - I will follow my mistress' orders."

"I..." He began to say. "I will follow my mistress' orders."

Her hips jolted against his ass as she asked, "and why will you follow them?"

Tae Joon had followed her every order tonight, even if he'd feigned dislike at the nicknames and the teasingly frustrating toys. Every time she'd called him a name, he couldn't deny that his toes had curled in response.

"B-Because," he groaned, "I'm mistress' slut."

"Maybe I can teach you to behave after all."

He pushed back his hips onto her strap on, "p-please take it off m-mistress."

"And there's one more thing you have to ask," she reminded him.

Tae Joon groaned in frustration, what did she want him to say? It was so hard to keep focus when he felt like he was on the edge of cumming the second she took off the ring.

It only took him another second to realise what she meant.

"Please put a collar on me, mistress," he begged.

Her nails dug into his ass again, "and why should I do that?"

"Because I-I'm mistress' kitten," he moaned, finally admitting it, "so I need to be collared so you can train me and make me behave."

The cock ring came off with a heavy drop and her hand started to stroke him even faster now as he let out needy whines.

"Good kitten," she cooed, "I knew my pretty slut just needed to be convinced before you could obey."

He groaned loudly as his hips stuttered heavily and he came hard, his eyes rolled back as her hips kept driving the dildo roughly against his prostate. Everything felt painfully sore but he didn't mind at all. All he cared about was that she had praised him, that he had finally learned to be obedient and he was going to be rewarded with a collar for it.

Loba pet through his head softly after she had slipped her strap on out of him. She knew he only wanted a little bit of contact as he emerged from the subspace to ground him after their sessions.

"You were so good today," she praised him, "you did everything perfectly."

She rolled him onto his side, the sensation a bit much but he was rewarded with a cup of water that she delivered him. He hadn't realised how parched his throat felt until he swallowed a few gulps.

When he was finished, he began to ask, "mistress-"

"Play's over beautiful," she reminded him, "you only have to call me Loba."

Tae Joon nodded and amended, "Loba, can I have my collar now?"

"You're sure kitten?" She asked him, waiting for his short nod in response. "Alright then, I can't say no to you beautiful."

Loba leaned over to the side of her bed, digging through her bag for a moment before she pulled out a small case. It only took her a moment to open it and reveal the deep blue velvet collar with an o-ring in the centre. A place where a leash could be clipped, he thought absentmindedly.

Once it had been perfectly fit around his neck she said, "perfect, and what do we say when someone gets us a gift?"

"Thank you."

"Oh kitten," Loba purred, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw, "I can't wait until our next training session."


	11. Sensory Deprivation - Lobawraith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waddup Wraith is trans in this chapter and uses cock/dick/prostate when describing herself.

"Lie down," Loba ordered her, "hands by your side, legs straight."  
  
Renee didn't need to be asked twice, tonight wasn't a night for playful arguments and teasing. Tonight was a night where Loba was going to shut everything out and focus just on her.  
  
Loba had mastered the ropes perfectly, starting with her upper body, she began to weave the ropes so that they would pin her arms by her side and criss-cross over her chest. Even the ropes felt overly sensitive tonight, she did her best not to squirm, but she couldn't help but occasionally move so that she could feel it brush over her skin.  
  
She couldn't help but wonder what kind of marks they'd leave tomorrow.  
  
Her legs were next, Loba went about it in a similar way that she did her chest. Lightly, she thought that this must be what a mermaid would feel like. Like this, she couldn't move easily at all, if Loba used more rope, Renee would be certain that she wouldn't be able to move at all.  
  
However, the rope that she had given her had left her with just enough room to squirm while still feeling out all control. It was a vulnerable feeling that made Renee want to crawl away but it was impossible with Loba straddling her.  
  
"Is it too tight?" Loba asked her.  
  
She shook her head, "no."  
  
There was just enough tenseness to the ropes that she knew they would leave marks later. It wasn't enough to make it painful or a burden for later on during the night.  
  
Loba lifted up the blindfold next, brushing Renee's long hair out of the way before she slipped it over her. It was completely dark and wide enough so that no light would peek through at all. The blindfold wasn't heavy at all, it felt quite light and comfortable over her eyes, giving her an almost drowsy feeling.  
  
"I'm going to put the gag in now," she told Renee, "if you need to stop, snap your fingers twice."  
  
Renee opened her mouth eagerly and Loba gave her a small laugh in return. With her vision taken from her, she had expected to feel the gag but instead, she was greeted with the sensation of two of Loba's fingers slipping into her mouth.  
  
She heard her coo, "look at you, so obedient. Don't worry, you'll get your reward."  
  
The fingers slipped out softly and Renee almost mourned the loss but she knew that they would be replaced soon enough. She felt something larger press at her lips and she opened her mouth as widely as she could. The dildo gag wasn't something that she liked wearing for a long time but it was perfectly suited for tonight when Loba's goal was to make her feel powerless underneath her.  
  
It filled her mouth well enough, not too deep that she would gag on it but it still made her feel dizzy with how it filled her.  
  
"There's my good girl," Loba praised her, "now I don't have to listen to that bratty mouth beg. Don't worry pretty thing, I'll take care of you from here."  
  
Renee gave a hum around the dildo in her mouth, she meant to object to being called a brat but the sound she made sounded painfully vulnerable. She could already feel drool collecting in her mouth and she knew that eventually, it would start slipping past the gag. Loba was planning to turn her into a wrecked mess tonight and every aspect of tonight had been prepared for that purpose.  
  
"Now how about I add some decorations?" Loba asked her, knowing that she couldn't answer. "I know my good girl likes to look beautiful doesn't she?"  
  
Renee gave another hum of affirmation only to blush painfully. She sounded too desperate with the gag on, nothing at all like the calm and collected voice that she held normally.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a wet feeling on her chest that made her squirm in her ropes with a whine. Loba's tongue swirled around her left nipple, letting her only groan through the gag in response. Renee desperately wanted to grind against Loba's thigh but she was straddled comfortably above her and out of touch.  
  
The blissful feeling of the tongue on her left her far too quickly and Renee made a frustrated noise around the gag. For a moment, she felt nothing at all and then Loba's tongue was replaced by a colder more sharp feeling around her nipple.  
  
The teeth from the nipple clamps bit into her painfully but Renee forced herself not to give in and whine. Instead, she occupied her mouth but sucking on the dildo, trying not to focus on the pain shooting through her chest.  
  
Loba's mouth dropped down to her other nipple, coating it in her warm tongue as she eagerly mouthed at it. The dual sensations were maddening for Renee, Loba's warm soft tongue on her right nipple felt like bliss compared to the cold rough feeling of the clamp on her opposite nipple. She knew that Loba was only using her tongue so that she could apply the clamp easily but Renee wished that she could live in that sensation forever.  
  
Renee whimpered when her mouth left her chest. She felt completely out of her element here, she couldn't see, move or speak, even the voices that spoke to her were absent.  
  
Pulling her back into the moment, Loba gave a forceful tug at the chain connecting the clamps and Renee whined heavily. She wanted so badly to curl into herself and away from the pressure on her nipples but Loba had left her completely exposed.  
  
"I wish you could see yourself," Loba hummed, "you look so beautiful when you're helpless."  
  
Renee gave a muffled yelp when she suddenly felt her thighs lift from underneath her. Her knees were kept straight together by the rope but Loba had bent them at the knees and lifted them so that they could rest on something, her shoulder maybe?  
  
Her cock rubbed against her own thigh and Renee sucked on the gag even harder, trying not to whine. Loba smoothed a hand over her ass, pulling one of her cheeks aside and brushing a finger over her hole.  
  
"You can't squirm baby," she warned Renee, "just keep your legs on my shoulder while I finger you open. I'm sure you can manage that can't you?"  
  
Renee hummed around the gag and felt the reverberations ring through the dildo as Loba began to pour lube over her hole. It felt cold but Loba began to rub it against her hole, not quite pressing it in yet, just teasing her. Renee would usually want to buck her hips or crawl on top at this point but all she felt was comfort. She never usually felt this at ease but with the blindfold and the gag in her mouth, all she felt was submissive and obedient. Ready for Loba to use her however she wanted.  
  
One of Loba's long fingers slipped into her and Renee sucked harder around the dildo in her mouth. She could already feel some drool begin to slip through the gag and drip down her chin. She could only imagine how wrecked she already looked beneath Loba and the thought made her unconsciously clench around the finger inside her.  
  
"Good girl," Loba purred, "I love how easy you always are to open up. You fit two fingers into you like its nothing don't you?"  
  
Renee felt the urge to nod, to agree with whatever Loba told her as she slowly fucked her open with her fingers. She felt her world getting smaller, all becoming centred on making Loba proud of her, of behaving and letting her use her as a toy.  
  
She choked around the dildo when she felt her fingers curl hard into her just once before they were suddenly pulled out without warning.  
  
"I don't want to ruin our fun so quickly," she told her, "I know how you make messes so quickly."  
  
Renee tried to argue again but the noise that came out was pitifully small. She felt a hand tug through her hair, petting her like she was a disobedient pet to be made fun of.  
  
She felt something colder than her fingers press back into her and she wondered if it was a strap-on for a moment but the shape felt all wrong. It was much more rounder than she had expected for a dildo, it felt longer than a usual plug but altogether much smaller than the toys Loba preferred. Renee clenched around it, trying to figure out exactly what it was but she couldn't when all she could register was the feeling of it pressing up inside her.  
  
She expected Loba to play with her ass more but she felt her legs lower down from her shoulders and back down to the mattress. It was frustrating that the toy in her felt small but Renee didn't mind when she was eager for what would come next.  
  
"Aw, you're already so hard and I haven't even touched you here," Loba murmured.  
  
She felt Loba straddle her again as her hand wrapped around her cock. Renee whimpered through the gag, sending even more drool rolling down her chin. Loba gave a pitiful noise at the sight before Renee felt the clamps on her nipples get tugged again.  
  
"I've been putting up with your whining all night baby," she told her, "but a toy should know to be quiet. I don't want to hurt your pretty nipples so stay quiet for me, alright?"  
  
Renee gave a small nod and Loba gave a small tug at the clamps again, a final warning before she moved on.  
  
She felt the hand on her cock leave her but she wasn't desperate for long as she felt a warm wet feeling at the head of her cock. Loba must have been preparing herself earlier because Renee slowly felt the warmth of her cunt began to lower down onto her.  
  
Renee sucked even harder around the dildo in her mouth, desperately not trying to make any noises as Loba slowly began to ride her. It felt like an impossible task when Loba was so tight around her cock, even the pain of the clamps on her nipples could be ignored when she focused entirely on her.  
  
"You look so cute when you're full like this," Loba told her, "I wonder if you'll look even cuter if I do this."  
  
She desperately wanted to ask what she was about to do and braced for something else to happen. After a long moment of tensing up, she felt nothing at all. She relaxed back into the mattress, not considering Loba's threat at all as she continued to ride her.  
  
Renee made a rough noise as Loba dropped down onto her cock suddenly and her nipples were tugged roughly again. She had to fight not to sob at the pain, clenching up instead, that was when her cock twitched at her sudden realisation.  
  
"Noticed it yet?" She asked her.  
  
The toy inside her had definitely gotten bigger. She hadn't noticed it at first because it had only been gradual but now it was impossible not to notice how it pressed pleasantly inside her. The toy hadn't been swapped out at any point which meant-  
  
Loba gave a laugh as she clenched up around her dick, "an inflatable plug for my princess. I knew you wanted to feel full tonight, let's see how much you can take.  
  
Renee whined as the plug became even larger and began to press tortuously against her prostate. She knew that Loba would punish her by tugging at her nipples but she didn't care anymore. She just cared about cumming in her warm cunt.  
  
Loba set an even faster pace, easily moving up and down her dick as she roughly tugged at the leash connecting the clamps. The plug felt overwhelmingly large inside her and Renee thought that she had never felt so full in her life.  
  
She came painfully hard as she bottomed out inside Loba and the plug pressed bluntly against her prostate as she rode out her orgasm. Her vision was completely shut off but even then sparks of white exploded in her vision as she kept cumming. Loba kept riding her, not letting up as Renee screamed around the gag as she continued to torture her nipples with the chain.  
  
When her scream faded into silence, Loba still didn't stop, determined on her riding her until she came. The plug increased even more and Renee moaned dumbly around the gag as she accepted the total fullness throughout her.  
  
Loba finally dropped the chain and Renee couldn't focus to wonder if she was touching herself because the only thing she could recognise was the overstimulation her cock and prostate was feeling. She sobbed and choked freely around the dildo Loba touched herself, still riding Renee despite the overstimulation.  
  
Finally, Renee felt her stop and her walls clench quickly around her cock, it was even more painful but she could only be relieved that her cock could finally be relived through the lightning-like overstimulation it was facing.  
  
She shivered as Loba lifted off of her cock and a moment later she felt the plug begin to downsize. Her hole felt painfully stretched but she hardly felt a thing as the plug was tugged out of her hole. She could only feel her empty hole clench around nothing, gaping for Loba to see on display.  
  
She knew that all of her looked like a mess, drool running down her chin, her hole gaping and her nipples pinched until puffy and red.  
  
Renee wouldn't have it any other way.


	12. Pillow Humping - Miraith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, Mirage is trans here and is described cock/dick/hole for his bits

Renee knew that she could've just picked up her scarf the next day but she still found herself heading back to the room above Witt's bar where she'd left it. She knew he was up to his pre-match training but she was sure that she'd only be there for a moment so she wouldn't disturb him.  
  
She just didn't expect to catch Elliott in the moment. She heard him before she looked through the open door, he was facing away from her in the centre of his bed. There, he was grinding down on a white pillow beneath him, letting out little breaths and groans where occasionally his hips would stutter harshly.  
  
Unable to help herself she said, "I thought you were getting ready for the match tomorrow."  
  
Elliott gave an ear-shattering yelp as he rolled over, picking up the sheets around him to cover himself as he focused on her.  
  
"How long have you been there?" He shouted.  
  
"This is your pre-match training session?" She asked, not answering his question.  
  
He groaned, still covering himself, "okay look - wait I'm not even arguing with you, get out!"  
  
Renee sucked on her teeth for a second before she asked, "you really want me to stop watching?"  
  
Elliott just stared at her from the bed with his mouth wide open in surprise. She almost wanted to slap herself for asking that. Witt had flirted with her sure but he'd also flirted with everyone, it didn't necessarily mean anything.  
  
She was about to apologise and see if she could save her dignity when he cleared his throat.  
  
"Renee," he murmured, "I never thought you were so-"  
  
"Ruin the mood and I leave."  
  
Elliott gave a hasty laugh, "gotcha! Gotcha!"  
  
Renee took a few steps into the room, making sure to close the door behind her as she sat down onto the bed next to him.  
  
"So..." He mumbled. "Are you going to take your clothes off?"  
  
She couldn't help but smile, up close like this, she could see that perfect blush that decorated his face.  
  
"No," she answered simply, "what's wrong with that? I thought you'd like all the attention on you?"  
  
"Just checking!" Elliott amended quickly. "It's weird when you're just staring at me."  
  
Renee considered that for a moment before she cupped his cheek with her head, surprising him for a moment before she pulled him into a warm kiss. He gave a warm hum into her mouth as he reciprocated. His lips felt perfectly warm and she found her hand stroking through his hair as she was tugged closer into the kiss.  
  
A few moments later, she pulled back to catch her breath and saw that he was once again pulling the pillow from before underneath him.  
  
"Aren't you going to get off that thing?" She asked him.  
  
"Uh," he paused, sounding nervous, "I thought we were doing what I wanted?"  
  
She blinked, "you actually want to hump that pillow?"  
  
Elliott scowled at her lightly, "it's...It's the only way I can get off."  
  
"You're kidding me."  
  
"If you're gonna be jug-judgen-judgemet-rude you don't have to stick around," he grumbled, digging his fingers into the fabric of the pillow.  
  
She winced, silently regretting her words. She hadn't meant to offend him.  
  
"I've done it before," Renee said, "it just didn't feel very..."  
  
"Look I've always done it like this," he explained, "and I just can't get off any other way."  
  
Renee eyed him closely, to her it didn't seem that enjoyable. However, she also remembered the little groans and breaths he had let out earlier when she had been watching him.  
  
With an idea growing in her head she asked, "you can shift onto your stomach right?"  
  
"Y-Yeah," he answered with a nod.  
  
Elliott shifted so that he was laying closer down to the bedding where he could still rub against the pillow. She shifted so that she was behind him, the position allowing her to slip her fingers inside him if she wanted.  
  
"Do you want me to fuck you?" She asked him, her voice sounding gravelly.  
  
"Mhm," he agreed, grinding back onto the pillow already.  
  
Renee warmed up her hand first, rubbed it along his thigh as he started to get more comfortable with the new position. When she thought he seemed ready, she slipped a finger along his folds to get them warm and wet.  
  
Elliott gave a little pleased sound in response and she smiled at how wet he already felt. She pressed in her first finger, fighting a bit of resistance but she eventually managed to fit the finger inside him.  
  
"You're..." She considered before she asked. "You have done it like this before haven't you?"  
  
"'Course I have," he said, sounding defensive, "just been a while...Normally, I use a strap so I can top."  
  
Renee gave a huff, "top? Sure."  
  
"I can top - ah! Fuck."  
  
His hips paused as she once again curled her finger inside him and he squirmed on the pillow. She began to pump it inside him, watching his reactions as his thighs would shake each time she would curl her fingers inside him.  
  
"I'm only asking because you seem tight," she said.  
  
She continued to curl her fingers inside him as he struggled to answer, "is-is that a problem?"  
  
"No," she answered, "it just makes it more fun to stretch you out."  
  
Whatever he was going to say was cut off as she began to press a second finger into him. His hole was tensely clenching around her fingers but he still felt so lovely and wet for her.  
  
Once he started to manage the two fingers better, she began to fuck him with them. She pumped and curled her fingers as she stretched him further out. With each drastic movement, he would give a muffled groan as he continued to hump the pillow beneath him desperately.  
  
"Have you ever used a vibrator before?" Renee asked him.  
  
She wasn't entirely sure why she was asking him. But she wanted to know what he had done and what he hadn't. Part of it was making sure that she knew his limits. The other part was wondering how much he'd enjoy it if she did it to him.  
  
"T-Tried it once or twice with a strap-on," he fumbled to explain, "b-but it hurt too much."  
  
She frowned, "hurt?"  
  
"T-Too sah-ses-sent-fuck ah, ah."  
  
"Sensitive handsome?" She suggested to him.  
  
He gave a groan, "y-yeah."  
  
"And toys?" She continued to ask him. "Any inside of you?"  
  
"Mhm, " he mumbled, "b-but it's too hard to do it by myself a-and other people like me better on top."  
  
Renee didn't doubt at all that Elliott would be competent enough in control. Rubbing her thighs together, she couldn't help but wonder what it would feel to be under that strength. What those large fingers of his might feel like inside her or the texture of his beard as he ate her out.  
  
Still, she loved just as much seeing him like this. Desperate and under her control entirely.  
  
"Why can't you do it yourself?" She asked him.  
  
"It's also too much, b-but-"  
  
He tried to finish his sentence but found himself grinding back on her fingers and the pillow instead.  
  
"But what Elliott?" She pressed him.  
  
Her fingers paused in him for just enough time for him to say, "I-I liked the stretch when I tried it."  
  
He gave a groan when he felt her pressing the third finger at his hole. Slipping it in alongside the other two and slowly scissoring him open. She desperately wanted to rub at his cock instead of him using the pillow but she'd give him what he wanted for now. And he wanted to feel full.  
  
"Like that?" She asked him, pressing the fingers in until they could fully fit inside him.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Ah!" He shouted, letting her fuck him as he rocked back onto that perfect feeling.  
  
He sounded so perfect as he let out little wet hiccupping sounds as she continued to fuck him. He'd almost completely given up on humping the pillow, letting her take control over him instead.  
  
"W-Wait Renee," he mumbled, biting into his hand, "it feels w-weird-"  
  
Her fingers curled harshly against his g-spot and he screamed loudly as his thighs wildly shook. His hips pulled upwards, hard enough that her fingers slipped out of him entirely so that she could see his hole gaping back at her.  
  
Beneath him on the pillow was a stark wet spot and she could still see wetness dribbling down the sides of his thighs.  
  
As he caught his breath she asked, "did you just squirt?"  
  
"I-I don't know," he struggled to say, "I haven't done it before."  
  
One of Renee's fingers pressed into his hole and he gave a small whine, leaning away from the sensation.  
  
"Too much?" She asked.  
  
"Y-Yeah."  
  
She hummed, "you haven't done that before?"  
  
"Mmm," he mumbled, shaking his head, "not before."  
  
Renee was about to ask another question when she noticed that was still humping the pillow beneath him. Dragging his cock back over the wet spot he had left there.  
  
"I-" he broke off to groan when he realised that she was watching him keenly. "My dick's still good and I haven't-"  
  
She didn't need an explanation. She switched so that she was in front of him, pulling him upwards so that she could draw him into a kiss. She tried to keep it slow but Elliott was too impatient, dragging her into a messy kiss as he continued the hump the pillow beneath him.  
  
Elliott's breath hitched and his mouth ducked down to her neck, sucking along her pulse point as he whined into her neck.  
  
Her hand came up to stroke and tug through his hair as his hips began to speed up even more on the pillow.  
  
"There we go handsome," she praised him, "are you going to make even more of mess in front of me?"  
  
Elliott moaned openly against her neck as he came harshly. He rode out his orgasm as he humped the pillow roughly, dragging out the wet spot that he had left even further. He looked so messy and perfect as he came and she desperately wished that her fingers could have felt him clenching around her.  
  
Once he was satisfied he kept his hips lifted above the pillow, his cock too sensitive to be rubbed anymore.  
  
Renee's hand in his hair drifted down, using two of her fingers, she stroked upwards between his folds from his hole to his clit, taking as much of his wetness as she could.  
  
He stared at her as she sucked the wetness from her fingers, tasting just how wonderful he was.  
  
"Just taking something to remember you by until next time," she told him.  
  
He almost choked on his words, "n-next time?"  
  
"Is that fine with you?"  
  
"Ah, yep, as long as you do that again," Elliott said with a grin.


	13. Fucking Machines - Smartysparks

Tae-Joon had accepted at this point that Natalie tended to be right most of the time. He just hadn't figured that she'd prove herself right again when she suggested something like a machine to fuck him.

He might have tried to wiggle away from the feeling if not for the spreader bar between his legs and the weight of Natalie straddling his hips. He was trying to match her pace as they kissed but it was impossible with the ribbed dildo forcing out each of his breaths.

"Is it too much?" He heard Natalie ask.

He desperately wanted to hold onto her hips but she'd tied his hands above his head when they'd started. She'd taken her time fingering him open, using plenty of lube and lightly teasing him about how tight he was.

Then she'd attached that dildo and turned it on, careful to watch his face to soak up every reaction.

"Are you alright mon amour?" She asked him again when he didn't answer.

"Yes, I'm good," he mumbled out.

She pressed a short kiss against his jaw, "do you want me to slow it down?"

That was the last thing Tae-Joon wanted. He knew the machine could manage all kinds of settings and he was willing to bet this was one of the lowest speeds.

"No, k-keep going," he answered.

She glimpsed back down to the machine before she leaned back to fiddle with the settings. A second later, the speed of the dildo increased and his legs tried to shut together to escape the mounting pressure but they were kept apart but they spreader bar.

"Better?" Natalie asked him.

"Mhm," he hummed, "c-can I touch you?"

She frowned slightly, "but I thought you wanted to work on giving up control?"

He tipped his head down, "I do but I also..."

Tae-Joon wanted to say something, wanted to explain exactly what he wanted but it was impossible to with that dildo fucking him.

"Don't worry," she told him, "I'll give you something else to focus on instead."

Tae-Joon was too focused on the feeling of the dildo inside him, forcing his eyes to squeeze shut, that he didn't realise what Natalie was doing until he felt a warm tongue on his dick.

He couldn't help the embarrassing sound that left his mouth when he felt her tongue swirl around his head. His hands immediately tried to reach down to grip at her hair but they were still trapped above his head.

"Natalie!" He shouted and tried desperately not to buck his hips roughly upwards.

He felt her warm mouth take more of his dick into her mouth, slowly lapping her tongue on him while her other hand gripped his base.

The pressure was too much from both sides, he couldn't help the small moans and grunts that escaped him. His cock felt overly sensitive already from the pressure on his prostate and now with Natalie's mouth on him, he knew he was already close.

"Wait!" He shouted and Natalie immediately pulled off of him.

"Do you want me to turn it off?" She asked him, hand already drifting to the machine.

He shook his head, trying not to get the relief that his cock so sorely needed. "Can," he stopped for a moment to catch his breath, "can you be on top tonight?"

Natalie blinked for a moment and then hummed, "maybe if you say please..."

"Please," he begged, "please ride me."

"You're not trying to be proud at all tonight are you?" She considered. "I didn't realise that you'd enjoy submitting so much. It's cute."

While he could only groan, Natalie found her place straddling his waist once more. She'd already prepared herself while he'd been tied up and he'd almost begged then to touch her himself.

Now he just felt greedy. As much as he wanted to finger her up open and eat her out, he wanted to be touched even more. He wanted Natalie to take control and pet through his hair while he was fucked.

Tae-Joon almost came then and there when she slowly lowered herself onto his cock. He immediately couldn't help bucking up his hips and trying to feel more of her.

Natalie gave a small laugh, only lifting further off him when he tried to buck his hips again. He almost sobbed in frustration until he felt a hand comb through his hair, softly soothing him as he still tried to push further onto the dildo.

"Shhh," she hushed him, "don't worry, just lay back, you've been doing so well. You can hold on for a bit longer can't you?"

Her hand petted through his hair before reaching down to cup his face and he leaned into the touch.

Just as he began to feel himself relax back into the bedding, she slowly began to lower herself back down onto him. This time he didn't struggle or buck his hips, instead, he remained relaxed as she began to ride him, letting her use him as she liked.

Normally during sex, he was always tense, a live wire, however, that wasn't the case this time. Now, he just felt drowsy and relaxed, ready to give up to her whatever she wanted. Even with the machine fucking him rapidly, all he could do was lie back and take it.

Natalie lifted a hand off of his hip so she could rub her clit and moaned, "you're doing so well for me Tae-Joon."

He nodded and his tongue flicked out to lick his lips, only to feel two of her fingers press down gently at his lip. He simply wanted to be obedient, to show her how good and loyal he could be, so he opened his mouth and began to suck on her fingers.

The pace of her hips stopped for a moment and whined before he felt the thrusts of the machine increase again.

"That's it," she praised him, "just a little while longer, you're behaving so well I knew you could do it."

Tae-Joon wasn't sure if he could hold on for that long with the mounting dual pressure rising up inside him. However, that wasn't even on his mind, he was just happy to be used right now, to feel good and make her feel good as well.

His tongue swirled between her fingers as he took them deeper into his mouth, focusing on occupying his mouth as he moaned around those fingers. His eyes flicked up, staring helplessly at the way Natalie's back arched while she rubbed her clit.

The dildo pressed hard against the prostate as he bottomed out inside Natalie and his eyes fluttered back. Orgasming felt like a warm reward and all he could do was focus on the waves of relief rolling through him as the overstimulation began to force him to sob around her fingers in his mouth.

She felt so tight and warm around his cock and he didn't want to let go of the feeling not even with the sting of overstimulation starting to overcome him.

"N-Nat-"

"Just a bit more Tae-Joon I know you can hold on for a little bit longer," she mumbled, "k-keep being good like this."

He groaned around her fingers, "ah-I-I'm a good boy."

Tae-Joon almost wanted to ask her to turn down the speed of the machine but he couldn't even think of that with the way that she captivated him. He liked this feeling too much anyway, the feeling of being used, being wanted.

"Th-That's it," she moaned withdrawing her fingers to grip his hair.

Tae-Joon felt the moment she came around him, his cock felt sore from the feeling of her squeezing around him but at the same time, it felt so perfect. It was an intoxicating high that he never wanted to come down from.

A moment later, he felt the dildo stop thrusting inside of him and his hole clenched around nothing while Natalie pulled off of him.

"How much longer do you think?" Natalie asked him.

Tae-Joon was surprised that he could respond when his brain felt melted but he managed to echo, "longer?"

"Until you're ready for the second round," she said as if it was an obvious thing.

Tae-Joon huffed a small laugh. She was going to be the death of him but if more of this was his method of execution then he didn't mind at all.


	14. Mirror Sex - Miraltar

"Beautiful," Makoa praised.

His hips rocked against Elliott's, thrusting further into him and jolting him forward as he continued to ride Makoa. Elliott was already out of breath, easily falling apart above him.

"You're one to talk," Elliott spoke from above him.

He could hardly laugh when he was being ridden but he managed to say, "it's better like this, when I can see all of you at once."

Elliott shivered under his breath, rocking down onto his cock as he groaned. He was always so full of life and eager like this but he always batted away Makoa's hand if it wrapped around his cock, determined to make it last.

"Here," Makoa murmured, his hands reaching up.

Elliott whined when Makoa's heavy hands rested onto his hips, pulling him down in place until he had bottomed out and couldn't move. He rested there for just a moment, feeling how dizzyingly full he was on the other legend's cock with the mess of lube inside of him.

"L-Let me move," he mumbled out but he was firmly in the larger man's grasp.

"Just winding you down for a second," Makoa told him as Elliott caught his breath. "Gonna have you moving in just a moment."

Elliott obeyed the suggestion, catching his breath before he Makoa released the grip on his hips and he began to lift off of his cock. He looked disappointed to stop so quickly when he was still desperate for more.

His hands reached down to Elliott's waist once again, turning him on the bed and then setting him in front of the wide mirror in their bedroom.

"There, how's that for a view?" Makoa asked him.

Elliott didn't have an answer but he gave a muffled sound as Makoa helped him onto his hands and knees.

He only spoke up to say, "what happened to me taking charge tonight?"

"Ha," Makoa laughed, slipping two fingers back into his hole that was dripping with lube. "You're not arguing with this pace are you?"

"Nope."

He pressed his fingers further into him, he was already stretched wide for Makoa to use but he loved to watch Elliott gape like this around his wide fingers.

However, Elliott wasn't as patient, "h-hurry up."

"Don't worry," Makoa told him, slowly pulling out his fingers. "I got you Elliott."

He pressed into him slowly, savouring how warm and tight Elliott around his cock. He tried to rock back onto his cock but Makoa's grip on his hips remained steadfast, completely in control of the pace.

"There you go beautiful, look up at the mirror there," Makoa told him.

He gave deep and slow thrusts, punishingly pressing inside Elliott, letting him enjoy the wide stretch of his cock as he could only embrace the feeling. Makoa loved watching him in the mirror like this, eyebrows furrowed and eyes crossed with pleasure.

Makoa stretched one large hand forward, tugging on Elliott's hair upwards so that he would face the mirror in front of him.

"F-Faster," Elliott begged, still trying to rock back his hips to no avail.

"Don't worry," he told him, speeding up from those slow thrusts, "I know what you want."

Elliott groaned in relief, still keeping his hands in front of him even though Makoa knew that he must've wanted to touch himself badly. He loved fucking Elliott like this so that he could see how his entire body reacted. His fists clenched, his back curved, those beautiful curls of his bounced as he let out desperate sounds.

"Look up," Makoa told him.

Even though his hand was in Elliott's hair, his eyes were still focused downwards into the bedding.

He knew that Elliott was hesitating, still looking back down into the bedding to avoid eye contact with the mirror.

Makoa paused his thrusts for a moment, dropping the hand in his hair and instead leaning down to brace it across Elliott's chest. He pulled him up slowly until his back was close to Makoa's chest and he couldn't help but look into the mirror ahead.

Elliott swore under his breath at the sight, going almost lax in Makoa's grip as he gave a few easy thrusts into him.

"See how beautiful you look, Elliott?" Makoa asked softly. "You look really good like this."

Elliott whined and began to rock back slightly onto his cock, trying to take as much of Makoa as possible.

He didn't need to beg, Makoa knew what he wanted by now. He let Elliott keep mindlessly rocking back onto his cock as his arm reached down to start stroking his cock. Elliott's whole body rolled into the feeling, giving a groan of relief as his breath started to come in quicker pants.

"P-Please Makoa," Elliott groaned, "shit I-"

"I gotcha," he told him, "just keep watching yourself in that mirror beautiful. See how pretty you look when your getting fucked Elliott, feels so good that you can hardly stand it can you?"

Elliott almost slumped over on a certain upstroke of Makoa's hand on his cock but the arm across his chest kept him in position. It was easy for Makoa to fuck into him like this when just a relaxed hole to fuck, when he was mumbling faint praise and rocking into his every movement.

"S-Shit I-" Elliott moaned just as he came.

Makoa fucked him through his orgasm as he whined about how good Makoa felt, how large, how strong, and how perfectly he fucked him. Even when overstimulation was beginning to crawl in, Makoa kept stroking his cock as he clenched around him helplessly.

He pulled Elliott's hips as close to him as he could as he came inside him. He felt completely perfect, so tight and warm and still clenching around him from his orgasm.

Makoa rested his chin on Elliott's shoulder as he kept him close to him, keeping his cum plugged inside him. The both of them stared ahead and Makoa couldn't help but admire how perfect Elliott looked, panting in exhaustion and relief in the mirror. 


	15. Orgasm Delay - Miragehound

"I thought you were meant to be merciful?" Elliott grumbled from underneath Bloodhound.  
  
They leaned down a little to take more of his cock inside, only slightly rocking back and forth.  
  
With a faint smile, they asked, "am I not?"  
  
His grip on the sheets didn't loosen at all, only further tightening as they slowly began to bear down on him. He hadn't touched them yet, still obeying a command that they had given him earlier.  
  
"Just saying," Elliott mumbled, "you could speed it up a notch."  
  
"Don't worry," they told him, reaching down a hand to pet through his hair, "you'll get what you need when I decide."  
  
When Bloodhound had finally taken his full length, they didn't waste any time before they began to ride him. His hands remained fisted in the sheets, frustrated and desperate.  
  
They purred, "you look so beautiful like this."  
  
"Yup," he agreed hastily, "totally, I'm beautiful, got all the good stuff, can you ride me properly now?"  
  
"So impatient."  
  
He rolled his eyes, "c'mon-"  
  
Elliott immediately broke off as they clenched around him, picking up the pace as they began to properly ride him. They kept their hands splayed on his chest as they did, taking in as much of him as they could at once.  
  
"Sh," they hushed him, "don't worry pretty boy, just focus on feeling good."  
  
"Houndie please," he whimpered.  
  
Noticing his hands itching to move they reminded him, "keep your hands to yourself."  
  
"But," he groaned, "I w-wanna touch you."  
  
"Just be good for me elskan," they told him, "you want to behave don't you?"  
  
Bloodhound couldn't help but smile, their fingers pressed further into his chest, letting out little breathes while they rode him. He felt ridiculously wide inside of them and even though it took a while to prepare themselves, it was always worth it.  
  
"P-Please let me touch you Houndie," Elliott whined, "I'm close c'mon."  
  
"Already close?" They asked. "Such an impatient little thing you are."  
  
He bit his lip, mumbling out, "s-seriously Houndie, I wanna touch you so bad."  
  
"Hands to yourself," they reminded him again, pressing his hands down by the wrists, "I know you want to be good don't you?"  
  
"Y-Yes but I'm really really close," he whined, starting to hump upwards to meet them in thrusts. Before he could cum, they immediately pulled off of him, straddling just above his cock instead.  
  
They kept a teasing laugh behind their lips, "I don't want you cumming too quickly now elskan, besides, you look so pretty. I'd love to leave my own mark on you."  
  
Elliott tried to lift up his hands but they kept him pinned by his hands and hips. Their mouth dropped down to his neck, sucking along his pulse point and leaving heavy marks there.  
  
"Pl-Please," they heard him murmur.  
  
They lifted their head up, "hm, what is it Elli?"  
  
"C-Can you ride me again?" He mumbled the question.  
  
"I don't think you've cooled down enough," Bloodhound told him, "and I'm hardly satisfied with the marks I've left on you."  
  
Bloodhound leant back down to his neck again and then further to his chest. They left a trail of markings along the way, wanting to make sure that he would remember exactly what they'd done to him the next day.  
  
He whined underneath them, "please Houndie, c-can I touch you?"  
  
"Not yet," they murmured into his neck.  
  
"But-"  
  
Bloodhound petted a hand through his hair, feeling those beautiful curls of his.  
  
"I thought you'd want this," they wondered aloud, "all of my attention, just for you."  
  
He nodded with a whine, "n-no, I wanna be good for you really Houndie, b-but I wanna make you feel good too, please?"  
  
"Trust me elskan," Bloodhound told him, "I feel very good right, now sit still."  
  
Slowly, they began to fit his cock into them once again, desperate to ride him again.  
  
"You look so beautiful like this," they praised him, "such a good boy, keeping your hands to the side even though you want to touch so badly don't you?"  
  
He nodded desperately, "y-yes."  
  
As much as they wanted his hands in their hair or gripping onto their hips, they dearly loved the way he looked when he was obeying.  
  
"I can't wait to see your face when you see the marks I've left you," they told him.  
  
He groaned, his hands writhing in the sheets, "you've got one hell of a sense of humour."  
  
"Do you think that I'm trying to make fun of you elskan?" They asked him honestly. "The marks I leave you are a symbol of my adoration."  
  
"People are going to see them," he said weakly.  
  
Brushing a hand across the marks on his chest they said, "and when they do, they will know that you could never belong to them."  
  
"H-Houndie close," he mumbled.  
  
"So soon?" They asked, already lifting off of him desperate his groan of frustration. "Such a good boy for letting me know that you were getting close. You don't want to cum without permission do you?"  
  
He shook his head quickly, "no, n-no Bloodhound."  
  
"Good boy," they praised him with a moan. "Do you like it when I praise you? You don't need to be embarrassed elskan, tell me."  
  
After a second, he couldn't seem to hold on, "I like it, a-a lot and if you keep saying that then I'm not gonna last."  
  
"Haven't you realised yet Elliott?" They asked him. "I'm the one who decides how long you last."  
  
They began to ride him again, this time intent on finally letting him cum. He always looked so desperate when he was teased and just as beautiful. He looked wonderful with tears pricking at his eyes and desperate for more.  
  
"Do you want to touch me elskan?" Bloodhound offered him.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Good boy," they murmured, "so obedient and smart for me, go ahead elskan, touch me all you want."  
  
His hands immediately shot up, one hand gripping their waist while the other touched them intently.  
  
With a moan, Elliott rambled, "thank you, thank you, you feel so good, so warm inside, please, please stop edging me."  
  
"G-Good boy," they broke off to moan as Elliott bottomed out perfectly inside them. "My perfect elskan, always so obedient, so wonderful, cum inside me Elliott, you deserve it."  
  
He didn't need any more incentive than that. His hips rocked up harshly as he came inside them with a light groan. They didn't stop riding him, already so close and with Elliott's messy hand on them and they couldn't help but cum. They could feel how perfect he was underneath them even as light exploded behind their eyes.  
  
When Bloodhound lifted off of him they felt ridiculously empty without him inside of them. Elliott looked completely spent and exhausted, relaxed in the sheets around him as they kissed away the tears of overstimulation around his eyes.  
  
"It's alright elskan," they praised him, "deep breaths."  
  
Elliott only gave a muffled noise and murmured, "thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," Bloodhound said, "my handsome trickster."  
  



	16. Oviposition - Wattline

"Alright Nat," Ajay murmured to her as she rubbed circles against her thigh, "you sure ya ready?"

Natalie was tired of being asked that question tonight, she tried to lean forward but the rope winding up her arms kept in place above her.

She gave Ajay a small smile, "I haven't been preparing myself all this week to run off now, that would be a bit silly."

"Nothing wrong with backing off a bit," she told her, "we can stop at any time, you remember that."

"Of course," Natalie said, "but for now there shouldn't be an issue in continuing should there?"

Ajay didn't seem to intent on waiting any longer either, already slipping in an easy finger to feel her. Natalie's legs shook slightly like they always did as she got used to the sensation, the spreader bar was a good idea since she had a habit of squirming too much.

"Look how easy you're taking my finger," she praised her, "you're so desperate tonight aren't you?"

Natalie's head rolled to the side, "I...Already prepped myself earlier."

"Don't worry," she said, "I promised that I'd stretch you out nice and good and that's what you'll get."

"You don't have to hold back so much," Natalie told her easily.

Ajay gave a hum and slipped a second finger into her. She was focused on stretching her out, not on giving her what she wanted yet.

Those warm fingers curled inside her as Ajay said, "how many do you think you'll be able to take tonight? There's plenty to go around but I think we can go for six."

"Six..." She moaned, trailing off.

Natalie wasn't able to take them herself, she always got too sensitive backing out before she could really enjoy it. But if she had Ajay then it was different, then she had something to ground herself with.

Ajay was already sliding a third finger inside, "still good?"

"it's a bit of a stretch," she admitted, still getting used to the feeling.

"If you think that this a stretch," she said slowly, "then I'm not so sure you can handle what comes next."

She shook her head, "I can!"

Ajay gave her a smile, using her other hand to pet through her hair. "I know sunshine," she said, "you're my brave little girl aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," she nodded rapidly, "Ajay I'm ready for more."

"Then don't worry about that pretty head of yours," she told her, "just focus on relaxing for me."

Tonight was all about planning for taking one of Natalie's favourite toys. The small eggs weren't very large by themselves but a few of them were enough to make her feel full.

Natalie could already feel the first egg pressing at her cunt before it slid it, Ajay prodded it insider her, pushing it back and letting her settle with the feeling before moving on.

"How's that?" Ajay asked her.

Biting her lip she said, "I thought it would feel bigger."

"Trust me, you'll start feeling the stretch soon enough," she hummed, "look at you already, you're already begging for it."

She nodded, too focused on feeling more to put up a sense of pride, "Ajay, I-I need more."

She saw Ajay roll another egg in her hand as she said, "I know you do, couldn't wait to fill yourself up with these eggs could you?"

"Y-Yes," Natalie admitted.

As a reward, she felt another egg slowly push into her, the lube that she had used earlier along with the two eggs already made her feel like a mess.

"But you couldn't do it yourself could you?" Ajay murmured. "Needed someone to tie you up because you get too sensitive even humping cute little pillows."

"I don't-" she said but any authority in her tone was cut off by the moan that fell from her mouth.

Ajay only pressed on, slipping two fingers of hers back into her cunt to make sure that she was stretched and prepared for the next egg. It was enough pressure that Natalie desperately wanted to beg her to rub her clit or get another toy but she knew that she had to wait a little longer.

"Why not? Ain't it true?" She asked her. "You need someone to keep you down and fill you with eggs because you can't do it yourself. Poor baby likes to feel full but cries as soon as you start getting fucked."

The third egg slipped in and she could start to feel some of that pleasure that came from being full, still, it wasn't enough yet. Even then, she liked that thought, that three eggs inside her weren't even enough to stretch her out or make her feel satisfied. Like Ajay could use her all she wanted and she'd still beg for more afterwards.

"T-Thank you, oh it's so perfect Ajay," she moaned, her thighs trembling around the spreader bar.

"But not good enough right?" She teased her. "You're so greedy Nat, you're not even going to be satisfied until you're nice and full."

She gave a small whimper, "yes m-more, want it."

As Ajay pulled out her fingers, Natalie could feel one of the eggs start to slip but before it could, Ajay held it in place neatly with her thumb. She rolled it upwards, just enough to skim her clit before it slipped back down and was pushed back inside her.

"You sure sweetness?" She asked her. "You're starting to spill out your pretty eggs after I put in so much effort to fit them in there."

She shook her head, "no! I can keep them in, I can do it!"

The fourth egg was already being pushed in her and she was starting to feel a bit more full. It was a dizzying and satisfying feeling all at once. It made her feel like she was being praised every time that Ajay pushed her to her limits and rewarded her for it.

"I said six earlier didn't I?"

"Y-Yes," Natalie managed to say.

Six. Two more of those eggs would fit inside her before Ajay was done and that thought made Natalie whine as she wondered how the stretch would feel.

Ajay asked, "still think you're up to it?"

Without a warning, the fifth egg was already inside her. It almost spilled out but Ajay pushed it back in straight away, letting her focus for a moment on how full she already was. Even when Natalie clenched around the toys inside her she could feel them moving.

"Yes!" She shouted. "I can do it, I promise."

Natalie was ready for the last egg but instead, Ajay slipped one of her fingers but into her already stretched pussy. She wasn't doing it stretch her this time, instead, she roughly pumped the finger inside her, torturously pressing on her g-spot while the eggs stirred around inside her.

"You feel pretty full to me," Ajay observed smugly.

"No!" She argued, trying to keep her legs closed to keep the eggs in, however, with the spreader bar it was impossible. "They'll spill out!"

Two of them already were pressed out from the roughness of Ajay's fingers but the combat medic simply picked them up again and pushed them back in.

"You have to relax baby if you want the last one in you," she told her.

Natalie couldn't make herself relax any more than she already was. The sixth one couldn't quite be pushed into her cunt when she was already so full and trying to keep the rest of the eggs in at the same time. Ajay's hand suddenly pressed against her clit, her thumb rubbing against it as she kept pushing the last egg in. Natalie sobbed, it all her felt too much, her clit, her stretched cunt, but still, she needed more even with her legs aching to be closed.

Finally, Ajay managed to push the last egg into her aching her cunt and took her thumb off of her clit even though Natalie sobbed and whined as the sweet pressure disappeared.

"Tighten up Nat," she told her as she searched for something in their drawers, "you want to make sure that you can keep them all inside of you."

She whined but obeyed, "it's really hard, I don't think I can hold on-"

"Don't worry, I've got your plug right here," she promised her, "we're going to keep you nice and full."

Ajay came back into her sight a moment later with a pretty pink plug and didn't waste any time before she started to push it inside of her. Natalie was just relaxed enough to take the toy with the help of some more lube. Luckily enough, the end of the plug wasn't too large so it was easy to fit in and keep the eggs from slipping out.

"How are you feeling?" Ajay asked her.

The question almost made her want to laugh, "good, very full."

"One day you could fit even more if you keep practicing," she told her.

"Maybe..."

"It's just a shame that I always end up with so many left over at the end of the night," Ajay said and after a moment her eyes flickered up to meet hers, "or we could change that."

Natalie had a feeling that she knew what she meant yet still asked, "we could?"

"So princess," she began to say, "when you said that you prepped earlier, just how much did you prep?"

Ajay's hand drifted lower, her thumb sliding over the plug before she spread one of her cheeks, thumbing over her ass in appreciation.

Swallowing, Natalie said, "I...I prepped a lot."

"Did you think about filling your little ass with eggs too?" She asked her lightly, her fingers slipping just to press gently at her hole. "Bet I could fit even more in there than your cute little pussy."

"Yes," she admitted softly.

She could practically hear the grin on Ajay's face when she said, "what was that?"

Natalie's eyes focused entirely on hers as she whimpered, "please use my ass as well."

Ajay was already gripping the lube bottle in her other hand and coating her fingers in it. Out of the corner of her eye, Natalie could see the rest of the eggs, still a handful left that Ajay might fill her with. She didn't waste any time before she was already slipping a finger inside of her.

"I thought you'd need more lube," she said, "but you really stretched yourself out this morning didn't you?"

"I-I wanted to make sure we could get straight to the point today," Natalie admitted.

The stretch of one finger wasn't much but every moment that Ajay made only made her tense up every more and Natalie was even more aware of every one of the eggs inside her cunt.

Ajay laughed, "that's cute princess but I'm always happy to stretch you out, I know ya have trouble with it sometimes."

"I'm sensitive," she whined weakly, "it's not my fault."

"I know it isn't," Ajay told her, "for someone who likes being full you sure sob like a brat whenever you get fucked, princess."

Another finger pushed in alongside the first and she whined, her legs desperately wanted to shake and move but the bar was keeping them far from close.

Natalie shook her head, "the movement's t-too much but...I still can't help but like-"

Ajay gave a hum, "I know baby, you don't need to explain it to me, don't worry your little head, just sit back and relax."

Suddenly, the two fingers slipped out and Ajay was already fitting an egg inside her. Natalie barely had enough time to adjust to the first one before the second one was already slipping in as well.

"It feels different," she murmured.

"Look at how well you're taking them," Ajay praised her, "I wonder how many it'll take to make you gape."

Gaping, oh, Natalie hadn't even considered what it would be like to push these out once she was full. She would sob as each one slowly spilled out of her and maybe then Ajay would just fill her back up, keeping her nice and full so that she could praise her.

A third one made its way inside of her and Natalie gasped at the feeling. Her ass still felt tight and the round feeling of the eggs brushing against each other inside her was making her lose all of her focus.

Biting down on her lips she asked, "it hurts a bit...Can I have more lube?"

"Course ya can," she told her, taking a moment to coat her fingers, "thanks for letting me know Nat, you're doing so well."

Ajay slowly used her lube-covered finger to stretch her out more and Natalie can't help but whine as she clenched and feels the eggs inside her cunt shift. She could feel the eggs inside her with almost a sort of blurry satisfaction to it. She felt used, full, good for Ajay as she obeyed every command.

"That's enough," Natalie said with a gasp, "you can keep going."

"Still topping from the bottom?" Ajay huffed. "That's my Nat."

A faint smile appeared on her face, "you don't have to be so careful, I know how to handle myself."

"I'd like to test that next time," Ajay considered, "do you think you'd ever be able to try the ovipositor again? That way I could properly fuck these eggs into you. Maybe I could give you a gag as well so you wouldn't be so embarrassed about your little screams."

_ Fourth egg.  _ Natalie was always starting to feel full, she couldn't imagine moving around like this but the feeling was so intoxicating at the same time.

"Please Ajay," she murmured softly.

Ajay pressed against the pussy plug while she said, "I'd fill you with those eggs and then play with you. I'd spank you while you clenched up around those eggs and I'd only hit harder if you let any of them slip out without my permission. I'd have you crawl across the room and sit at my feet, eating me out while you tried to keep them inside of you, would you like that princess?"

"Yes!" Natalie moaned, it was loud but she didn't care if anyone heard anymore.

At the same time, the fifth and sixth egg was pushed inside of her and Natalie whimpered as she tried to keep them inside. Her clit felt so frustratingly untouched and she desperately just wanted Ajay to let her cum with those eggs filling her up.

"Look at that," Ajay whistled, "you're already on six eggs but your ass is fitting them in so well."

"I can still do more!" She promised.

Ajay glanced over at the container, "I've got three left."

She nodded, her arms flexing in the rope, "I can really do it Ajay I swear."

Natalie moaned as the next egg fit inside her. Now she couldn't focus on anything other than feeling full. It was such a ridiculous and satisfying feeling that she wanted Ajay to keep her in this state forever.

"Next time I'll bring even more," Ajay told her, "right before we even have a game, I'll plug your ass and I'll watch you fumble around the games knowing that I'm the reason why."

The eighth egg finally fit inside her along with a generous helping of lube and Natalie was so close to crying from the overstimulation now. It wasn't just the eggs, the excess of lube in her ass made her feel so used.

"So b-big," she managed to man, "Ajay it's so big."

"Just one left Nat," she reassured her, "I already know you can take it, you're ass is basically gaping for it."

Natalie continued to whine, beg, and whimper as the final egg was slotted inside her along the rest. She wanted to lie down while she absorbed how full she was and how obedient and good she'd been but she couldn't focus on that yet.

"There we go," Ajay said in awe, "look at you baby."

Her hand skimmed along her belly and as Natalie looked down helplessly she swore she could see that her belly looked slightly rounder than it had been at the beginning of the night.

"I-I need a plug or they're going to spill out!" She whined.

"No you don't," Ajay told her, instead reaching for something else.

Natalie's voice cracked as she whined, "but-"

"But nothing," she said, coming back into view with a bullet vibe, "now I'm gonna put this on your clit and if even one egg spills out then you're not cumming tonight."

"That's not fair!"

Ajay only smiled and said, "you up for the challenge?"

"I..." Natalie trailed off, trying not to focus on the heavy feeling of eggs filling her. "I can do it."

"Good girl," she praised her, "now I'm going to take out your pussy plug so make sure that you clench down okay?"

That was her only warning before the plug was gently tugged out of her and she exhaled in relief as she saw that none of the eggs had spilled out of her yet. She did her best to keep herself tight as the vibe was gently set down onto her clit and she let out a whimper. For just a moment she felt herself relax before she clenched down tightly again.

"There you go princess," Ajay encouraged her, "off to a good start so keep it up."

"I c-can feel them m-moving when I tense up," she mumbled.

Ajay's other hand reached up to pet along her belly, "aw, my little princess loves feeling like that doesn't she?"

The speed of the vibrator increased and she yelped, she was desperate to move her arms or legs or anything that would give her more control but she was so helpless to Ajay. Even the slight pressure on her belly was making her head dizzy and she was already so close to cumming from just the vibrator.

"So close, so close," Natalie mumbled incoherently, "just a bit more-"

"C'mon princess, come all over your pretty eggs," she praised her, "you did such a good job fitting them all in there and now you get to cum-"

Natalie screamed, she couldn't focus on anything else as the vibe angled itself perfectly on her clit and she came heavily around them. She couldn't hold on anymore, her cunt and ass clenching and unclenching as the eggs slowly spilled out of her and the movement of each one only made the waves from her orgasm even stronger.

Ajay didn't let her come down from it so easy, before her orgasm was even over her girlfriend was already fitting her fingers into her cunt and ass, pumping them in and out as the eggs stirred inside her and she screamed even louder. She could only sob as they pooled out of her along with the heavy lube that had been used to fill her.

Everything around her felt blurred and unstable but she still heard Ajay ask, "is my spoilt princess finally satisfied?"

"Definitely."


	17. Cock Cages - Lobarage

"I-I can't do it Loba," Elliott begged but still rocked back onto the two fingers that she had taken her time working into him.

"Oh?" She teased, pausing her fingers' movement. "But you've been begging me to touch you all week."

He groaned, "then actually touch me."

"I am," she murmured, her fingers curling forward to drag against his prostate.

Elliott swore under his breath and rocked back against her fingers. She'd been teasing him for just over two weeks and he was exhausted from not being allowed to cum.

But Loba had made up her mind the second she'd seen how perfect he looked on her strap-on and she'd given him a challenge that he'd been too smug to turn down. No orgasms unless he could do it untouched.

"Please," Elliott mumbled again, "I'm not sah-sensitit-sensitive enough, can I just touch myself or-or you could touch me or I-"

Her fingers curled hard again and he broke off with a stuttering breath.

"I don't think sensitivity is the problem," Loba observed smugly.

"We've been trying this for two weeks," he mumbled into his forearm, "you win, is that what you want to hear?"

She grinned, "always, but I still want to cum like this."

He groaned again, "it's too much please-"

"If you want to stop, we can stop," she offered, "but that means you have to keep the cage on."

Elliott had never hated a piece of metal more in his life. For the past two weeks each time they went to bed, Loba would take off the cage and finger and fuck him until he cried. When he finally couldn't take anymore, she'd lock the cage back around his dick and let him eat her out while he tried to grind his caged cock against the mattress.

"No, no, don't stop just-" he rambled "-just don't be mean."

"Don't worry," Loba promised him as she slipped out her fingers. "I've got something that I think will do just the trick."

He pushed himself up onto his elbows while he watched her head over to the drawers.

"Roll over," she ordered him before he could see what she was holding, "you wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now would you?"

He gave her one last dopey smile before rolling over onto his forearms and knees. Thankfully, he didn't need to wait long before he felt her hands smoothing over his ass once more.

"Aw look at you," she hummed, "presenting all pretty for me."

"Hurry-" he started to say but was interrupted at the hard feeling of her strap-on slowly pushing into him. "Pl-Please take it off."

"You're in such a rush when I thought you said you didn't think you even could," she murmured.

He shook his head, wanting to plead more, wanting her to just touch him already. The feeling of her fucking him was always so delicious, so perfect when she pressed against that perfect spot against him. Still, it always wasn't enough, there was always that bit more that he needed to reach that edge that he could never get to.

She always started with that slow drag back enough that was near torture in the way that she teased. Before Elliott could open his mouth to beg, he felt her strap-on press against his prostrate and then he began to feel it vibrate inside him.

"What-"

"I thought you deserved something nice," she said, "shouldn't you say thank you?"

He nodded mindlessly, "thank you - thank you -"

It felt almost too overwhelming too soon but he couldn't tell her stop when it filled him so perfectly.

"Please," he began to beg again, "take it off, take it off!"

"Use your words beautiful," she told him.

Elliott could only nod his head as he tried to say something but the words stayed caught in his mouth instead, only little _uh-uh_ sounds escaped his mouth instead.

"Aw you can say it can't you?" Loba asked him. "You're such a good boy aren't you? As smart as you are pretty."

He rocked his hips backed onto her, "mhm, good boy, I'm a g-good boy."

He could feel her smile peering down on him when she said, "and what does my good boy want?"

"I - Your good boy wants to cum, please Loba," he mumbled mostly in the bedsheets.

Her pace stayed the same but he could feel her heavy hand on the cage surrounding his cock as she took it off.

"Please, I want it so bad," Elliott begged.

"Then go ahead," she told him, "I know you can do it, you're such a good boy Elliott and my beautiful boy is going to cum isn't he?"

The pace she was setting was almost punishing but he relished in the fact that her fingers would leave bruises on his hips tomorrow. Her hips rocked rough against Elliott's hip and he melted into the mattress as he felt his orgasm hit him. His body shook through the feeling and he couldn't help the sobs that left his mouth.

Her hips stayed hard against that spot in him and the harsh vibrations in him didn't stop even as his hands pawed at the mattress.

"Loba-"

"You gave me one didn't you?" She praised him. "I'm sure you can give me another."

He nodded and rocked his hips back even as the overstimulation was beginning to set in, "yes - I can do it, I can be good I promise."

"I know you can," she said as she ran a finger through his curls, "my perfect beautiful boy."


	18. Glory Hole - Wraith

Trying to fix up the economic pitfall trap that was the Paradise Lounge felt like pulling teeth sometimes for Renee. Elliott seemed to have a knack for creating new problems for her to patch up and on nights like this she'd rather be sat back with an appletini in hand.

Elliott was still minding the bar when she made her way to the bathroom, trying to find somewhere she could just sit down and play on her phone until the bar finally quieted down. The first few stalls were occupied or looked like a mess so she swung the door open to the last one and-

It wasn't a stall at all. Instead of a stall, this section of the bathroom opened up into a space like a hallway. On the opposite end, there was another similar stall door, one that would've connected to the men's bathroom if she remembered the layout of the bar correctly. But what was the point of connecting the two bathrooms?

The hallway section was almost empty aside for a few shelves attached the wall on the right and on the left was a plain cut-out section of the wall in the shape of a hole.

_ Have a look inside,  _ a voice echoed in the back of Renee's mind.

She wasn't sure that was a great idea but the voices rarely steered her wrong so she headed a little bit closer, eyes flickering from each entrance to the hallway. When she peered inside the hole, she couldn't see much, there was no light inside which made it hard to see in the darker lighting.

So Rene moved a bit closer, until she could fit her head through and then a bit further after that until most of her upper body could look inside. There wasn't much on the other side, there were a few LED lights far above her in the hole but it was barely enough to see properly. It didn't seem to be much of a room, in fact, the bottom half of it wasn't even cleared out so Renee could comfortably rest the upper half of her body on the flat surface beneath her.

She felt like an idiot when she realised what it was.

Witt had a fucking glory hole in the back of his bar. Renee didn't know whether to be more surprised by that or by the fact that one of her voices had told her to look into it. What was that version of her even thinking? That this was the solution to stress and if she had suggested it that meant that she had used it before. Maybe she'd said it just to annoy Renee or to let her hang it over Elliott's head for later.

Then again, maybe she had thought that Renee would enjoy it. Maybe she had thought or even  _ known  _ that she would enjoy it. It wouldn't be the first time that she discovered something through the voices.

And then Renee felt a hand on her ass. Her pants tonight were thick but she could still certainly feel the warmth and pull of that large hand that was sliding over her ass as if appraising her.

She knew that she could move right now. There were a dozen ways she could handle this. She could pull herself out, kick her legs, phase into the void and sprint somewhere so the person behind her wouldn't even see her face. But if that happened...Then maybe she'd be missing out on whatever the voice had hinted at.

That thought, that trust in herself and those other versions of her, was all it took for her to stay in place.

She was already answering all the problems to this in her mind. Her pants were inconspicuous and no one would be able to tell that it was her if they couldn't see her face. So she just had to stay quiet for now and-

And then she felt the hand slip a bit lower, sliding over her clothed cunt, the hand felt like a warm brand on her skin and she squirmed a bit in her spot. She expected a bit more room but only found that the hole barely allowed enough room for her to shimmy her hips properly without pulling out further.

Renee felt a hand move underneath her until it reached her zipper while the other hand continued to grope at her pussy through her pants. She could feel the cool air from the bar on her ass as her pants were tugged down further and she was faintly embarrassed by the feeling of being watched.

It didn't last for long, the person behind her didn't waste any time before she felt a finger slip in her cunt. They barely wasted any time before the finger began to pump in and out of her cunt, she didn't feel well prepared but she almost preferred it like that. This way, she could feel every herself being slowly stretched out and prepared, all for someone else.

A second finger slipped inside her after a moment, stretching her out quickly enough that she knew she was just here to be used. Still, it didn't matter, all she wanted right now was to feel something more than being simply being stretched.

Thankfully, Renee didn't have to wait much longer after that. She hiccupped for a second when she felt something pushing into her with only a bit of lube to aid the penetration. Immediately, she bit down on her hand, trying to swallow back any sounds she was making.

He didn't give her enough time to get used to the rough pace, fucking her quickly until she could only grip onto her forearms while she muffled the noises she was making. She tried to desperately rock back and meet his thrusts but it was impossible with how small the hole was around her hips.

There was another feeling, a hand around her ankle that immediately startled her as she suddenly realised that there was more than one person there. In response, a hand quickly came down to swat her ass like they were punishing her for startling. She felt them pull off her boots, tossing them somewhere to side while the stranger continued to fuck her. Her pants were slowly tugged down after, leaving her completely bare for anyone back there to see her.

The stranger inside her finished quickly and she once again tried to rock her hips back she couldn't. She desperately wanted someone to touch her clit but she knew that no one would, they were more interested in using than giving tonight. She anticipated for someone else to step up and take their place but before that could happen, she felt a cold blunt feeling press down onto the back of her thigh drawing a quick line. She couldn't see, but she could bet that it was a tally mark made with a marker.

She felt another set of hands on her ass, these were warmer as someone else pressed into her, this time it was much larger and she almost screamed as they entered her. The feeling of the other stranger's cum felt uncomfortable inside her but at least it made for better lube than nothing at all.

He fucked her much more roughly, taking on a punishing pace as he slowly pulled back his dick before forcing it back into her. That way, he always forced a moan to escape from her mouth and judging by the laughter she could hear, she could bet that the rest of them could hear the desperate sounds she was making.

Renee's eyes fluttered to the back of her head as she slowly became accustomed to the feeling of the cock stretching out her pussy. She almost started to get used to the feeling when she suddenly felt his hand come down harshly on her ass. She expected only one hit but she felt it again and again and each time she tightened up around his cock that made him just thrust even more harshly into her.

She could even feel herself start to get closer, it was hard to think when all she could focus on was the ruthless fucking of her cunt but she knew she could cum just like this. Just as she felt herself about to cum, his hips suddenly stopped as he bottomed out and came inside her. She bit into her hand as she sobbed, desperately trying to move her hips to get more stimulation without letting them know how desperate she was.

However, he only pulled his cock out and another tally mark was pressed against the top of her thigh.

"You want a turn next?" Renee heard a voice ask.

A short groan and then, "maybe, but I don't want to try her cunt when you've already made a mess of her."

"Don't worry, I can fix that," she heard another voice respond, this one brighter.

She wasn't sure what to expect but a few moments later she felt a warm tongue lap at her clit and she moaned unabashedly which only earned another laugh at her. It felt so good that she almost didn't realise the fingers slowly pressing into her. She didn't think that she could feel even more stretched than she already was but she was wrong. The woman eating her out barely waited another moment before shoving two other fingers along the first one inside.

It should have been a stretch but Renee already felt fucked and she just wanted to cum. She focused entirely on that tongue that was working her open - until she felt one of those fingers, covered in the wetness and cum from her cunt slowly slip into her asshole.

Renee almost screamed into her hand, it didn't hurt that much with only one finger but the surprise caught her more off-guard than anything else. She clenched back down unconsciously but the woman instead pulled back her tongue from her clit to entirely focus on her ass. She pushed aside one of her ass cheeks so she could properly focus on her as the first finger began to slowly stretch her out.

It wasn't even fair to Renee. She had wanted to cum so badly and she'd almost gotten there with that brilliant wet tongue but now all of that concentration had left her. If she'd just stayed still and not reacted then the woman probably would've just eaten her out while stretching her open but she hadn't been the obedient hole that she was meant to be.

The second finger that pressed into her ass burned harshly enough that she wanted to pull away but a short few slaps against her ass again kept her from moving too much. Her pussy felt so empty while the woman played with her ass and she desperately wanted someone to fuck her there again. She could feel the cum slipping out of her and down her thighs and it was a humiliating feeling. If someone just plugged her with their cock then she'd feel so much better again, so much more full and used as she should be.

When Renee only just started to get used to the stretch of two fingers she felt them leave her and replace her with a feeling of emptiness. She wasn't left with that feeling for too long, she felt a cock begin to press into her again. This one was smaller but it still felt like an agonising stretch inside her. She just wanted someone to fuck her pussy but it looked like the bar visitors were much more interested in her tight ass now.

She tried to stay as quiet as possible but the cock inside her didn't make her feel like a used mess that the ones in her cunt had. She tried to relax into the motion but she only found herself tightening up around his cock with each thrust into her.

"Fuck she's tight," he groaned.

"I can't wait to use her next," another voice purred and Renee buried her head back into her arms.

The hand that had been gripping her thigh slipped further forward, wetting his fingers in her cunt before they began to rub messily against her clit and she couldn't help but moan heavily. The pain of her ass being fucked was still too much to handle but now it was combined with the pleasure from him touching her clit. Soon enough she found herself loosening up around his cock and he was able to fuck her ass easier.

The fingers on her clit weren't particular or delicate at all but she was desperate to cum and it all was all she needed to bring her over the edge. She failed at swallowing down the little hiccupping sounds she made as she came, her ass clenching down harshly around his dick until he came inside her. His hand left her clit too quickly and she desperately wanted it back on her to ride out her orgasm but she could only slightly grind back onto his cock to try to feel any more sensations.

Renee barely had to wait a few more seconds before another thick cock replaced the other one. This stranger didn't waste any time before he started fucking her roughly, using the cum from the last man as lube as he fucked her open.

The night passed like that. Renee slowly began to lose track of time as she strangers fucked and filled her ass and cunt until she was a sloppy mess. She had lost count of how many tally marks had been drawn upon her thighs throughout the night. She didn't bother hiding the noises that she made any more either, letting her mouth stay open as each moan and scream escaped her and the strangers using her laughed at each one.

Every now and then, someone would clean her up slightly using their tongue to lick the cum that had slipped down her thighs. Other times, they simply collected that cum on their fingers and pressed it back into her to keep her ass a mess for the next person to use. She spent the night taking tongues, fingers, cocks and whatever people wanted to see her take. She'd almost sobbed when someone had taken the time to draw circles over her clit with the ice from their drink.

Renee hardly absorbed the next voice she heard, "she's really gaping, isn't she? At this point, I'm not sure if she'd be any fun to use."

Nonetheless, she heard footsteps approach her as a hand shoved two fingers into her sloppy cunt. It was barely a stretch for her anymore but she could feel the cum inside her slip out her as she groaned heavily.

She heard a disappointed sound as a heavy cock slid inside her and she tried to clench around it but her muscles were too tired to manage that at this point.

"I don't think there's any point in using a loose hole is there?" Renee heard the voice say and her eyes shot open. Was that-

She tried to focus but she was jolted out of her mind when she felt a heavy slap on her ass.

"That's better, you really tighten up well when you get hit, do you like it?" She heard the voice say.

There was no mistaking it, she definitely recognised that voice. She wasn't sure what to do but she felt that cock begin to thrust slowly inside her and any thoughts or considerations on her mind left.

She then heard them say, "do you mind if I borrow your belt?"

Renee didn't have to wonder why. A moment later, her question was answered in the form of heavy smack against her ass, much heavier than just a hand. In response, she jolted as much as she could, tightening around the cock inside her.

"I knew you'd like that," they said, "now just stay tight like that unless you want that leather on your clit instead."

Her eyes widened and she forced her muscles to tighten up around that cock inside her followed by laughter behind her. The pace they set was rough enough that the cum inside her kept spilling down her thighs and over the tally marks that were left there.

The belt smacked against her ass a few more times when she stopped focusing on clenching around that thick cock inside of her. Her ass felt raw and red from the pain but part of her also enjoyed it far too much. When she missed the bite of the belt, she would stop clenching just to feel it smack down on her again and to hear that satisfying groan behind her when she would inevitably tighten up again.

Renee slowly felt it build in her again, there was no pressure on her clit but she was going to cum again, she couldn't help it. She screamed when the cock hit that bundle of nerves inside her and she squirted, clenching back on that cock until she felt even more cum flood her pussy as the belt smacked against her ass again and again.

When the cock finally pulled out of her, her pussy was left clenching around nothing, gaping widely.

As another tally mark was drawn onto her thigh she heard the voice quietly say, "see you back in the area."

And before Renee had a chance to consider that she felt another aching cock slip into her used ass again.


	19. Dom/Sub - Cryptage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crypto can dom once in this entire series, as a treat

"It's cute," Elliott said, "seeing you try to be in charge and all that."   
  
"I thought you didn't want to be gagged?" Tae Joon grumbled, unimpressed.   
  
With a short laugh, he said, "why do I feel like you'd hate that as much as I would?"   
  
Elliott was already sat comfortably on his knees on his bed. He'd undressed earlier, quick to strip off in clothes in preparation for tonight.   
  
"Quiet," he told him, "you're not going to speak from now on unless I ask you a question or order you to, is that understood?"   
  
Elliott gave another light laugh, "yup."   
  
The hand that Tae Joon had been resting on his shoulder immediately shot up. He gripped onto his curls tightly, pulling his head so that the man would look him in the eye.   
  
"Yes," Elliott corrected after a moment.   
  
"Yes?" Tae Joon echoed his response, waiting for something else.   
  
The other man's eyes flickered down to his knees, "I'm not gonna say it."   
  
"If you don't like the gag," Tae Joon began to say, "then trust me, you won't like a cock ring either."   
  
Elliott winced at that, slowly raising his eyes back up to make eye contact with Tae Joon.   
  
Begrudgingly, Elliott amended, "yes sir."   
  
"Good," he praised, "I knew you were capable of behaving. Now, roll onto your stomach."   
  
At least Elliott was obedient enough to respond to that. He slipped out of Tae Joon's grip on his hair and rolled onto his stomach, using his forearms as a pillow for his head.   
  
He only paused when he noticed Tae Joon's drone positioned above him.   
  
"I-Is that your drone?" Elliott asked.   
  
Tae Joon leaned down to give a warning yank on his hair, "I didn't give you permission to speak."   
  
"Please," he amended, "please can I ask a question, sir?"   
  
"Fine."   
  
Elliott gave a small sigh, "why the drone?"   
  
"So I can film you," he answered simply. "Is that a problem?"   
  
"Nah," he said and then quickly added, "I mean, no sir."   
  
Tae Joon knew he should have reprimanded him for that but he was eager to move on.   
  
So he commanded, "good, now lift your knees."   
  
Elliott did so slowly and sluggishly, lifting up his knees with a sigh and a few mumbled words. He didn't expect the heavy smack on his ass that Tae Joon gave him in response.   
  
"What was that for-"   
  
He was interrupted by another hard smack in the same place and Tae Joon began to rub into that sore spot.   
  
"The first one was for not giving me an affirmative response," he explained, "the second was for asking questions without permission."   
  
Elliott groaned, "you're so unfair."   
  
Tae Joon smacked him again in response, "I can do this all night brat."   
  
"'M not a brat," he protested but paused when he was spanked again.   
  
"Well," Tae Joon murmured, "you certainly won't be by the time I'm done with you. Now lift those knees again."   
  
"Yes sir."   
  
Elliott didn't argue this time as he lifted himself onto his knees, presently himself obediently.   
  
"That's better," Tae Joon murmured in appreciation, "now, what do you think I'm about to do?"   
  
Lifting his head out of his arms he answered, "uh, are you going to finger me sir?"   
  
He gave a nod that Elliott couldn't see, "perhaps you can use that head of yours."   
  
"Hey!" He protested but yelped at the resulting smack.   
  
"Only brats talk back Elliott," Tae Joon reminded him.   
  
He shook his head rapidly, "I already said that I'm not a brat, sir."   
  
The last word was tacked on sarcastically, something that only earned Elliott another harsh spank on his ass that was slowly growing redder by the minute.   
  
Ignoring him Tae Joon continued, "to answer your earlier question, I was going to finger you. Now, however, I think we can spend the night with the riding crop and the paddle instead."   
  
"Wait!" Elliott protested with a shout.   
  
He seemed to concentrate for a moment as he buried his face back into his forearms. Tae Joon knew that he hated the crop, always preferring his hands instead.   
  
Seeming to decide, Elliott murmured, "sir, I'm sorry, please finger me, I won't talk back anymore."   
  
"Is that right?" He asked.   
  
"Yes sir."   
  
Tae Joo rubbed his hand over the other man's sore ass and said, "if you really mean it, then beg. And make sure you face the drone."   
  
For a moment, Tae Joon wondered if Elliott had put his foot in the ground and was about to say the safe word.   
  
Then, he opened his mouth to mumble out, "please f-finger me sir. I know I can be a brat but I want you to teach me to be better sir."   
  
Tae Joon lowered his hand to pet through his curls. Elliott sunk into the movement, desperate for whatever attention he was willing to give out.   
  
"Good," was all Tae Joon said before he began to lube his fingers.   
  
Elliott always tended to be noisy, letting out small whimpers and whines as Tae Joon fingered him but tonight he seemed more determined to stay quiet. It wasn't out of stubbornness, but instead he was determined to stay quiet until Tae Joon allowed him to make noise.   
  
Still, he couldn't help but let out the occasional, "a-ah fuck."   
  
He was only rewarded with another hit to his ass, clenching hard around Tae Joon's fingers in response as he tried to keep quiet.   
  
"Sorry sir," he mumbled obediently.   
  
"So noisy," Tae Joon said as he added another finger, "look at that? Fit a few fingers into a brat and it always makes them obedient."   
  
Elliott whined but managed to say, "tha-thank you sir."   
  
With a curl of his fingers, he considered, "but then I guess that I'm the lucky one to have such a slut underneath me."   
  
"Yes sir."   
  
"'Yes sir'," Tae Joon repeated, "is that all? If you're agreeing with me then you may as well admit it."   
  
Elliott shook his head, "it's embarrassing sir."   
  
Tae Joon only sighed in response as he began to pull out his fingers, making Elliott begin to whine in frustration as he rocked back onto nothing.   
  
"N-No," he fumbled to say desperately, "I'm your slut sir, please keep fingering me."   
  
Tae Joon could almost imagine how sweet those brown eyes of his would look like now. He always looked so cute when he cried from overstimulation whether he was above or below him.   
  
"I should've thought that a slut would be this greedy," Tae Joon said.   
  
Elliott echoed, "I-I'm sorry for being a greedy slut sir."   
  
"It's hard for brats to help it," he considered, "I know."   
  
Elliott remained as silent as he could, biting his lip as he looked up to the drone that watched him carefully. Tae Joon wished that he could see his face right now but he knew he'd look beautiful when he watched the video on his drone later.   
  
Tae Joon scissored his fingers inside him one last time before he began to withdraw his fingers. In response, Elliott rocked back his hips, already mumbling and begging.   
  
"S-Sir!" He begged. "Please, please, keep using me."   
  
"It's alright Elliott," Tae Joon assured him, "I'm just moving onto something that you'll enjoy more."   
  
Elliott made a relieved sound, "thank you, sir."   
  
He only widened the gap between his knees slightly, extending the lovely curve of his back for Tae Joon to watch as he began to press his dick into Elliott.   
  
He always felt powerful when fucking Elliott, especially when the larger man fell apart underneath him so easily and satisfyingly. The sounds he was making were trapped beneath his bitten lip and although Tae Joon loved the way he sounded, he also loved watching him struggle to behave.   
  
"Sir," Elliott moaned, "feels so good, th-thank you, thank you."   
  
Tae Joon kept one hand on his hip while the other drifted drown to grip onto those curls, using them to thrust into him harder.   
  
"Good slut," Tae Joon praised and groaned at the way that Elliott tensed up around him in response.   
  
"S-Sir," he groaned, "could I please touch myself?"   
  
Tugging at his hair harder he asked, "did I say that you could?"   
  
"But-"   
  
"I thought you weren't going to be a greedy brat?" Tae Joon asked him.   
  
Elliott writhed as he was fucked, moaning up to the drone while struggling to speak. "I don't want to be a brat!" He admitted with a shout.   
  
"Then behave," Tae Joon ordered him.   
  
He pulled his hand away from his hair, instead, he drifted down his hand to palm at his chest. He paused his thrusts for a second, using his hand to steadily lift up Elliott until he was sitting on his knees with his back resting on Tae Joon's chest, panting harshly.   
  
"Look at the drone Elliott," Tae Joon reminded him.   
  
"Y-Yes sir."   
  
Sir. Tae Joon loved when he called him that. He was always so teasing, so confident and strong that it was such a treat to see him beg, to see him collapse at his every request.   
  
"I'm going to send you this later," Tae Joon told him, "so you can see how much of a slut you are when you get fucked."   
  
Elliott moaned, desperately rocking back onto his cock, "thank you sir, f-feels so good."   
  
"Do you want to cum? Tae Joon murmured into his neck as his hand clenched around his cock.   
  
"Yes sir!" He immediately shouted. "Thank you!"   
  
Elliott stopped holding back any of those noises that he was keeping locked away. He couldn't focus on being stubborn or confident with Tae Joon fucking into him like this, making him want to beg with every thrust.   
  
"Good brat," Tae Joon praised him, "just look up at the drone right there, he told him, show the camera how much of a slut you are when you cum."   
  
Elliott was already cumming before Tae Joon finished speaking. His hips stuttered in that cute way that Tae Joon loved as he came hard, going limp in his arms as he continued to fuck him. His hole felt so tight and warm as he came clenching around him and the feeling set Tae Joon off.   
  
He kept Elliott pressed as close to him as he could as he came inside him. Elliott let out little whines as Tae Joon gave a few last half-thrusts before he pulled out of him.   
  
Before he realised it, Elliott had rolled onto his back, legs spread as he showed off to the drone in front of him.   
  
Without Tae Joon asking him, Elliott answered, "I just wanted to show off the mess that you made sir."   
  
Tae Joon was already pulling him into another warm kiss before he could say another word. 


	20. Costume - Darksparks

Natalie had listened and absorbed every bit of information about their plan for tonight, however, she still wasn't entirely sure what to expect.

She and Renee had picked out the costume together, an easy choice when it came down to it and they'd discussed their limits for tonight, a gorgeous black reverse bunny suit. Still, Natalie was always nervous when trying something new, so for now, she was happy to let her girlfriend take the lead until she found her pace.

"Ready to get started?" Renee asked her.

Natalie's eyes flickered upwards, watching Renee from the bed where she sat with her legs folded underneath her. Renee still had a few layers on, her bike shorts and unbuttoned shirt just made Natalie even more aware of how naked she was right now.

She was still nervous but most of that was overshadowed by her excitement so she nodded, "mhm."

"Are you sure?" Renee pressed.

She gave a small smile, "completely."

"Alright then let's start getting you ready," she murmured, "I think bottom to top will work."

Natalie eyed the set of accessories and clothing that she'd set out earlier, primarily, the black thigh highs with neat bows at the end.

"Legs out Nat," Renee told her, just shy of an order.

Natalie didn't hesitate, stretching her legs in front of her so that Renee could fit the thigh highs onto her. She could do it herself easily but tonight wasn't about that. Besides, it was much more fun when Renee took over, when she skimmed her hands up her thighs and warmed them with her touch. All Natalie had to do was submit and Renee would treat and tease her with all the care in the world.

Renee gave a quick kiss to each spot just above her thigh where the thigh highs ended. Natalie wanted her to move up a bit higher, make a path of kisses until she reached her cunt and then-

"Ready for the top now?" Renee asked her, moving away so that she could pick up the next portion of the costume.

Natalie frowned but still gave an affirmative noise. She shifted onto her knees, keeping her back straight, showing Renee how ready she was to follow her every command.

"Hands in front of you," Renee said and Natalie's hands almost snapped together immediately in response.

The black handcuffs came into view and she gave a small sigh. They were certainly comfortable, the dark leather was matched with the warm fur-lining that allowed for that. However, Natalie also knew that those cuffs brought out Renee's mean streak.

The top came next, a small piece of latex that was designed to cover her arms and meet at her neck with a bow in the centre. However, it didn't cover any lower than that and Natalie was fully aware of how Renee was watching her breasts that were on display for her.

The latex wasn't as comfortable as the warm fabric covering her legs but it did create a sort of tightness in her chest that made her want to keep her posture straight. Or maybe that was just Natalie that wanted to show herself off to Renee. After all, the pieces of the outfit made her feel confident and nervous all at once, she knew she looked good, touchable and wanted but she also didn't know what would come next.

And then there was the final piece.

The black headband with the tall lace bunny ears was the only piece of the outfit left on the bed. Natalie bowed her head slightly while Renee fit it on, careful to position it perfectly.

"There we go," Renee said warmly, "how does that feel bunny?"

"Good."

"Good?" She echoed a question.

The corner of her lips dropped slightly, "I..."

"Are you sure you're not missing a word?" Renee asked her, tipping her chin up slightly.

Natalie's squeezed her eyes shut, trying to think, "I...I think I forgot the title you chose for tonight."

"Even though we just decided it earlier?" She asked, keeping her chin tilted up to match eye contact.

"I'm sorry," Natalie apologised, trying to keep that eye contact.

Renee shook her head, "that's alright bunny. I'll have to keep your mistake in mind for later, tonight you can call me mistress, understood?"

She nodded in understanding, "thank you mistress."

"Now lie down bunny," she told her, "I'll only be a moment."

Natalie gave a quick nod as Renee turned towards the drawers in their room. It wasn't quite so easy to lie down with her hands cuffed together in front of her. There was a sort of discomfort as well in the unfamiliar, normally, her hands would stay cuffed to the bedpost or behind her. Right now, it felt as if what she wanted was just in her reach, yet she couldn't reach out and touch it herself. Not without Renee's permission.

"Do you know what these are bunny?" Renee called out, grasping her attention.

She looked at the two objects in either hand and said, "that one's the magic wand and the other one is the paddle mistress."

She set down the two objects next to Natalie while she took the chance to ruffle her hair beneath the bunny ears atop her head. It felt a little silly, like she was being petted, yet all Natalie wanted was that touch.

"I have a smart bunny, don't I?" Renee praised her. "And what's your safe word?"

"It's the traffic light system mistress," she answered simply and tacked on her title at the end, eager to continue.

She smiled, "smart girl, now can you guess what I'm going to do next?"

Natalie glanced over to the wand and paddle, "you're going to use the wand mistress and-"

"How am I going to use the wand?"

Natalie knew what she was doing in asking her this. Trying to tease out every detail and hear that tone of submission in her voice.

She found herself rubbing her legs together just slightly, "you're going to put it on my clit mistress."

"That's right bun."

"-And you're going to use the paddle on me too."

Renee gave her a little smile, "close enough bunny. I'm going to keep the wand on your clit and if you move your legs I will have to use the paddle on you, but that shouldn't be a problem should it bunny?"

"No mistress," she shook her head obediently, "I can be a good bunny."

"And what's your colour?" She asked, always so cautious.

That made her perk up a bit, "green mistress."

"Good girl," Renee murmured, "now spread your legs a little bit and keep them like that."

Natalie obeyed quickly, slightly flexing her hands before she shifted her legs a little wider. In her right hand, Renee kept the paddle in her hand at the ready while her left hand skimmed through her folds quickly, seeing just how wet she was already.

Renee told her, "I'm going to start it on a lower setting bunny."

"Thank you mistress."

"You're so eager to please," she said softly, "we'll see how long you can keep that up."

Natalie's hands tensed around the cuffs when the magic wand was set on her clit but she fought not to shift her legs. Even the lower vibrations always felt so overwhelming. It was so different from Renee's tongue or fingers, an entirely different sensation that she wanted to get closer to and further from at the same time.

She heard Renee hum and ask, "how does that feel?"

"Good mistress, t-thank you so much," she mumbled out, trying to speak when it felt like her tongue was tied into a neat knot.

She wasn't expecting Renee to already turn it up to a higher setting. Her knees immediately lifted slightly, her lower body yelping at the heightened sensations against her clit.

Half a second later she felt the heavy smack of the paddle against her inner thigh.

"Barely two minutes in and you can't even stay still," Renee tutted, "that's not really being a good bunny is it now Natalie?"

"I'm sorry mistress," she fumbled to say, trying to keep her legs still.

Renee shook her head, "don't be sorry, be good."

She nodded restlessly and the wand went up another level and those vibrations against her clit only felt even more intense. It was too much already, too quick, too strong but it was all that Natalie wanted - no, that wasn't it. She wanted more.

Natalie wanted to move, she wanted to grind against those vibrations while Renee sunk her fingers into her cunt. She wanted to sit on that wand and hump on it until she came screaming, while her girlfriend petted through her hair and tugged at her bunny ears.

"There we go isn't that better?" Renee asked her, tone light.

"I-It's really strong mistress," she said, stumbling on her words.

Renee hummed and began to shift the wand in little circles around her clit and Natalie couldn't help but buck her hips into the amazing sensation. And Renee couldn't help but lay a heavy slap of the paddle onto her thigh.

"I thought you said you were sorry?" Renee recalled.

Natalie could only moan, "I was - am mistress!"

"Then prove it," she ordered her and once again turned up the level of the vibrator.

And once again Natalie bucked her hips upwards, hopeless to the amazing sensations on her clit. She felt too sensitive, so small and sweet in Renee's control and all she could do was take what she gave her. This time Renee laid two smacks of the paddle on her, one on each thigh.

"I'm t-trying mistress," she sobbed, "it's too hard."

"Maybe I was wrong to think that I could tame a little bunny," Renee said, her voice disappointed as she paddled her again. "You just don't care about being well-behaved at all do you?"

"I do, I do!" Natalie shouted, her voice hitching as the pressure of the wand rolled across her clit just right. "But I want to cum too, it's too hard to hold on."

She clicked her tongue and reminded her, " _ mistress _ ."

"Mistress!" She repeated with a shout, desperate to prove her obedience.

Renee's eyes, bright blue were on her closely when she said, "and I never said you couldn't cum did I bun?"

Her eyes blinked, shuddering out small tears from the feeling of overstimulation. She was still trying her best not to move her legs but it was slowly becoming a losing battle.

"Y-You didn't? But I thought-" Natalie struggled to say.

"You can cum whenever you want bunny," she told her as she pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, "but if you squirm while you cum I'll smack you through it."

Her breath hitched and at the same time her legs shifted forward, trying to bring her closer to the wand even when it was smug against her. She could practically hear Renee's grin as she smacked the paddle against her inner thigh again, turning her skin red.

"Oh?" Renee teased her. "Maybe my bunny likes that idea, do you?"

The mattress beneath her felt so soft like she was going to melt into it if Renee kept landing those hot hits onto her thighs.

"It feels so good mistress," she yelped as the vibrations turned up another notch. "I'm sorry for being a bad bunny I just want to cum so bad."

Renee pressed the magic wand as tightly to her clit as she could and Natalie couldn't help it when she came hard. Her legs kicked up as her hips did and each movement was met with a smack to her thighs over and over again by Renee's paddle. Each hit felt like lightning through her, bringing her higher and higher and the waves of relief crashed through her body as her mouth gave way to a stuttered moan.

And then the vibrations didn't stop.

"Too much!" She yelped, her legs kicking out and the paddle meeting her again. "I'm sorry mistress, it hurts!"

"I did say earlier that I'd keep your mistake in mind for later," she reminded her, lowering the vibrations a level but keeping it still snug on her clit. "Well, later is now."

She sobbed, "b-but-"

"You wanted to cum didn't you?" Renee asked her. "Then I'll let you cum all you want bunny."

The vibrations from the wand were so intense against her clit but Natalie wanted it all the same. Maybe she could prove to Renee that she could be a good bunny by the end of the night.


	21. Size Kink - Miraith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation from chapter 12 if you want to read that first and here in this chapter again Mirage is trans btw.

"That looks like something you'd use to kill someone," Elliott said.

Renee blinked, "it's a dildo."

"I stand by my opinion."

Elliott leaned a bit further back into the pillows despite the scepticism clouding his eyes. Both of them had already undressed and she had taken out the toy that she had planned to use earlier.

"You said you wanted to try it," she reminded him.

He gave a huff, "yeah with a regular dildo not with Godzilla dick over there."

She rolled over the deep blue dildo in her hands, it was certainly thick and ridged, meant to pull out sensations with every drag of movement.

"It'll feel good," Renee promised him, "trust me, I've used it before."

That seemed to relax him a bit since he agreed, "f-fine."

"You still want a pillow?" She asked him as she rested a hand on his thigh.

Elliott groaned, "are you ever gonna stop teasing me about that?"

"I'm not teasing you," she amended, "I know you like it and you look good when you're grinding on it."

Renee set the dildo aside while she covered in fingers in lube. Elliott was moving too, keeping a pillow between his thighs while he positioned himself onto all fours.

He was already wet when she slipped a finger inside him, gently sensing how much she needed to stretch him out. He was gently grinding down onto the pillow as she began to finger him. She loved watching him make a mess like this, watching the pillow get wetter as he dragged along it and lube dripped down from his hole.

"Do you really think you can take it?" She asked him.

"I can take anything," he tried to say as confidently as he could.

Renee's other hand gripped onto his hip tightly, that surprising strength she held kept him in place as her finger pulled out to rub gently at his cock.

She said, "last time you said you'd tried it before but you were too sensitive. I know what that means."

She pulled her finger back and entered him again. He tried to grind down to get relief onto his cock but her grip on his hip kept him in place. He was clenching around her finger as more lube dripped down onto his thigh. He was giving small breathy sounds, not quite yet willing to beg her.

"It means you get desperate and whiny and bratty," she told him.

"Fuck Renee-"

Fitting in a second finger she said, "I wonder if I can get you to squirt again with the strap."

"I couldn't stop thinking about that," Elliott admitted.

"Good."

Her fingers curled into his g-spot and Elliott gave a crumbling groan that made her want to touch herself desperately. For now, however, she kept her hand still on his hip as she continued to stretch him out.

"I tried to do it myself later," he told her, "but I couldn't, too sent-ses-set-sensitive to finish myself off."

With a smile, she said, "good thing you have me here then, someone to fuck you when you start begging and crying for it."

"Can you hurry up then and-"

Renee's third finger fit perfectly inside him. He felt like a wet mess beneath her as he did his best to rock back onto her fingers. He still couldn't get enough friction on his cock to get off and she could hear his frustrations through his groans.

"Still stretching you out Elliott," she told him, "I'm not trying to hurt you."

"I don't mind if you do," he mumbled, "I mean, in a sexy way, not an 'ouch' way."

She began to lift that hand on his hip, smoothing over his ass, "another time, then we can figure out what you like."

Her hand clenched on his ass and she gave a deep exhale at the red mark that it left behind. She knew that he marked up easily, always complaining about bruises from the games that others wouldn't get so easily.

She wondered how the marks would look if she spanked him. She loved hearing his voice too and knew that he wouldn't be able to stay quiet if he was spanking. The more she thought about it, the more appealing it sounded.

"R-Renee slow down or-"

Knowing what the warning meant, she immediately stilled her fingers before pulling them out.

"It's going to be a long night," she reminded him, "you don't have to worry about edging yourself."

Elliott shook his head, "I wanna hold on a bit longer."

"Alright then handsome," she said, "let's see if you can take it."

It only took her a minute to fit the harness and strap on around her hips. Elliott was always eager, rocking back into nothing as his face was buried into the pillows below that soaked up his sobs.

He gave a shuddering breath as she began to push forward, even though she had prepped him well. She still had to enter him slowly as she pressed the strap on into him and watched him clench around the ridged dildo.

"How does that feel?" She checked.

Elliott struggled to find his words but managed to say, "big, r-really big but I think I can take it."

"Good," she said, "even the knot at the end?"

"Knot?" He echoed confused. "Like rope?"

"That's the thicker bit on the end, remember?"

She rocked her hips forward slightly, letting him take another inch of the dildo as his breath hitched.

Elliott mumbled, "m-maybe I can take it, I dunno."

Renee was certainly eager to see if he could. She knew that the dildo must have felt large inside him from the way that Elliott was squirming in his place.

"I think you'll be able to do it," she told him softly, "you get so wet when you're whining after all."

"D-Does this feel good for you?" He asked her.

Her hips stopped her slow thrusts for a moment, she knew what he meant, _am I making you feel good?_ She knew Elliott liked to give, to feel important and worthy but here he didn't need to feel self-conscious.

"There's a vibrator on my end that I'll turn on when I'm ready," she told him, "just focus on yourself."

She leaned one hand forward to grip onto his hair as she leaned further over him. The strap-on sunk further into him and she relished the shiver that he gave off.

"F-Faster," he begged.

She shook her head, "no, not yet."

Elliott still rocked back, "no, please faster."

"You're not ready for it yet," Renee told him, "don't hurt yourself because you can't be patient."

Renee tried to keep a slow pace so that Elliott could get accommodated to the size and thickness of the toy inside him. He had different ideas, however, Elliott rocked back desperately onto the dildo as much as he could even with her hands trying to still his hips.

She made a split-second decision and her hand cracked down onto his ass, a warning spank.

Elliott immediately stilled, almost going dopey and relaxed in her grip as she thrust into him again.

"Is that the only way I can get you to behave?" She asked him and couldn't remove the smugness from her tone.

"M-Maybe."

He hesitantly rocked back again as if testing her and her hand cracked against his ass again.

"You definitely like that," she murmured as he took even more of the toy's length inside him.

She could see his hole desperately clenching around the large strap as he begged, "h-harder."

"I was right," she said, "you get so bratty and spoilt when you're sensitive. Maybe you need to be taught some manners."

"N-No," he mumbled incoherently into the pillow, "please just fuck me."

She began to fuck him faster, he could almost take the full length now and he was desperate too. When she rocked him far enough forward she could see the mess of lube and wetness on the pillow beneath him that he was always eager to grind against.

There was only the knot left for him to take now that he was eagerly taking the entire thing. He wasn't shy about being eager, always giving a strangled groan as the ridges of the dildo dragged inside him.

"H-How does it feel Elliott?" She asked him, struggling to sound calm with the vibrator from the strap on buzzing at her clit relentlessly.

"So g-good," Elliott admitted keenly, "so full, love when you make me a mess, when you make me beg and fuck me 'til I cry. P-Please I'm so close I want it to be like last time, please, please."

She knew exactly what he needed. Without warning, she pulled out the strap-on and gripped him by the hips to flip him onto his back.

Elliott immediately whined in response, his hands trying to reach for the pillow that she had knocked away from underneath him.

"N-No wait I can't cum without it," he mumbled, desperate for the friction of the pillow on his cock.

"You can," she told him, "and you will."

She kept one hand on his hip and the other on his cock, rubbing at it with her thumb as he whimpered and begged underneath her. She needed to see him like this, needed to see him fall apart because of her and her alone.

"You're going to cum just like this underneath me Elliott," Renee told him, "don't hold back, you did so well and I can't wait to see how beautiful you look when you cum."

That was it for Elliott, his hips spasmed as he ground down desperately against the strap-on, needing to take as much of it inside him as he could. She could barely hear what he was saying, still groaning and begging as she rubbed his cock until he could only cry out her name.

Finally, she pressed forward as keenly as she could until the knot on the end of the strap-on could fit into him and his eyes rolled back as it popped into place inside him. Elliott panted with relief, completely limp underneath her as his hole was still clenching around the knot.

"Look at that," she murmured in an almost moan, "you even took the knot after all."

His only response was a pitiful whine.

She gave small humps, not enough to loosen the knot out of him but enough to give enough pressure onto her clit that it was enough for her to cum. She leaned into the sensation as much as she could. She forced herself to keep her eyes open so that she could watch his fucked out face as she came.

"That's a good boy," Renee praised him, "just say like this for a bit."

He whimpered underneath her, "s-so big."

"I know, I know," she told him, leaning down to press a kiss against his forehead. "Good boy."

Elliott's legs lifted upwards to lock around her back, keeping her neatly in place where he could stay nice and full. For now, Renee was happy to stay there.


	22. Medical Kink - Wattline

Natalie's legs were set up in the stirrups and her hands had been tied down to the side where they wouldn't get in Ajay's way. Naked and on display like this, it was easy to feel embarrassed and she couldn't remember the last time that she had blushed this hard.  
  
"Now, are ya ready to start?" Ajay asked her as she finished snapping on her gloves.  
  
"Ready," she echoed back.  
  
She desperately wanted to rub her thighs together right now but the stirrups were keeping her in place. Like this, she couldn't hide from Ajay at all, exactly as she'd planned.  
  
Ajay took a few steps closer, setting a gloved hand on her knee while the other hand reached down to stroke along her cunt. Her finger made slow strokes between her clit and her hole, collecting wetness.  
  
As much as she tried to, Natalie couldn't move forward to lean into her touch at all.  
  
Ajay gave a hum of appreciation, "I love getting to play with someone so responsive, you look so cute when you're squirming like this."  
  
Her thumb moved upwards, rubbing small circles on her clit that made her eyes roll back. She could stay like this forever, just letting Ajay play with her to her heart's content.  
  
"Go on," Ajay teased her, "let me know how it feels."  
  
Natalie tried not to whimper, "it feels good mistress."  
  
"That's it princess," she praised her, "think you can take some of my fingers?"  
  
"Please mistress."  
  
Ajay shook her head, "aw c'mon, I think you can beg a bit better than that."  
  
Natalie swallowed for a moment trying to compose herself. Tonight, however, wasn't about composure, it was about giving all that she could to Ajay.  
  
Slowly she murmured, "please put your fingers in my cunt mistress, I want to be your good girl."  
  
Ajay's finger paused just over her clit while still applying that steady but intoxicating pleasure. She dragged it down before slowly teasing a finger just at her entrance.  
  
"That's better," Ajay said, "now let's see how well your pretty pussy can handle my fingers."  
  
Natalie couldn't rock her hips forward as Ajay slowly slipped a finger into her, only giving light thrusts at first. It was almost maddening, she wasn't used to this slow pace, Ajay was also quick on her feet, ready to overwhelm her all at once.  
  
Right now, however, she felt like she was being inspected, like she was something for Ajay to use all she liked. It was difficult for her to describe but it felt sweet and dizzying all at once.  
  
"Look at ya," Ajay murmured, "you're so wet and sensitive just for one finger."  
  
"Please," was all she could say in response.  
  
Her fingers curled inside Natalie as she asked, "please what? Use that pretty voice of yours princess."  
  
"Another finger please mistress," she amended.  
  
For a moment, she didn't give her an answer and only continued to thrust her finger inside her. Occasionally curling her finger into that spot that made her toes curl and her breath fall short. The entire time, Natalie could her feel her eyes on her, watching her carefully for every possible reaction that she could make.  
  
Another second and Ajay answered, "hm, no."  
  
"What?" Natalie couldn't help but whine.  
  
"Don't forget," she reminded her, "this is about me getting to play with ya all I want, don't get greedy now."  
  
Natalie wanted to whine and argue but she thumped her head on the back of the chair instead, biting her lip to stay quiet. She knew that whining would only make Ajay tease her more and so she did her best to stay quiet. Still, she couldn't help some of the sounds escaping her, especially as Ajay slipped a second finger inside her.  
  
On a certain curl of her fingers, Natalie's hands flexed hard in the bonds keeping her hands down. She wanted to move, to wiggle, and moan properly so that Ajay could know how good her fingers made her feel but she had to force all that down.  
  
"You're such a mess princess," Ajay muttered, pulling her gloved fingers out of her just to suck the wetness coating her fingers off.  
  
Just as her fingers curled inside her again Natalie murmured, "sorry mistress."  
  
"I'm not shaming ya," she told her, "I just didn't figure ya for the type to start begging the minute someone slips a finger inside you. Trust me, makes you look cute when you're whining and begging, but I like you just as much when you're trying and failing to keep quiet."  
  
Natalie felt a third finger starting to press inside her, there was a slight burn to it and she immediately clenched up which only made the other fingers inside her feel bigger.  
  
"Don't worry baby," Ajay soothed her, "don't go tensing up now, you want to make mistress proud don't you?"  
  
"Yes mistress."  
  
Ajay's thumb on her other hand began to rub lightly at her clit, giving Natalie something else to focus on aside from the pressure of the three fingers inside her now. Those fingers slowly scissored her open alongside with the lube that Ajay had added. She felt stupidly full and stretched out now with Ajay's fingers overwhelming her until she couldn't hide the noises that she made anymore.  
  
"M-Mistress I don't think-"  
  
"Don't think what?" Ajay interrupted her. "Are you going to cum that easily princess? Can't hold it any longer?"  
  
She nodded her head quickly and with wet eyes begged, "please, please don't tease me tonight mistress. I really want to cum now, I'm sorry I can't hold it any longer."  
  
"I know you can't help it baby," she told her, "c'mon then, I want to see what your pretty face looks like when you cum, don't hold back for me princess."  
  
The pet names, the way that her fingers curled and rubbed at her cunt, it was impossible for Natalie to stand it any longer. She felt her eyes squeeze shut as she came, unable to stand the overstimulating light of the room anymore when all she could focus on were Ajay's strong fingers continuing to fuck her until she sobbed.  
  
The feeling of those soft clean gloves on her clit made her feel so slick and soft, so easy for Ajay to use for all that she wanted and more. The entire time she could hear Ajay murmuring praise to her, telling her how good she was, how well she was taking her fingers.  
  
When Ajay finally withdrew her fingers, Natalie immediately felt lube begin to trickle down her hole. However, all she could focus on were Ajay's adoring eyes on her.  
  
Ajay leaned down, pawing her hand against Natalie's cunt and asked, "ready for round two?"  



	23. Overstimulation - Miragehound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know that Bloodhound is written as AFAB in this chapter.

Bloodhound's armour was an outfit which was as complex as it was heavy which meant that at the end of the day, it was the first thing they took off. They had always enjoyed it, yet they were fairly certain that Elliott enjoyed it even more than they did.  
  
They were still kicking off their boots as Elliott was already kissing up and down their shoulders, trying to take as much of them in as he could for now.  
  
"You are so impatient," Bloodhound told him, too light in tone to be scolding.  
  
Elliott didn't answer as they took off their boots, the last piece of equipment that they wore. He was already pressing them down onto the bed, he skimmed past their chest, pressing a kiss or two there as he leaned further down, trying to reach his prize.  
  
Bloodhound liked taking this slow normally, pulling him into their lap so that they could kiss him to their heart's content as he preened underneath them. This time, however, they were too excited from the games, too much adrenaline to spend and all of it was Elliott's to do with.  
  
He hadn't even finished taking off pants yet when he began to pull down Bloodhound's underwear, throwing it somewhere behind him for them to find later.  
  
"That's it elskan," they praised him as he began to press short kisses against their thigh.  
  
Elliott only gave them one last look, needy and excited all at once before he leaned down drawing a long stripe of his tongue against their cunt.  
  
"Don't tease me anymore Elliott," they told him, "not after what you did in the games."  
  
Bloodhound could have sworn that they felt Elliott's mouth be pulled into a grin as his tongue began to lap eagerly at their clit. They were glad that he wasn't teasing now, during the games it had been a different story. Once their other teammate had abandoned them, Elliott had taken every opportunity he could to brush up against them, leaning along their back in their sniper posts and breathing against their ear.  
  
And then as the camera drones would come, he'd lean back off of them like it was the furthest thing from his mind.  
  
Infuriating yes but now they had Elliott where he could serve them as they wished. They loved that tongue of his, the way that he began with those kitten licks before changing, giving long strong laps of his tongue on their clit that made them squirm.  
  
Gripping a hand in his curls they murmured, "that's it, good boy."  
  
The praise only made him more eager and they were careful with his hair, quick to tug at it and move him where they wanted him. They loved playing with those warm brown curls of his, sometimes aimlessly curling a hand through it, other times they'd tug it while he moaned.  
  
The texture of his bread on them was just as divine, making them writhe in their place as Elliott's mouth moved against them, humming with every pull of his hair.  
  
Bloodhound wasn't sure how it happened, one moment they were pulling at his hair and the next they could feel the pressure building in them demand to be released. Elliott sucked their fat clit into his mouth, sucking and just barely grazing it with his teeth and they came on his face. He ate them out as they rode out their orgasm and it was so satisfying after the long day of teasing and triumph.  
  
They were never shy when they came growling and clawing at the sheets, letting Elliott know just how good he had been, how well he had pleased them. Elliott was still mouthing at them hungrily, his beard soaked wet but his eyes were still shut in concentration, he gave slow licks at their clit, letting them calm down but still attending to them.  
  
"Good boy, good boy," Bloodhound mumbled the praise, "come up here Elliott."  
  
If Elliott had heard them, he didn't act on it. He kept licking at their clit and they felt a finger prodding at their entrance. His finger swirled around their clit for only a moment, coating it in wetness before he pressed it properly into them.  
  
Bloodhound was certainly not going to stop him when he seemed so intent.  
  
He gave slow thrusts of his finger that normally would have frustrated Bloodhound but after their orgasm, the slow pace was just what they needed. Their clit felt overly sensitive, even his slow tongue sent pinpricks of sensation through them.  
  
They were softly petting through his hair as he began to pick up the pace, sliding a second finger inside of them as he continued to suckle at their clit. Bloodhound could almost feel tears pricking at their eyes from the overstimulation but laid there and took Elliott's careful attention.  
  
They loved the feel of those thick fingers inside of them and curling upwards until their hips jerked in response. Somehow, they were already close to their orgasm again as they shook restlessly on the bed. Elliott's tongue drew maddening patterns on their clit and when they came they saw white behind their eyes.  
  
This time their orgasm was much stronger and they knew that they were kicking and shaking in the bed but Elliott's grip on their hips kept them down and settled as he continued to eat them out.  
  
"Th-That's enough," Bloodhound mumbled, "Elliott let me touch, I want to reward you."  
  
Elliott's eyes flickered up as his mouth lifted off of them and looked at them with his fingers still inside them. He watched their face keenly, absorbing the tears of overstimulation brimming at their eyes and the splotchy red marks on their face.  
  
He only paused for a second longer before his fingers curled against that perfect spot inside them that made their breath stutter.  
  
Bloodhound collapsed back into the sheets as Elliott pressed a warm kiss onto their stomach, giving them some more tenderness before the next round.  
  
"You taste so good Houndie," he mumbled as he kissed their stomach again, "can't help myself."  
  
Bloodhound almost sobbed as Elliott's mouth focused on their clit again. They felt sore inside and out and yet that hunger from the games was still there, still driving them higher and higher. They felt so used like this, wet and still begging to be touched, to take everything that Elliott would give and more.  
  
They were plenty stretched now that Elliott's third finger fit into them without much difficulty. They felt awfully stretched like this and they wouldn't have it any other way. His tongue and mouth were much slower now but he was still intent on getting them to cum again.  
  
"E-Elliott," Bloodhound mumbled, "I don't think I can do it again."  
  
That didn't stop Elliott, his mouth stayed on them with the same pace, eager to prove them wrong. Their poor cunt was so overstimulated that they felt pained but at the same time, they felt another bout of pleasure welling up inside them.  
  
It was almost too much but they let Elliott continue to move his mouth. They couldn't think about stopping him anymore, they only felt mindless pleasure as his tongue continued to lap at them. Every time his fingers curled against their g-spot more tears slipped down from their face and they let out gasping breaths to try to ground them.  
  
Bloodhound knew they were going to cum again and soon, they couldn't help it with Elliott so eager to serve them like this. That submissiveness and that need to please and make them moan until they couldn't think anymore, they loved all of it in him.  
  
They tugged at his hair, just enough to get those stunning brown eyes to look up at them and they came at the sight of him serving them. He didn't let them have it easily, his fingers thrust recklessly into them until they hiccupped tiny sobs and cries. Their clit felt both numb and alit all at once, simply helpless to the sensations that Elliott was delivering to them as they came with their thighs squeezing tightly around his face.  
  
When Elliott pulled back, they could finally take an easy breath while they marvelled at the sight of him. His face was red and warm and his beard was wet as he licked around the corners of his mouth before sucking the wetness off from his hands.  
  
Bloodhound wasn't sure if they'd ever seen a greater sight.


	24. Punishment - Lobalore

Loba hadn't squirmed when Anita had fit handcuffs on her wrists and tied them behind her back. The entire time she'd had a smirk on her face as if she was prepared for anything that Anita would do to her. Well then, Anita would have to prove her wrong.  
  
"Should I whine or whimper?" Loba considered. "If you wanted to see me desperate then spanking by the hand is a bit old fashion."  
  
Anita's hand rubbed over her ass firmly, feeling just how soft and warm she was. Loba still had that smug grin on her face, eager to tease her.  
  
"Are you sure you're ready?" Anita asked her.  
  
Loba stretched out her hands in front of her like a cat, "of course I'm ready, it's just a bit of spanking."  
  
"It's not just spanking it's a punishment," she reminded her.  
  
"Hm," she sniffed, "I can't help it if the rest of you can't keep up with me during a match. You'll have to move faster next time."  
  
Anita almost rolled her eyes, "you have to learn to work with everyone else, you're just as bad as Octane when you run off on your own."  
  
She gave a short laugh, "I'm nothing like that hopped up bunny."  
  
Anita's fingers tapped along her ass for just a moment before she cracked down with a harsh smack. Loba gave a quick breath of relief, she couldn't move too much with her hands tied between her back but she lifted her ass up eagerly.  
  
"Is that it?" Loba asked disappointedly.  
  
Anita's answer was her hand smacking back down onto her ass over the same spot. Her hand smoothed over the spot with each hit, she focused on just one spot, intent on getting a reaction from Loba.  
  
"Starting to feel something?" Anita asked her after the first few hits.  
  
She shook her head that was resting on her forearms, "hardly a thing."  
  
Anita's hand came down again, hitting at the spot just above her thigh. Loba gave a small whine, the only response that Anita had gotten so far and she was quick to savour it.  
  
"That's better," Anita murmured.  
  
Another hit and she saw Loba's hands clench in the handcuffs, she was starting to struggle to keep that smirk on her face. Anita spanked that same spot on her cheek that had begun to glow beautifully red.  
  
Anita was careful not to lose herself in the rhythm but it was awfully easy to when Loba was starting to give in to making smaller reactions. Anita didn't miss the way that her toes would curl and she'd try not to clench her hands into fists.  
  
Even that smirk on her face was beginning to fade and Anita didn't miss the way that Loba would bite down on her lip to muffle any sounds that she would otherwise make.  
  
"Starting to get the picture?" Anita asked her.  
  
Loba was quiet, still stubbornly holding onto silence as Loba laid down hit after hit onto her ass that was starting to turn a deeper red colour.  
  
Anita paused before giving another hit, instead, her hand slipped down to Loba's cunt, just sliding one finger inside so that she could feel how warm and wet she was.  
  
"You like this," Anita murmured before she curled the finger. "A lot."  
  
Loba made a small sound before she tried to rock back onto her fingers pitifully only for Anita to slide it back.  
  
Loba mumbled, "can't we move onto something else?"  
  
"You seem to be having fun," she teased her.  
  
Before Loba could say anything else, Anita landed another spank on her ass that Loba gasped at.  
  
"Please," she admitted, "it's starting to hurt."  
  
"Then that means you're starting to learn from the punishment," Anita told her.  
  
Her hand squeezed her bruised and red ass, letting Loba writhe in her place with a moan. She gave a pause before her hand landed back down onto her ass, gripping it again with a squeeze.  
  
"Fine, I'm sorry," Loba said, sounding rather not sorry at all, "j-just hurry up and touch me."  
  
Anita's hand slipped back down, two of her fingers entered her just for a moment to get slick before she rolled Loba off her lap. Loba eagerly lifted herself onto her knees in response before Anita's thumb began to rub at her clit while she used two fingers from her other hand to begin to stretch her open.  
  
"F-Fuck," she moaned, "hurry up."  
  
Loba eagerly rocked back onto her fingers with quick moans. She wasn't intent on covering up any noises or reactions she made anymore. Anita thought that she looked beautiful like this when she was entirely focused on the pleasure that she was giving to her.  
  
Needing to see her face, Anita withdrew her fingers only to roll her onto her back. Loba followed the movement, ready for whatever Anita was willing to give her as a reward. She knew that Loba's ass must have been protesting from the pressure of the bed beneath her but she was much too focused on Anita to care.  
  
"You look so beautiful like this," Anita told her, rubbing her clit with her wet fingers.  
  
Loba only moaned as an answer, too deep into her own headspace to properly form the words to beg Anita for more.  
  
Anita slipped back two fingers into her cunt, alternating between thrusting and curling her fingers while still concentrating on rubbing her clit until Loba cried.  
  
Loba could only mumble in half-formed words as she came still rocking onto Anita's fingers. Anita eagerly watched her as she hiccupped small moans and tears of overstimulation blinked out from her eyes.  
  
As she came down from her high, Anita finally withdrew her fingers while Loba caught her breath.  
  
Quicker than Anita expected, Loba was already saying, "if that's what you consider a punishment, I can't wait to see what else you can come up with next."


	25. Semi-Public Sex - Miroctane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waddup just letting you know that Octane is trans here

Octavio was bored out of his mind. Duos were meant to be exciting, more teams meant more people to fight. He'd landed with Elliott at the overlook above Containment with that idea in mind.

Unfortunately for him, no other teams had landed anywhere near them. He'd normally he'd get moving but it looked like they would be in the final ring, so, for now, he waited restlessly.

"Can't you just enjoy the view?" Elliott asked him while he looked through the glass.

Rocking back on his feet he muttered, "let's just go already, there might be someone in the Slums."

"And give up this positioning?" He asked him. "No way, we're in the perfect spot for the end game. Just kick back and relax."

Octavio gave a huff and headed towards Elliott by the window. At least watching the Flyer's would be more interesting than staring at a wall.

"I can't believe I'm stuck staring at lizards while everyone else is having fun," he grumbled.

Elliott didn't answer him for a moment as if he was waiting to test to the waters.

"You know," Elliott murmured, leaning a bit closer to him, "there is a way to spend the time."

Elliott moved to stand himself just behind him and leaned a bit closer so that he could rest his chin on Octavio's shoulder. His hand slipped down, just to tug at the band of his shorts like he was waiting for a signal from him.

"Finally you come up with a decent idea," Octavio said and moved to turn around.

Elliott's hands reached up to firmly grip his hips and keep him in place facing the window.

"Hey, hey, slow down," he told Octavio, "keep watching the window, don't want anyone to get the drop on us right?"

"Pretty sure you've died in more embarrassing ways Elliott," he said.

Elliott made a small offended noise, "bringing up the dumb ways I've died is kinda killing the mood sweetheart."

"So is calling me sweetheart," Octavio replied, "now hurry up and touch me."

Octavio rested his forearms up against the glass as Elliott dragged down his shorts before he kicked them off his prosthetics. To Octavio's delight, Elliott didn't waste any time before he pressed a warm finger into him and began to pump it inside him.

"Shit this might be good as the actual games," Octavio mumbled against the glass, "might do this on purpose next time."

Elliott's finger worked on stretching him out as he said, "well, this might not have been entirely an accident."

"You landed here on purpose?" He asked with a laugh.

"Is that a problem?" Elliott checked.

He shook his head, "not if you hurry up."

Octavio could feel Elliott laugh by his ear as he pressed another finger into him. He was now rocking his hips back onto him eagerly, ready to take as much as Elliott would give him. His fingers were nice but he wanted Elliott's cock now, they only had so much time left after all.

"Hurry up, hurry up," Octavio repeated.

Elliott's other hand reached to help Octavio lift his right leg up by the knee so that he could rest it against the glass. The new angle allowed for Elliott to press his fingers deeper inside him.

Elliott never let up and kept changing the rhythm to keep Octavio happy. His fingers alternated between thrusting into him and curling his fingers into his g-spot until Octavio's breath spluttered. Occasionally, Elliott would pull out his fingers to rub at Octavio's clit until he squirmed.

The next round countdown began and Elliott's fingers were pulled out of him in. Octavio was about to complain but he felt the head of Elliott's cock rubbing between his thighs.

"You sure you're good?" Elliott asked him.

Octavio answered by rocking back and rubbing Elliott's cock between his thighs.

Elliott huffed by his ear, "alright, alright, just making sure."

He could feel Elliott's groan as he slowly pressed into him. He didn't feel stretched out just enough yet but the burn from the stretch was intoxicating. He did his best to keep his leg up against the wall to make the angle as good as possible but each thrust from Elliott was making him crumble.

Elliott felt so wide and full inside him that it was all that Octavio could focus on. He didn't want to rub himself sore yet, he just wanted to feel Elliott grind his cock into him as he gripped his waist.

Octavio clenched down around Elliott to feel just how full he was and the thrust that he gave made his eyes snap open in response.

And that was when he spotted the squad just at the base of Containment.

"Shit, there are people here," Octavio muttered, trying to remember what attachments he had on his gun.

If Elliott had heard what he said then he didn't respond. Instead, the pace of his thrusts only increased, targeting that angle that made Octavio want to sob or cover his face.

He couldn't squirm much in Elliott's grip but he said, "are you deaf? I said they're coming this way."

"I heard you," Elliott groaned into his ear, "and?"

Octavio fought to keep his eyes open and watched the group slowly leave Containment and head towards the overlook.

"Do you think they'll see you?" Elliott asked him. "Maybe not from here but what if one of them has a decent scope? They'd see you easy against the glass then."

Octavio shuddered beneath him, going almost limp in Elliott's grip as he continued to thrust into him.

"Hurry up, hurry up," Octavio told him.

"Touch yourself," Elliott told him and Octavio didn't hesitate.

He dropped one forearm on the glass and began to rub his clit maddeningly fast as Elliott continued to thrust into him. Elliott was right, if anyone of them looked through a sniper scope to look at the glass then they'd be able to see him. Even then, Octavio didn't want to stop, he was too high on adrenaline right now to do anything but keep going.

It didn't take him long at all, Elliott's thrusts had become punishingly fast and he could already feel himself about to cum.

"C'mon," Elliott murmured, "keep watching them below. Shit, I can feel that you're so close now and I want you to watch them when you come, make sure you know if they're watching you or not. We could film it next time if you want or - or-"

The rambling all turned into white noise as Octavio came at the idea of the thoughts that Elliott was filling his mind with. There was still the burn from the stretch of Elliott's cock and it made him want to cry and shout as he'd do in private.

Elliott forced the little shuddering sounds and swears from his breath as he continued to thrust into him. He managed to pull out just before he came and instead painted Octavio's thigh with his cum.

He panted into Octavio's ear as he came down from his orgasm and ground his cock gently between his thighs.

"You couldn't just cum in my mouth?" Octavio complained.

"It'll be more fun this way," Elliott argued, "now you'll feel it for the rest of the game."

Octavio's eyes snapped open as he looked for the other squad who had disappeared from his sight.

"Shit where-"

Elliott interrupted him, "they ziplined above us and went straight to Artillery."

Octavio paused for a moment before he stared back at Elliott, " _ right  _ above us?"

"From the west side," Elliott told him, "so maybe they didn't see through the glass. Or maybe they did. Pra-Proba-Probably heard though."

Octavio rolled his eyes as obviously as he could, forgetting that Elliott couldn't see that when Octavio had his goggles on.

Elliott seemed to catch his drift though because he protested, "hey I thought you liked showing off?"

"Whatever," Octavio mumbled, "make it up to me before the next team gets here and we're good."

Elliott's smile in return was practically blinding.


	26. Almost Caught - Lobalore

At one point between reaching her hand down Loba's pants and pinning her to the bed, Anita had forgotten to turn of Loba's phone. It was almost a joke about how much her girlfriend's phone rang and she always reminded Loba to turn off her phone before they reached the bed.

Well, almost always.

She could almost ignore the obnoxious buzzing sound that wouldn't stop ringing throughout the room. It was easy to do when Loba looked so lost in pleasure as she rocked back onto her strap-on completely adrift from her thoughts.

At the same time, Anita couldn't miss the opportunity that came to her mind.

"Answer the phone," Anita told her as she squeezed her hip.

She hadn't even considered the full consequences to the order but Loba nonetheless was eager to follow. Her arm struck lazily to the bedside table to grab her phone that she had left there. Anita slowed her thrusts slightly, waiting for Loba to regain her breath so she could at least speak.

Loba looked back up at Anita silently, her eyes wide as she answered the phone.

Anita silently adjusted Loba's leg over her shoulder, pressing the strap-on further in as she did so.

"Yes, Yoko?" Loba answered.

Her voice sounded calm but Anita didn't miss the way that her hand clenched in the sheets.

Anita kept to the slow pace that she knew Loba loved to be teased with. Her deep and slow thrusts made Loba's mouth twitch and her eyebrows tense up with every push.

"Next Sunday?" Loba asked in response to something that Anita couldn't hear over the phone. "I'm not sure, let me think..."

Anita lifted the hand that was resting on Loba's waist before bringing down a thumb to rub along where the strap-on pressed into her hole and then up to her clit. She wasn't yet properly rubbing at her clit, it was more like she was pawing at her, feeling how wet and relaxed she was.

"I'll have to check my schedule later," Loba murmured, "I can't agree to a meeting at that time now."

Anita grinned for a moment before she set her hand back onto her waist and began to thrust quicker into her.

"No, I can't check right now," she continued to say, "why? Because I'm busy that's all you need to know."

_ Busy _ . Anita almost laughed at that. Instead, she bit down on her lip to hold back her laughter and set a quicker rhythm, one that made Loba close her eyes in frustration.

Anita rocked her hips forward suddenly, jolting Loba upwards and a small groan escaped from her mouth.

"I'm fine," Loba bit out to the other person on the phone, "these heels have been difficult work to wear in."

Anita didn't let up the pace, she only continued to move even faster. Beneath her, Loba was now biting down fiercely on her hand as she tried to respond to the person on the phone.

Every time that it looked like she wanted to speak up or interrupt she had to bite back down onto her hand or keep her response short to one or two words.

"Y-Yes that sounds fine," Loba managed to say, "you can send me the details a-and I'll review them later."

Even though Loba sounded like she was eager to end the conversation, the person on the other end definitely didn't seem to be.

Anita desperately wanted to kiss down her neck or take out the small bullet vibrator from her drawer now. However, she knew that Loba could only handle this low pressure right now when she was so sensitive.

Anita never would have imagined that a woman like Loba Andrade would shiver and shake underneath her so easily. That she would be so eager to line up a shot that would take off Anita's head and then fall to her knees by the time night came.

"Y-Yoko this isn't a good time," Loba murmured, "as I-I've already said I'm busy."

The phone call would be ending soon and Anita knew this would be her last chance. Quickly, she dropped down her hand onto Loba's clit, slowly rubbing it over with her thumb.

Loba's hips immediately bucked into the air and she groaned heavily into her hand. She did her best to hide it by covering her mouth but it was almost useless with how loud she was.

"I h-have to go," she managed to snap and threw her phone to the side.

"Too close?" Anita asked her as she increased the speed of her thumb on her clit.

Loba nodded uselessly, "y-you're a menace sergeant."

Anita continued to rock into her quickly and she continued to place more pressure onto her thumb that rubbed at her clit messily.

"I never knew that you could sound so cute," Anita said to her, "do you think that Yoko knew? Maybe you even hoped that she knew?"

"Anita j-just stop making speeches," She snapped at her.

Anita lowered herself down, nipping and kissing at Loba's jaw and neck as she continued to rub at her clit. Loba happily accepted the attention, lifting her chin to bare her neck to Anita.

"There you go beautiful," Anita murmured into her neck, "you don't need to act tough for me, so stop holding back any of those pretty noises anymore-"

Loba's breath hitched and she crumbled completely beneath Anita. Her hands aimlessly scratched at Anita's back as she let out choked moans. She ground her cunt into Anita's hand as best as she could, trying to get as much friction on her clit as she rode out her orgasm.

"S-So good 'Nita," she rambled, "you're so good to me."

Anita finally stopped her thrusts as she let bottomed out the strap-on into her, letting Loba enjoy just how full she felt.

"That's it Loba," Anita praised her, "there's my good girl."


	27. Frottage - Rampalore

Ramya had ditched her top and pants first, she was already clambering to sit on Anita's waist. Anita hadn't had the luxury of getting undressed yet but Ramya's impatience was working in her favour tonight when they both riled up.

Ramya's kisses were quick, barely giving enough satisfaction to Anita as she kissed up her jaw to give a hum of satisfaction by her ear.

"You can slow down a notch," Anita reminded her as she set her hands onto Ramya's waist.

Anita loved that crop top she wore out of the games, she loved being able to smooth her hands over her stomach even more. Every time, Ramya would shiver in her grip and mumble something in her ear that Anita couldn't help but blush at.

"Thinking about taking off those clothes sometime today?" Ramya asked her.

"Maybe," she murmured, "maybe not."

Ramya simply shook her head, her hand reaching for Anita's zipper as she dragged it down. Anita had her own plans however.

She paused Ramya from digging her hands into the band of her underwear and instead used her hands on her hips to adjust her, setting on onto her thigh instead. Anita laid back against the headboard of the bed and took in the sight of her.

All Ramya was wearing now were her thin bike shorts as she finally shrugged off the sports bra that she wore. She still had that faint flush decorating her face thanks to the match earlier in the day. Lastly and much to Anita's delight, the soaked patch of fabric on her light blue bike shorts was clearly visible.

"Like this?" Ramya asked once she caught Anita's drift.

She gave a smile, "think you're up to it."

"There's not much I can't do," she told her with a returning grin.

Anita knew that and now she wanted to see it herself.

Ramya took off her bike shorts before she rested her weight back down onto Anita's thigh. She gave a small shudder as she humped down onto her leg, grinding upwards slightly to give her some relief. She kept a hand on the back of Anita's neck, just barely feeling her hair.

"Need some more attention? " Anita asked her.

Ramya didn't answer her question, she looked too deep in concentration to even notice that Anita had even said anything. She loved watching her like this with her eyebrows narrowed in concentration and her hands fumbling and trying to figure out where they'd fit best.

Silently, Anita steadied her grip on Ramya's waist helping to encourage a steady rhythm as Ramya found herself. She pulled her a bit closer up on her thigh, just enough so that Anita could hold her better and kiss up her neck.

"There you go Parekh," Anita murmured, "you're doing perfectly."

"I know," Ramya mumbled in response. Any cockiness left in her voice was covered by the catches in her breath.

Anita cupped her cheek, pulling her down slightly to meet her halfway. It was easier to keep her slow and relaxed like this, those quick kisses were gone, replaced with slow and warm kisses that left Ramya trembling.

"You've been pent up for a while now," Anita spoke into her neck.

Ramya's hips stuttered for a moment on her thigh as she choked out a response that Anita couldn't quite hear. Ramya was always concentrated, always keen and on focus whether it was in the field or in her workshop. There was nothing that Anita wanted more than for that concentration to fall apart.

She could feel Ramya soaking her thigh wet as she continued to grind down even faster now in a way that was undeniably messy.

"S-Shit 'Nita," she exhaled as she broke away from the kiss.

Anita leaned forward to suck deep marks up her neck, letting Ramya practically collapse into her as all she could manage was restlessly humping down onto Anita's leg, trying to get as much friction on her clit as she could.

Anita heard that perfect hitch of her breath as she broke away from her neck and paused for just a moment.

"You're not that close already are you?" She teased her.

Ramya shook her head but the harsh blush on her face was all the indicator Anita needed.

"Don't blame me," Ramya grunted, "feels like it's been forever already, f-feels so fucking good 'Nita. You don't mind if I ruin your pants do you?"

Before Anita could answer that Ramya pulled her into a bruising kiss, licking at her bottom lip as her breath gave way and she came on her thigh.

Ramya rode out her orgasm desperately, any of that concentration was long gone as she messily humped her thigh. She was mumbling something but Anita couldn't quite hear it, all she could do was take in just how beautiful she looked with her voice cracked and her hips bouncing restlessly.

She lifted herself just slightly up from her thigh once she caught her breath and Anita took the opportunity to slip a finger into her cunt that Ramya immediately rocked back onto.

"Still feel pent up?" Anita asked her with a grin.

Ramya's lazy smile disappeared as she collapsed back into Anita, letting her fingers curl into her as Anita took control once again,


	28. First Time - Gibto

"You seem a bit nervous there," Makoa said as he broke the kiss, "you don't have to worry about me telling anyone."

Crypto leaned back slightly mumbling, "I know."

It was easy for Makoa to doubt that from the way that Crypto was shaking and fidgeting in his lap now. Crypto's hands seemed to constantly wander around as if he wasn't exactly sure where to place him as he shifted around on his lap.

Makoa had always figured Crypto for the type to find cover quickly but he'd never seen the man anxious like this before. On the other hand, he had certainly seen people in this position before.

Against his better judgement, Makoa asked, "have you done this before?"

Crypto stilled immediately in his lap and his hands dropped from his waist where they now hung limply.

"I'm not trying to insult ya," he continued, "but I thought I should ask before we go any further."

"That's..." Crypto started to say before he paused to collect himself. "That's not a problem is it?"

Quick to assure him, Makoa said, "it's not a problem but maybe we should take a second to slow down."

"I don't need to slow down," he replied immediately.

"Alright then," Makoa said slowly, "if you do need to slow down then let me know."

Crypto didn't him a response before pulling him into another kiss. This time Makoa could tell that Crypto seemed more intent on proving something even if he didn't need to.

Crypto took the lead as Makoa kept his hands resting on his waist, rubbing along his sides in slight encouragement. Crypto seemed determined on leaning into each kiss as much as possible but Makoa kept the pace slow and deep, trying to relax the other man as much as he could.

It took Makoa a moment to notice that Crypto was tugging at his shirt slightly from the bottom of it. He didn't need any more clues than that and immediately began to pull off his shirt.

The other legend was already getting undressed as well and shoving off his jacket. The nervous edge didn't seem as prominent any more but he still looked mildly uncomfortable with his shoulders pulled inwards like he was trying to cover up.

"How far are willing to go tonight?" Crypto asked him.

Makoa almost laughed, "I think I'm meant to be asking you that."

He only looked unimpressed, "I can do everything."

That was something that Makoa sincerely doubted, nor did he think it would be a good idea.

"The night might be too short for 'everything'," Makoa joked then asked, "have you had a blowjob before?"

It was clear that Crypto was trying to sound as casual as he could when he answered, "no."

"We could start there if that's something you want to do."

"Yes," he answered quickly, "we - we could do that."

Makoa smiled, glad to see that he seemed less nervous and more eager now.

"Alright," Makoa said, "sit down on the edge, take off your pants and get comfortable."

Crypto responded immediately, trying to look like he wasn't rushing as he pulled off his pants and shoes before discarding them to the side.

"Now if you need me to stop you just gotta tell me and I will," Makoa told him.

With a shrug, Crypto mumbled, "it's fine, don't worry."

Being told not to worry had never stopped Makoa before but he eased himself onto his knees. He used his hand to squeeze at the muscle on Crypto's thigh before pushing it to the side.

He gave one last look up at Crypto to make sure he could go ahead. He definitely had one hell of a poker face but the stern look had been marred by the blush covering his cheeks.

Makoa began by laying soft kisses along Crypto's inner thigh. The other legend was stiff on the bed, not out of discomfort but from the sheer fact that he didn't want Makoa to know how excited he was.

"Just sit back and relax beautiful," Makoa told him.

Makoa reached his hand forward to take the base of Crypto's cock into his hand to warm him up to the sensation of being touched. He leaned forward next, taking just the head of his cock into his mouth and tongued just against his slit.

In response, Crypto let out a stuttered breath and Makoa could hear how he adjusted his hands in the sheets. Not wanting to overwhelm him, Makoa didn't move too much further ahead, using his hand instead to stroke the rest of his cock.

Above him, Crypto was letting out stuttered breaths behind his mouth as he gently rocked forward. Makoa pulled the other man's hand from the sheets, instead, setting it on his head so that Crypto could direct him better.

Crypto's hand immediately gripped onto his hair, giving only a small tug forward to ask for more. Makoa's hand pulled back to hold onto just the base of his cock so that he could move his mouth further onto his cock. He fit perfectly in his mouth, it was easy to keep a rhythm like this Crypto was letting him take control.

"Fuck," Crypto muttered above him.

His hand dug further into his hair as Makoa continued to suck his cock. Still, Makoa could tell that he was holding back, not quite willing to give it his all.

Sensing that, Makoa pulled away much to Crypto's disappointment.

"W-Wait," Crypto was quick to start mumbling.

"I want you to try setting the rhythm," Makoa told him, "I reckon you'll like it."

Crypto nodded, eager to get back to the blissful sensation from earlier as Makoa put his mouth back onto him. Crypto's second hand rose from the sheets and joined the other in weaving through Makoa's hair to grip onto it.

He started slowly, rocking forward like he was testing Makoa's gag reflex and measuring his pace. However, it didn't take long before he was eagerly fucking into Makoa's mouth, desperate to get off.

"You feel so fucking good," he murmured.

Makoa couldn't help but watch Crypto and admire how beautiful he looked like this. He looked like he was helplessly caught between wanting to watch Makoa and having to shut his eyes from the overstimulation.

"W-Wait Makoa," Crypto began to warn him, "I'm close-"

Crypto looked like he was about to pull back but Makoa set his hands firmly on his hips and pulled him forward. He took as much of him as he could into his mouth as Crypto came with a harsh groan.

His hips stuttered as he came, murmuring bits of desperation as Makoa continued to suck his cock.

While seeing him writhe in overstimulation would be a sight that he'd love to see, Makoa pulled off of his spent cock so that Crypto could properly catch his breath.

"Th-That," Crypto said, struggling to find the right words, "that was...Thank you."

And with a grin, Makoa replied, "any time."


	29. Mommy Kink - Horiwraith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the new legend is a milf nice

When Renee got pent up, Mary was usually the first person to bring her down and in this case, she meant that rather literally. Laying back on the bed, Renee almost felt limbless as Mary looked after her with careful praise while she rubbed her hands up down her thighs.

"That's it," Mary praised her, "just relax."

Renee felt one of those warm hands brush upwards to paw at her cunt, feeling just how wet she already was. It might have made her embarrassed if she wasn't feeling so tired from the game earlier. So Renee simply turned her face into the pillow to let it smother the noises she was making as she rocked into the warm feeling.

One of Mary's fingers pressed into her opening and she began to make smooth thrusts to open her up. She wasn't quite curling her finger yet and was instead taking her time to let Renee get used to the sensation. Renee welcomed it, she had never preferred that fast pace that left her feeling disjointed. This was much better when Mary had all the time in the world to use her and could play with her all she wanted.

"There you go," the doctor hummed in appreciation, "you look so beautiful when you're relaxed like this dear."

Renee let out another mumble into the pillow smothering her. She felt like anything she would've said wouldn't have been enough when she wanted to thank and beg her both at once.

"Mary-" She mustered the strength to murmur.

One of Mary's hands instantly lifted upwards to rest her hand on Renee's cheek. Without needing to think, Renee turned into her palm and began to pepper warm kisses on her hands.

Mary gave a warm hum of praise in response, something that made Renee clench around the added finger which she had pressed into her. Not able to hide the sounds she was making into the pillow anymore, Renee took two of Mary's fingers into her mouth to suck on instead.

It was so easy for Renee to lose her concentration when Mary was setting that slow rhythm that she loved. She didn't need to think at all. As she laid there, all she could focus on was sucking obediently on Mary's fingers while her other hand fucked her.

"Please, please, please," Renee mumbled around her fingers.

"Good girl," Horizon murmured, "do you want a finger on your clit dear?"

Renee nodded, "please, m-more."

Her last word stumbled out funnily like it wasn't quite right but Mary didn't seem to notice. Still, Renee didn't think about it for long when Mary pulled her fingers away from her mouth and back down to her clit.

Renee gave a heavy whine in response as she nestled back further into the sheets. She did her best to keep still so that Mary could take care of her but she couldn't help it when her hips bucked into the slow movements.

"Stay still," Mary told her, "you're doing so well, aren't you my good girl?"

Renee's hands curled into the sheets as she tried to keep as still but it felt near impossible.

"You just can't stay still can you love?" She said with a sigh.

Renee swallowed and murmured, "sorry."

"Maybe you just need a way to work out that excess energy you've still got?" Mary asked.

She immediately nodded in the response and lifted herself up slightly as Mary pulled her hands away from her. She didn't expect for Mary to lean forward and help pull her up and place her on her lap.

It was easy to lean her weight forward to relax her spine against Mary's chest. She didn't have to wait for a second longer before Mary's fingers slipped back inside her and Renee instantly began to grind back down onto her fingers, eagerly taking as much as she could.

"You're doing so well for me," Mary murmured by her neck so that Renee could feel the lovely hum. "Such a good girl, I'm so proud of you Renee."

She was tempted to brush off that praise, to instead press down Mary into the sheets and take control. Right now, however, it felt so easy just to fall into this rhythm of care and praise where she could burn out that restlessness.

"R-Rub my clit," Renee told her.

"So snappy," she said lightly and her hand obeyed Renee's command.

Renee didn't feel crowded at all with Mary reaching around her. She'd expected that familiar feeling of claustrophobia but instead, she only felt comforted. Relaxed like this, she ground up and down on those thick fingers until she wanted to sob.

"P-Please," Renee mumbled, "m-more Mar-M-Mommy-"

Mary's hands stopped for a moment and Renee immediately shut her mouth. She'd meant to say Mary, she had no idea how that slipped out.

"Did you just call me mommy?" Mary asked her.

She swallowed heavily, trying to find the words to amend this, "I-"

"Oh, don't be so embarrassed dear," Mary told her, "you look like you're about to jump through a rift. If you like calling me that, then don't stop."

"I'll stop," Renee mumbled.

The hand on her gently rubbed at her clit, trying to regain some of that former rhythm and she could hear Mary hum by her ear.

"Do you want to stop now or take a break," Mary asked, "or would you like mommy to keep making you feel good?"

Too wary to speak, Renee rocked back down onto her fingers with a moan eager to take on that lovely feeling again. Mary's hands felt maddening, rubbing and curling at her in every way that made Renee want to shout and sob.

"Good girl," Mary praised and Renee found herself nodding, "you're doing so well for me, just keep going like that beautiful and mommy will give you whatever you want."

It was impossible for Renee to stop. Mary's third finger fit into her beautifully and Renee continued to rock back onto that full feeling. It was so perfect and with Mary's other hand on her clit all she could do was whine and groan.

"F-Fuck," Renee moaned, "s-so close, keep doing that, so g-good mommy-"

Mary was murmuring beautiful praise in Renee's ear as she came clenching hard around her fingers. Pure brightness was erupting behind her eyes and she could only ride out the waves from her orgasm while Mary took control. Even though Renee wasn't moving, Mary's fingers were still pulling those desperate voices from Renee that she couldn't hide any more.

Renee leaned back into Mary's chest, trying to fully recognise what she'd just said. Before she had time to consider embarrassment, Mary was already pressing soft kisses to her neck.

"You were brilliant dearie," Mary told her.

"Just," Renee said, struggling to find the words, "never tell anyone about this."

Mary gave a laugh, "it's the furthest thing from my mind. I'm happy to keep it between the two of us and I'd be happy to have a repeat of it in the future."

A small smile grew on her face, "really?"

"Experiments are preferably done several times over," she responded warmly.

"I think I like the sound of that," Renee murmured before pulling Mary into another warm kiss.


	30. Dacryphilia - Cryptocurrency

Loba knew what she liked to hear and how to get it. Whether it was praise or aggravation, she knew how to act and what to say to bring it out in them. Right now, that had never been more apparent.

The heel of her foot tapped against Tae Joon's spine, trying to nudge him into moving again.

"Don't tell me you're already tired," Loba said.

Tae Joon's grip on her waist was deadly tense as he breathed out from his nose, trying to regain as much control as he could. Loba had been edging him like this since the night had begun, never letting him get off and only letting his frustration build.

"No," he answered, more of a grunt than anything.

She clenched down around him and she could tell that he was doing his best not to rock forward in response. She knew that he was frustrated and desperately wanted to hump into her until he came. Tonight, however, Loba had wanted to test to see how long he could hold on for.

It was so rare for her to see Tae Joon vulnerable, tonight she was intent on seeing it for herself.

"You have permission to move again," she told him lazily.

"Permission," he repeated mockingly.

She lifted her hips slightly, "scoff all you like, I know that you'll heed my commands. You're still not moving, worried that you haven't calmed down enough yet?"

Eager to prove her wrong, he began to rock back into her cunt, trying to set the pace that would please her best. Loba could appreciate that he was trying to win this argument, to prove that she'd fold quicker than him. She might've even let him win another time but tonight she would see him beg.

"C-Can I-" he began to say.

"No," she interrupted him.

Tae Joon's grip on her waist only tightened, "I was going to ask if you wanted me to rub your clit."

"I know," she told him plainly, "and I'll tell you what I want and when I want it. So don't worry your pretty head and just listen to my orders."

His lip curled in dissatisfaction as he kept the slow pace and deep pace that he was focused on. She knew that if he moved too fast then he wouldn't be able to stave off his orgasm anymore.

Loba thought it was sweet that he was trying so hard to seem in control. That sort of stubborn intent was lovely to see and she was looking forward to seeing how long it would last.

"Stop," she suddenly told him as his pace began to speed up.

He gave a groan of frustration but obeyed, stilling his hips as he hilted himself as far as he could inside her.

"You look so beautiful when you're riled up like this," she told him, "maybe if you ask nicely I'll let you cum."

He laughed as if it was no issue but she could hear the choked sound behind it. She could see the desperation in his eyes, already so bright and he was so unaware of just how wrecked he looked.

"Are you ready to continue?" She asked him.

Tae Joon hesitated for a moment before he gave a firm nod that she grinned at.

His pace was even slower this time and the hands gripping her waist were shaking as he thrust into her. Every few thrusts he had to stop for a moment to take a deep inhale before he started the pace again.

It wasn't a satisfying pace for Loba but the look on his face entirely made up for it. That stalwart look on his face was beginning to fade, even he couldn't help but bite down on his lip to choke back his frustrated noises.

"That's it," she praised him, "you look so beautiful when you're obeying me."

Tae Joon's hips suddenly stilled inside her, trying to keep as still as possible as he swore under his breath.

"Something wrong?" Loba teased. "I didn't tell you to stop."

He shook his head, "I needed to stop."

She clicked her tongue, "but I didn't tell you to stop did I now? Keep going Tae Joon, I thought you said earlier that you could hold on for as long as you needed."

"I-I'm really close," he told her, "I just need a moment to calm down."

"No," she told him, "start moving again, show me just how obedient you can be Tae Joon."

He almost let out a sound that she thought could be a whine as he resumed that slow pace from earlier. He was clearly struggling now to stave off his orgasm with his eyes squeezed shut and his hands burning into her sides.

"Such a good boy," she praised him, "you can hold on a bit longer can't you Tae Joon? You look so obedient like this, you're not even begging and you look like such a slut."

His hands went slack for a moment and he rocked forward wildly. He leaned his head back as he came but she could just notice how his eyes were rolling back from the maddening sensations. She could feel him pitifully rocking forward, trying to feel as good as he could, no longer able to focus on her orders anymore.

When he finally blinked his eyes opened again, there was a pained wince on his face.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"I didn't tell you to stop," Loba said as she notched her head.

Tae Joon's eyes widened, "b-but-"

"Maybe you couldn't hold it for long enough to please me," she said, "so let's see how long you can keep it up."

That wilful look had completely disappeared from Tae Joon's face. It had been replaced with something else much more docile and vulnerable.

He didn't argue with her or try to temper the terms, instead, he began to rock into her again.

"That's it kitten," Loba murmured, "I know it's too much but you can handle it can't you? Stop thinking, just be obedient for me."

To her pleasure, he nodded in response, continuing to thrust into her at a faster pace. His eyes were starting to water in overstimulation as he continued to fuck her and tears were beginning to roll down his face as he blinked them away.

"S-Ssibal," he muttered, "you feel so good."

Her hand lowered down to start to rub at her clit as his pace continued to increase. This was exactly what she wanted, to see him so wrecked and overstimulated that he wouldn't be able to handle it anymore.

"T-Too much," he spluttered as more tears began to fall from his eyes. "L-Loba please-"

"One more time Tae Joon," she promised him, "don't hold back for me, I want to hear just how pretty you sound."

He obeyed her command, moaning and sobbing as he tried to reach his second orgasm despite the painful overstimulation. His thrusts felt messy and reckless and Loba could feel the mess of cum inside her that was almost dizzying.

"Good boy," she told him again, "you sound so beautiful and you look so gorgeous when you're sobbing and begging. You don't have to hide from me kitten, I know how much you deserve this."

She was so close now with her hand rubbing her clit, she wanted to video him so badly so that she could always hear those desperate sounds that he made when she unravelled him perfectly. He gave another sob of relief as his cock thrust against her g-spot over and over and she couldn't help but cum around him.

The sensation was too much for Tae Joon. His breath hitched on a sob and his hips jolted as he came for the second time tonight. She could hear him sob and whine beautifully and she watched that blotchy red face of his as he lost himself in pleasure. He was barely able to speak, only thanking her in cries and murmurs as he came down from his high.

Loba was smiling smugly, glad to see him undone so beautifully. What she didn't expect, however, was to feel him begin to thrust back into her at a slow pace.

"Why should I be surprised," Loba murmured to herself, "good boy, you can give me another one can't you?"


	31. Sybian - Darksparks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note that Wattson is written as trans here

Even before Natalie had turned the sybian on, Renee could already feel a warm pressure beginning to grow inside her. The dildo attachment wasn't overtly large but it rubbed lovingly inside her and pushed up against her g-spot.

"Open your mouth mon ange," Natalie said softly.

Renee squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and nodded before she obeyed. Natalie gave her a loving pat on her head in response and Renee desperately wanted to curl into that warm hand but stayed in place.

The o-ring gag that Natalie fit on her was placed carefully to ensure that it wasn't caught or pulling at Renee's hair. She loved it when Natalie's care was meticulous like this so that she felt loved and cared for and didn't have to think at all.

Once the gag was well fitted on her, Natalie lifted a remote controller so that it was clear in Renee's view.

"There are three settings for the sybian," Natalie told her, "thrust, vibration and rotation. I think we can start with the first one before moving on to the adding others."

Renee didn't nod, she knew that she didn't need to be affirmative tonight. All she needed to do was relax and let Natalie use her to her heart's delight.

The thrust setting was simple enough at a lower level. The dildo attachment began to set a slow pace that reminded Renee of the videos she'd seen of dildo's attached to machines. It was a slow pace but became incredibly frustrating as it kept pressing up against her g-spot.

She couldn't reach down to touch her clit at all, Natalie had fixed that problem by tying her hands behind her back firmly.

"How does that feel Renee?" Natalie asked her.

Renee let out a moan through the gag in response. She wanted to respond properly, to let Natalie know how thankful she was to be taken care of but with the o-ring shaped gag, it was impossible. With it on, she only sounded like a whiney brat who was eager for more.

Natalie stretched her hand forward to slip two fingers into her open mouth to wet them. As she pulled them back, a trail of drool escaped down Renee's mouth. It felt embarrassing and Renee wanted to turn away or squeeze her eyes shut but she Natalie's hand on her chin kept her looking upwards.

"That's it," she murmured, "you're doing so well, I want you to learn just how good obedience feels."

Renee nodded her head mindlessly as the thrusting speed of the dildo increased. She wanted to writhe and be rid of these restraints but it was impossible with the handcuffs keeping her restrained.

"Let's see how well you do with the second setting activated," Natalie said.

Renee's thighs immediately began to shake in response as she began to feel the heavy vibrations from the dildo attachment. It was beginning to feel overwhelming with the dual sensations driving through her body and there was still another setting left.

"I wish I had a mirror so you could see how beautiful you look right now," she told her, "I know you're still trying to seem strong but you don't need to do that for me Renee. You just need to accept what I give you."

Renee nodded her head and mumbled through the gag, "ah, uhn, um."

Natalie smiled at that and Renee felt another flash of embarrassment recoil through her. She knew she sounded wrecked and debauched in front of Natalie but she was losing any interest in appearing put together very quickly. It was so very easy not to think right now and just let her body be taken over by overstimulation.

Noticing that Natalie was half-hard at the sight of her, Renee leaned forward as much as she could giving small noises of desperation.

"Normally, I'd have you ask nicely but that isn't an option right now," she said, "so I'll take your enthusiasm as obedience."

Natalie moved closer to Renee, brushing her finger against her bottom lip before she began to fill Renee's mouth with her cock. With the o-ring gag, Renee couldn't close her mouth even if the overstimulation from the sybian was making her want to grind her teeth together.

Natalie started her thrusts gently, enjoying the feel of how warm and wet Renee's mouth was. Renee didn't move at all, she simply let Natalie move her head back and forth to fuck her face and use her as she wanted to.

"Mh, you feel so perfect mon ange," Natalie moaned, "you're doing so well for me, such a good girl."

Even though Natalie was using her mouth so gently, the dildo in her cunt was moving at a fast pace, making her feel even more wrecked by the second.

From the corner of her eye, Renee saw Natalie fiddle with the remote again. Renee didn't consider what that meant at all, instead, she focused on the dildo insider her as it began to rotate inside her as well.

Renee was moaning and drooling around her cock as she continued to let Natalie use her face. Even as her thrusts increased she leaned into the thrusts as much as she could and let herself gag around her cock until she felt dizzy.

"Ah, I-I Renee-"

She barely heard Natalie's warning over the hum of the machine fucking her. She whined as Natalie pulled her cock out from her mouth and came on her face. Her tongue instantly flicked around her mouth to catch the bits of cum that had landed there, desperate to show Natalie how good she could be.

"Good girl, you're doing so well tonight Renee," Natalie praised her, "don't worry I won't edge you, I know you deserve this."

Renee was only vaguely aware of her words, of how good they felt to hear but she could barely understand them herself. Right now, all she knew was obeying what Natalie asked of her and what she gave her.

On shaky legs, Natalie set down onto her knees and placed two of her fingers on Renee's clit as she began to rub small circles there.

Earlier in the night, Renee would have bucked her hips forward and tried to ride out the sensation. Now, however, she simply relaxed into the bonds of the sybian as she let Natalie play with her all she liked. She dumbly drooled around the gag and leaned into the sensation while the dildo continued to thrust harshly against her g-spot and Natalie's hand played with her clit.

"Don't think too hard Renee," she murmured, "you feel so good you can't stand it right now, don't you? You can cum for me, can't you? Of course you will, you'll do anything that I ask."

Renee felt her eyes snap shut from the overstimulation just as she came, she could feel the dildo thrusting into her and making her orgasm feel even more intense. In the back of her mind, Renee knew that she was sobbing and fumbling to thank Natalie for treating her so well. She could feel tears falling down her face along with the mess of cum that Natalie had left her.

Slowly, the sybian's speed began to decrease until it stilled inside her and Renee felt her mind clear slightly. She felt exhausted as she rested on the sybian and leaned into Natalie, whose arms were keeping her from entirely collapsing.

"You're alright, you're safe," Natalie murmured into her ear. "You did so well Renee, I'm so proud of you."

With a muffled moan, Renee buried her face into Natalie's neck with a dizzy smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for joining me this month in Kinktober! Your support means everything!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you like any of the prompts especially, please let me know! I might end up continuing it in a bigger fic in the future!
> 
> Enjoy Kinktober everyone!


End file.
